Perasaan apa ini ?
by uciha athrun
Summary: Sasuke pria kaya yang kehidupannya sempurna menjadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri, karena sadar atau tidak, hatinya telah di curi oleh seorang gadis kecil yang miskin.
1. Chapter 1

** # Perasaan apa ini ?#**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

**Pairing: Tetep SasuHina**

**Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.**

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha sasuke, umur saya 26 tahun, saya kaya ? itu jelas, pewaris Uchiha corp (perusahaan di bidang perhotelan dan mall) dan pengelolah salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha, apa cukup kaya ?. Tampang saya tak usah di ragukan lagi, bisa dibilang tampan, tapi aku lebih suka dibilang sempurna. Ada yang menyamai kesempurnaan wajahku ini, dan aku tidak memungkirinya, dia adalah cermin saat aku didepannya (Oke bilang saja aku narsis).

Untuk wanita ?, sebaiknya jangan tanya, soalnya aku dengan mudah mendapatkan siapapun yang ku inginkan, tinggal tunjuk aku langsung dapatkan dia. Tapi soal hati, belum ada satu pun wanita yang meraihnya. Oke kita akhiri saja perkenalan ini dan kita mulai saja menuju kekehidupanku yang akan berubah secara derastis dikarenakan seorang gadis.

Seperti biasa setiap pagi setelah berpakaian rapi, aku meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju lantai satu untuk sarapan pagi. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Disana aku melihat ayahku sedang duduk dikursi yang terletak dipusat meja makan dan sedang membaca koran pagi ini. Disisi kirinya aku melihat kakakku yang sedang mengotak atik leptopnya. Sedang ibuku sekarang berada didapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di sebelah kiri kakakku.

"Selamat pagi" ucapku saat mendekati meja makan.

"Hm" gumam ayahku tanpa mengubah pandangannya pada koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Pagi" ucap kakakku yang pandangannya sama saja seperti ayahku, masih tertuju pada obyek yang menarik baginya.

Aku langsung menuju kursiku, menariknya kebelakang dan mendudukinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu ?" tanya ayahku yang masih terpaku pada korannya.

"Baik" jawabku singkat

"Pemasukan ?" tannyanya lagi.

"Meningkat setiap bulannya" jawabku datar.

"Bagaimana dengan Hotelmu Itachi" tanya ayah pada kakaku

"Lancar seperti biasa" jawab Itachi yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop tercintanya.

"Kalian ini jangan membicarakan pekerjaan di meja makan" tegur ibuku yang datang sambil membawa makan pagi, dibantu dengan para maid. Setelah semuanya tersaji, ibu duduk di samping kanan ayahku dan mulai menuangkan nasi pada piring ayah, disusul ke piring Itachi dan Aku.

"Makanlah yang banyak" ucap ibuku yang menambahkan porsi nasi ke piringku.

"Ibu ini kebanyakkan" ucapku protes.

"Lihat dirimu kurus sekali" ucap ibuku sambil melihat badanku.

"Ibu ini tubuh ideal seorang pria" ucapku yang masih protes.

"Cepat habiskan" perintah ibuku.

"Tapi..."

"Sasuke" kata ayahku tegas.

Aku hanya bisa mengela nafas dan memakan makananku, sedang ibuku tersenyum merayakan kemenagannya, lalu saat aku menoleh ke kakakku, dia hanya menganguk-ngangguk tak jelas. 'Apa maksud anak ini, dasar'

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan pagi selesai, aku menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilku. Di dalam garasi aku langsung menuju mobil ferari putih milliku, sedang di sebelahnya ada mobil yang sama miripnya dengan punyaku, sayang warnanya merah menyala. punya Itachi. Setiap aku melihat mobil itu, aku menjadi emosi sendiri, pasalnya di dunia ini, mobil itu hanya ada 5, eh saat aku pulang dengan mobil putih ini(cara mendapatkannya saja aku harus bersaing dengan anak pemilik perusahaan pasir), mobil merah sialan itu sudah ada digarasiku. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku marah saja, apa lagi saat aku tanya dapat dari mana mobil itu, dia dengan entengnya menjawab dapat hadiah dari teman, SIALAN !.

Setelah kilas balik itu, aku memasuki mobilku dan memacunya dengan kecepatan normal, melintasi jalannan kota menuju mall milikku.

CHIT...

Suara mobilku yang berhenti saat aku memarkirkan mobilku ditempat parkir. Di sini aku memarkirkan mobilku didepan plang bertuliskan presdir.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lobi mall.

"Slamat pagi presdir" ucap para karyawan yang menyambutku dengan gaya seperti menyambut Yakuza, berbaris di kedua sisi dan membungkukkan badannya.

Selama diperjalanan aku ditemani oleh sekertarisku yang berada dibelakangku sejak aku memasuki mall ini.

"Apa agendaku hari ini kiba ? tanyaku pada sekertarisku disela aku berjalan.

"Hari ini anda akan ada rapat untuk menentukan tema musim panas kali ini" jawab kiba disampingku sambil membuka buku agendanya.

"Apa aku harus hadir ?" tanyaku saat aku berada di depan lift.

"Tentu saja, pendapat anda sangat di perlukan" jawab Kiba

Ting

Suara lift saat terbuka, dan aku langsung masuk kedalamnya.

"Setelah itu apa lagi"

"Anda harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas satu minggu kedepan" ucap kiba yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada agendanya.

"Seperti biasa" ucapku datar (di sini aku hanya masuk bekerja satu minggu sekali, tugas-tugas di mall lain juga dioperkan ke tempat ini untuk aku periksa).

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka saat sudah menunjuk keangka 11, aku berjalan keluar diikuti Kiba untuk menuju ruanganku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu ruanganku, membukanya, berjalan kekursiku dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas yang sudah ditumpuk bagaikan gunung didepanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir" ucapku meletakkan salah satu berkas ke tumpukkan berkas yang telah aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

Aku langsung melihat jam tangan di tangan kananku, jarum pendek menunjuk angka 6 dan jarum panjang menunjuk kearah 3.

'Sudah hampir larut' Aku langsung keluar dan menemui Kiba yang sedang duduk di tempat kerjanya.

"Presdir ada apa ?" tanya kiba.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, hari ini aku pulang dulu" ucapku yang langsung meninggalkan Kiba di sana.

Aku berjalan menuju lift yang tadi aku naikki, menekan tombol bawah dan mulai menunggu.

Ting

Suara bunyi lift yang terbuka menandakan aku untuk masuk.

Aku masuk kedalam dan menekan tombol 1 menandakan lantai satu.

Menunggu menunggu menunggu

Ting

Pintu lift pun terbuka, aku langsung keluar menuju ke mobilku.

Belok kanan, belok kiri, tancap gas itulah kegiatanku saat ini, mengemudi.

Setelah beberapa menit mengemudi, akupun merasakkan perutku keroncongan, aku langsung melambatkan mobilku dan mencari cafe atau apapun yang menjual makanan berkelas.

Binggo, aku menemukan cafe yang sepertinya menjual makanan. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dan turun dari sana.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku, disini sepertinya kawasan yang cukup ramai, karena aku melihat memang banyak orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Disini juga berjejer toko-toko yang menjajakan barang-barang dagangannya seperti asesoris, baju, sendal sepatu, dan sebagainya.

Tapi aku tidak butuh barang-barang itu, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah makan, jadi aku menuju kesebuah cafe yang bertuliskan cafe cute.

'Apa-apaan nama itu' kuputuskan masuk ke dalam.

Disini aku melihat dekorasi yang seperti biasa yang ada di cafe-cafe lainnya.

'Apanya yang cute' aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong di dekat jendela. Aku langsung membuka menu yang ada disana. Tidak enak tidak enak tidak enak, lalu aku putuskan memesan satu-satunya makanan yang ku pikir lumayan.

"Permisi" ucapku sambil mengangkat tanganku. Aku langsung melihat seorang pelayan mendatangiku.

Gadis berambut pink dan berpakaian layaknya maid berwarna putih dilengannya dan sisanya hitam, ditambah renda-renda putih dipinggir roknya.

"Mau pesan apa ?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

"Sandwich" ucapku datar.

"Minumnya ?" tanyanya dengan nada sama.

"Jus tomat" ucapku dengan nada sama juga.

Pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkanku setelah mencatat pesananku.

Disini menurutku cukup ramai, tapi kebanyakan adalah sepasang kekasih.

Meski yang wanita sudah memiliki kekasih disampingnya, tapi aku merasakkan kalau aku sedang ditatap mereka, 'Dasar tak setia'.

Aku melihat pelayan tadi datang kemari dengan membawa nampan yang isinya adalah pesananku tadi.

"Silahkan tuan" ucapnya dengan suara anehnya.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan mulai meminum jus tomatku dengan sedotan, mengambil sandwichku dan juga rasannya.

PRANG

Aku mendengar suara barang-barang pecah belah terjatuh, aku langsung memiringkan tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada sosok gadis pelayan yang sedang berjongkok untuk membersihkan piring-piring yang di jatuhkannya.

"Maaf, maaf" ucapnya kepada para pengunjung yang ada disini.

Saat melewatiku pun dia mengucap maaf.

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, akupun langsung mengambil tisyu yang berada di depanku untuk mengelap mulut dan tanganku.

Dert dert dert

Getar ponsel di saku celanaku menggangguku, akupun langsung mengambilnya dan membaca isi smsnya. Dari Itachi "Mau apa dia"

'Yo Sasuke, ayokita makan malam'

Akupun langsung membalas sms itu.

'Aku sudah makan, kau saja sendiri' lalu aku memasukannya kedalam sakuku.

Saat aku menunduk untuk memasukan ponselku ke dalam celana, tiba-tiba saja aku terkaget saat melihat sedikit darah menempel di lantai.

"Darah ?" pikirku bingung.

"Apa gadis tadi ?" tanyaku ragu.

Ah tidak penting, akupun langsung pergi kekasir untuk membayar.

"Berapa ?" tanyaku datar

"Semuanya 2000 yen" ucap kasir wanita itu yang memiliki pandangan centil.

"Hn" ucapku datar yang langsung membuka dompet dan menaruh uang 10000 yen.

Kasir itu mengambil uang itu dan mencoba memberi kembalian, tapi...Lama 1, lama 2, lama 3. Aku yang tak sabar akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa masih lama ?" tanyaku taksabar.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak ada uang kembalian, aku akan mengambil uang di dalam dulu" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dan meninggalkanku.

Lama aku menungu tapi belum juga kasir wanita itu muncul, dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan khusus pegawai itu.

"Oei siapapun namamu kau boleh menyimpan kembaliannya" teriakku ke penjuru ruangan, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Aku berjalan dilorong tempat itu, disana ada beberapa pintu yang membuatku ingin membukanya.

"Halo ada orang" ucapku saat membuka salah satu pintu.

Kulihat disini terdapat beberapa loker ganti.

Melihat ini loker ganti, maka aku langsung berrencana untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tapi aku mendengar suara rintihan seorang wanita.

"Ih" seperti itulah yang ku dengar.

Aku langsung mencari sumber suara. Aku melihat satu loker yang terbuka penuh menunjukkan isi didalamnya.

Aku melihat foto ditempel di pintu dalamnya, dan barang-barang tak berguna lainnnya.

Kulihat kesekeliling loker itu dan aku mendapati setetes darah ada di bagian bawah loker itu.

"Ih"

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi, kuputuskan aku untuk berjalan lagi mencari asal suara itu.

Setelah mencapai ujung loker, aku membelokkan badanku untuk menuju bagian belakang loker-loker itu.

Tepat dugaan ku, aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menahan sakit sambil menekan luka di telapak tangannya dengan selembar kain.

Aku langsung mendekati gadis itu dan mulai bersuara.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyaku pada gadis itu yang sedang terduduk.

Dia yang melihatku langsung berdiri dan menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang terluka.

"M-maaf anda siapa d-dan mau apa a-anda kesini ?" tanyanya yang menunduk saat dia bicara.

Aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu dan langsung meraih tangan kirinya yang disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Lihat kau terluka" ucapku pada gadis itu.

"B-bukan urusanmu" ucapnya sambil menarik tangannya.

"Kau ini" ucapku kesal yang langsung menariknya keluar.

"Hei kau mau apa ?" protesnya saat aku menariknya keluar.

"Aku mau membawamu ke rumah sakit" ucapku saat sudah mencapai ruangan cafe itu.

"Tuan kau mau membawanya kemana ?" tanya kasir tadi saat melihatku membawa salah satu pelayannya.

Pengunjung disana pun memperhatikanku dengan tampang penasaran.

Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan dan pertanyaan itu dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"L-lepaskan aku" perintahnya saat kami sudah ada diluar cafe.

Akupun sudah tak bisa mempertahankannya dan melepaskan tangannya karena dia meronta terus.

"Kau ini" kataku saat melepas tangannya.

"Kau ini siapa, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ucapnya tegas dihadapanku.

"Kita memang tidak saling kenal, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis terluka dihadapanku dan aku membiarkannya" ucapku sambil meraih tangan kanannya lagi.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit" ucapku sambil menariknya masuk kemobilku.

Aku langsung memacu mobilku menuju rumah sakit yang sering kukunjungi jika aku sakit.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku dan menuju sisi pintu satunya untuk membukakan pintu satunya untuknya.

"Turunlah" ucapku saat membuka pintu mobil.

Dia tidak menjawab dan langsung turun dari mobilku.

Aku langsung berjalan terlebih dahulu membiarkannya dibelakang. Tapi saat aku menoleh kebelakang, dia masih diam saja di sana.

'Dasar gadis ini' akupun langsung kembali menghampiri dirinya yang masih berdiri disamping mobilku.

"Hei kau ini" ucapku yang sudah ada di depannya.

Aku langsung menarik tangan kanannya menuju lobi rumah sakit.

"Apa dokter Tsunade ada ditempatnya ?" tanyaku pada resepsionis yang ada di depan lobi rumah sakit.

Resepsionis itu pun mengecek daftar hadir di buku resepsionisnya.

"Iya tuan, dokter Tsunade ada di tempatnya" ucap resepsionis itu.

"Hn" Ucapku meninggalkan resepsionis itu sambil menggandeng gadis itu disebelahku.

"Kenapa kau sembunyi saat terluka seperti ini ?" tanyaku saat berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Tsunade.

"I-itu karena jika aku ketahuan terluka, a-aku akan diberhentikan karena cafe mengeluarkan biaya tambahan seperti pengobatan"

"Hah, cuma rugi sedikit saja kau diberhentikan" ucapku tak percaya.

"I-itu karena aku disana hanya bekerja paruh waktu" jelas gadis itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya kami sampai di depan ruangan dokter Tsunade.

Cklek

Aku langsung membuka ruangan itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan baju dokternya sedang duduk menghadap ke mejanya.

"Oh kau Sasuke, sedang apa" tanya dokter itu.

"Ini aku membawa pasien untukmu" Ucapku mendekati dokter Tsunade itu.

"Baiklah" Tsunade pun langsung menyuruh gadis itu duduk di ranjang pasien dan memeriksa telapak tangan kirinya yang terluka.

"Ini cukup dalam, terkena apa ini ?" ucap Tsunade sambil mengobati lukanya.

"I-itu saat aku terjatuh dengan piring, pecahannya terlindas telapak tanganku" ucap gadis itu.

"Bersiaplah aku akan menjahitnya" ucap Tsunade disaat memegang jarum jahitnya.

Aku yang melihatnya mulai memalingkan wajahku kesamping untuk menghindari menatap gadis itu yang kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Baik sudah selesai" Aku mendengar suara Tsunade menandakan pekerjaannya selesai.

Ku palingkan wajahku kegadis itu dan mendapati telapak tangannya sudah diperban dengan rapi.

"Ayo pergi" ucapku menarik tangan kanan gadis itu. Gadis itu pun berdiri "Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Aku langsung menariknya menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"Hei kau mau kemana" ucapku yang melihatnya menjauhiku saat keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku langsung berlari menuju arahnya dan meraih tangannya.

"Hei kau ini" ucapku saat membalikkan badannya.

"Mobilku ada disana" lanjutku.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucapnya menolak.

"Kau ini" aku langsung menarik tangannya menuju mobilku.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak perlu kau antar" ucapnya meronta.

"Diamlah, seperti aku mau mengapa-apakanmu saja" ucapku membentaknya sedikit.

"Masuk" perintahku saat membikakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Dia pun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk masuk.

Aku lansung memasuki mobilku dan memacunya.

.

.

"Dimana rumahmu ?" tanyaku saat sedang menyetir.

"Lurus saja dulu, nanti aku tunjuk arah berikutnya" ucapnya yang masih memandangi jendela mobilku.

.

.

Meski selama diperjalanan aku tidak bersuara dan hanya mendengar petunjuk jalan darinya, akhirnya kami sampai di depan apartemant kumuh yang sepertinya tidak layak untuk ditinggali (menurutku).

"Disini ?" tanyaku pada gadis disebelahku.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi langsung keluar dari mobilku.

"Gadis ini memang..." ucapku geram.

Aku memandangnya berjalan menuju apartemantnya. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik kearahku dan membungkuk sebentar lalu masuk ke apartemannya.

Setelah melihat hal itu, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumahku.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku ke garasi. Disana aku melihat mobil kakakku sudah ada disana, menandakan kalau dia sudah pulang duluan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama aku sampai didepan pintu rumahku. Aku langsung membuka pintu rumah dan mengucap salam "Aku pulang" ucapku membahana di dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang Sasuke" ucap ibuku yang mendatangiku.

"Hn" ucapku singkat.

"Kau sudah makan ?" ucap ibuku yang sudah menghampiriku.

"Sudah bu" jawab ibuku smbil berjalan meninggalkan ibuku.

Ibuku dengan cepat langsung menarik tanganku menuju ruang makan.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, lihat dirimu kurus sekali" ucap ibuku.

"Ibu ini tubuh ideal" ucapku memberontak.

"Lihat saja pipimu itu, tidak se imut dulu" ucap ibuku yang sudah berhasil menarikku ke ruang makan.

"bu aku ini sudah 26 tahun bukan anak 5 tahun, mana mungkin pipiku ini imut seperti dulu" ucapku tak terima.

"Sasuke jahat" ucap ibuku yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya karena ngambek.

Aku hanya bisa memijit pelipisku karena menghadapinya.

"Oke-oke aku makan" ucapku langsung mendudukkan diri dikursi meja makan.

Ibuku yang mendengar

itu langsung tersenyum dan mengambilkan aku makanan yang porsinya bikin merinding.

"Aku makan" ucapku saat menyendok makananku, sedang ibuku berada di depanku menopangkan dagunya ketangannya dan tersenyum melihatku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang makan itu, aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Saat aku melewati kamar Kakakku, aku putuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Aku masuk" ucapku saat memasuki kamarnya.

Aku melihat dia sedang terpaku pada laptopnya di meja kerjanya yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Mau apa ?" tanyanya padaku tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak ada" ucapku yang langsung berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan menidurkan tubuhku.

"Apa ada hal yang menarik ?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Mungkin" ucapku singkat.

"Apa ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau pernah menemui seorang gadis yang sulit sekali kau kendalikan ?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak, semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut padaku saat dia melihat wajahku atau kekayaanku" jawabnya datar.

"Sama juga denganku, tapi ada satu gadis yang bahkan melihat wajahku saja tidak tertarik" ucapku sambil melihat langit-langit kamar.

"Emang siapa dia ?" tanya Itachi yang mulai tertarik akan pembicaraan ini.

Aku melihat Itachi sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau namanya" ucapku sambil berdiri meninggalkan Itachi dikamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

END of chapter 1

Yo ini dia fic baruku, meskipun fic yang dulu belum habis, tapi aku mau buat fic lain.

Tenang saja untuk Fic yang satunya masih aku kerjain kok, aku usahain langsung publis dua sekaligus.

Untuk fic ini tolong reviewnya...!


	2. Chapter 2

** # Perasaan apa ini ?#**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

**Pairing: Tetep SasuHina**

**Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.**

**Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.**

.

.

.

KRING...!

Alaram pagi membahana di kamarku menandakan satu hari telah berlalu, suka atau tidak aku pun langsung meraba meja disamping tempat tidurku untuk mencari jam bodoh yang mengganguku.

Setelah meraba di sisi-sisi meja itu, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya dan menekan tanda off di belakang jam itu untuk mematikan suara sial itu.

Berhasil mematikan jam sial itu, aku pun melanjutkan acara tidurku yang kurasa belum cukup untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

"Sayang"

Tok tok tok

"Bangun sayang"

Tok tok tok

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur lagi, tapi aku merasa terganggu dengan suara dari seseorang yang tentunya aku bisa tebak siapa.

Aku yang merasa tidak ada hal yang penting untuk dilakukan hari ini, semakin tidak memperdulikan suara itu dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada gulingku.

Cklek

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka dari luar dan seseorang memasukki kamarku. Tapi meski seseorang ada di kamarku saat ini, tetap saja tidak membuat posisi nyamanku berubah.

"Sayang bangun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus" ucap seseorang yang memasuki kamarku tadi.

"Hn" gumamku yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Ih kau ini" ucapnya sambil mengambil guling yang sedang ku peluk.

Akupun langsung membuka mataku dengan terpaksa.

"Bu, apa yang Ibu lakukan" ucapku yang masih dengan posisi berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi miring kekanan.

Ibuku hanya menatapku tajam, dengan guling yang masih dipegangnya di tangan kanannya, lalu...

"Aduh aduh aduh !" teriakku saat Ibuku memukulkan gulingku kebadanku.

"Cepat bangun" ucapnya yang masih memukuliku.

"Iya bu, ini aku sudah bangun" ucapku sambil menghalangi setiap pukulan yang kuterima dari gulingku sendiri.

"Cepat sana mandi" ucap Ibuku sambil melempar gulingku kearahku dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

"Huh dasar ibu ini" ucapku sambil duduk.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka lagi.

"Ibu ada apa lagi ?" tanyaku saat mendapati ibuku datang lagi ke kemarku.

"Ini ibu lupa sesuatu" ucap ibuku saat mendekat kearahku.

"Aduh...duh...duh" ucapku kesakitan saat ibuku mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Apa-apaan Ibu ini, kan sakit" ucapku sambil mengelus kedua pipiku yang memerah saat Ibuku melepasnya.

"Hi...hi...hi...hi" tawa ibuku sambil meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar.

.

.

.

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhku dengan mandi, kuputuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu untuk mengisi perutku yang kosong ini.

Saat perjalanan menuju ruang makan, aku melihat sepanjang jalan para maid sedang membersihkan lorong lantai dua ini. Melihatku berjalan mendekati mereka, mereka pun menundukkan badan dan menyapaku.

"Slamat siang" ucap para maid itu saat aku melintasi mereka.

"Hn" jawabku atas sapaan itu.

'Slamat siang, emang ini jam berapa ?'

Aku yang bertanya-tanya hal itu kemudian menghentikan langkahku dan bertanya pada salah satu maid didekatku.

"oh ya, ini jam berapa ?" tanyaku pada salah satu maid.

"Ini hampir jam 12 siang" jawab maid yang kutanya itu meski sedikit kaget atas pertanyaanku tiba-tiba.

"Hn" balasku meninggalkan mereka, dan para maid itu hanya membungkukkan badannya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana aku mengamati kesekeliling ruangan ini dan mendapati tidak ada satu orang pun di sini.

Akhirnya ku putuskan menuju ke dapur yang letaknya berada di sebelah ruangan ini.

Tepat dugaanku, sekarang aku melihat Ibuku sendirian sedang berdiri didepan kompor dan sedang memasak sesuatu.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan hingga berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Masak apa bu" ucapku pelan saja.

"Oh kau Sasuke, ini Ibu lagi masak Sup buatmu" ucap Ibuku yang sempat melihatku sekilas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" ucapku menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, kau santai saja hingga matang masakannya nanti" tolak Ibuku.

"Ya sudah" ucapku meninggalkan Ibuku.

Merasa tenggorokanku kering, aku lalu mengubah arahku dari pintu keluar menuju kulkas tiga pintu di sisi kiriku untuk mengambil minuman dingin.

Aku mencari minuman kolaku tapi sepertinya sudah habis tak tersisa.

"Bu kok kolanya sudah habis" ucapku menoleh kearah Ibuku degan posisi yang masih membuka pintu kulkas.

"Mungkin diminum kakakmu kemarin, soalnya kemarin dia sepertinya sangat kehausan sekali saat pulang kerja" ucap Ibuku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cih orang itu" gumamku sendiri.

Dengan terpaksa aku pun mengambil botol air mineral dan meminum isinya.

Setelah selesai minum, aku langsung menuju ruang keluarga untuk menungu hingga masakan Ibuku matang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ayo makan" teriak ibuku dari arah meja makan.

"Ya" ucapku singkat.

Aku langsung menuju ruang makan yang letaknya tidak jauh itu, di meja makan sudah tersaji makanan yang menurutku lezat.

"Bagaimana enak ?" tanya Ibuku disela makannya.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

"Hari ini kau ada acara tidak ?" tanya Ibuku lagi.

"Tidak, memang ada apa ?" tanyaku balik karena menurut firasatku aku pasti disuruh mengantarkannya kesuatu tempat.

"Em itu, maukan kamu mengantar Ibu ke toko baju yang baru saja dibuka ?" minta Ibuku.

"Hn" balasku.

'Sudah kuduga'

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam aku menunggu Ibuku disini dan sudah berjam-jam pula aku dimintai pendapatku tentang baju yang mau dibelinya.

"Bagaimana sayang apa ini bagus ?" ucap Ibuku meminta pendapatku tentang baju yang sekarang dicobanya.

"Terserah Ibu saja" ucapku malas.

"Ih kau ini Sasuke serius dong" ucap ibuku tidak terima atas jawabanku tadi.

"Ibu aku mau jalan-jalan saja dari pada menunggu Ibu terus disini, nanti hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai" ucapku sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Sasake...!" teriak Ibuku.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan butik itu, aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan-jalan disekitar butik itu.

'Membosankan sekali tempat ini' Memang berjalan sendirian ditempat seperti ini membosankan sekali, tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol atau pun melakukan sesuatu.

Karena tidak ada tujuan yang jelas, ku putuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Ibuku tadi.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dari pada kembali kesana lebih baik aku ketempat itu saja, kalau tidak salah sih tempatnya tak jauh dari sini.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa pertokoan, aku pun akhirnya sampai juga di tempat yang namanya bikin merinding itu.

Klinting

"Slamat datang" ucap kasir yang berada didekat pintu masuk saat aku masuk ke dalam tempat ini.

"Hn" ucapku tak peduli dan langsung menuju ke tempat duduk yang kosong.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling tempat ini untuk mencari apakah orang itu ada disini, tapi hasilnya nihil karena dia yang kucari tidak terlihat disini.

'Huh mengecewakan sekali, untuk apa aku kesini jika tidak bertemu dengannya'

"Maaf tuan, tuan mau pesan apa?" ucap pelayan yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, gadis berambut pink yang bikin mataku sakit.

"Black coffe" ucapku singkat dan tanpa melihat rambut pelayan itu yang bikin sakit mataku.

"Hanya itu ?" tanya pelayan itu memastikan.

"Ya" ucapku mengiyakan pertanyaan pelayan tadi.

"Baik tunggu sebentar tuan" ucap pelayan itu sambil meninggalkanku sendirian.

Disini aku benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa. "Huh..." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas di tempat ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada disini ya, apa dia dipecat karena waktu itu.

Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di pikiranku sendiri.

"Silahkan tuan" ucap pelayan pink itu sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di mejaku.

"Hn" balasku.

Kemudian pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkanku, tapi sebelum dia pergi aku memangil dirinya.

"Maaf bisa aku bertanya ?" ucapku yang sukses membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menemuiku.

"Oh iya, namaku Sakura" ucap pelayan itu didepanku dengan senyumnya.

"Bukan itu" ucapku karena dia sepertinya salah paham.

"Maksud tuan ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mau tanya, dimana pelayan yang pernah aku lihat disini ?" tanyaku pada pelayan itu.

"Pelayan, maksud tuan pelayan yang mana ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Pelayan yang berambut panjang dan berponi tebal, yang pernah aku bawa pergi" jelasku.

"Ah aku ingat, tuan yang membawa Hinata pergi waktu itu" senyum gadis itu.

'Jadi namanya Hinata' "Tapi dimana dia, apa dia dipecat karena aku ?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir jika seseorang dipecat gara-gara perbuatanku.

"Tidak tuan dia tidak dipecat, dia hanya masuk pada jam tiga sampai jam delapan saja, jadi dia belum masuk kerja" jelas pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih" ucapku kepada pelayan itu.

"Tidak masalah" ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum meninggalkanku.

'Jadi dia belum bekerja' Aku putuskan untuk meminum kopiku sambil menunggu Ibuku menghubungiku.

Tapi setelah menunggu begitu lama kenapa Ibuku tidak menelpon juga. Aku pun langsung mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku dan memencet tombol Momi di layar ponselku.

Tit...tit...tit...

"Halo sayang ada apa ?" tanya Ibuku di luar sana.

"Ibu dimana kok lama sekali ?" tanyaku tidak sabar karena Ibuku tak kunjung menghubungi.

"Aduh maaf sayang aku lupa, tadi Ibu bertemu teman Ibu dan teman Ibu mengantarkan Ibu pulang, Ibu benar-benar lupa maafkan Ibu ya ?" ucap Ibuku yang ternyata sudah berada di rumah.

"Ibu ini jika Ibu sudah pulang kabari aku" ucapku tidak terima.

"Iya maafkan Ibu ya" ucap Ibuku lagi.

"Iya iya, kalo begitu sampai jumpa" ucapku sambil menutup hubungan ponselku dan memasukannya kedalam saku celanku lagi.

Karena tidak ada urusan lagi disini, akupun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini.

Aku berjalan menuju kearah kasir yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk tempat ini untuk membayar.

"Berapa ?" ucapku pada kasir itu.

"Bukannya tuan yang dulu pernah kesini dan membawa Hinata keluar waktu itu" ucap kasir berambut cebol dua itu.

"Begitulah, jadi berapa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak usah, waktu itu kan tuan belum mendapat kembalian, jadi ini kembaliannya setelah ku potong dengan pesanan tuan tadi" ucap kasir itu.

"Oh,kau simpan saja, nanti saat aku datang lagi tinggal potong saja" ucapku meninggalkan kasir itu.

"Slamat jalan" ucapnya dibelakangku.

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu, kuputuskan untuk berjalan menuju butik tempat Ibuku tadi belanja, karena mobil indahku ku parkir didepannya.

Tapi saat sedang asik berjalan, di seberang jalan raya aku melihat seorang gadis yang aku ingin temui.

Aku melihatnya berpakaian seragam sekolah seperti pakaian putih dan berdasi biru, diluarnya memakai jas berwarna hitam serta rok berwarna hitam kotak-kotak.

Langsung saja aku menyebrangi jalan itu dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh ?" tanyaku padanya yang masih didepanku.

Dia yang mendengar pertanyaanku pun menoleh kebelakang "Kau" ucapnya kaget.

"Iya aku" ucapku santai.

"Untuk apa kau kesini ?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kau sudah sembuh ?" tanyaku kepadanya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya tadi.

Aku pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melihat bekas lukanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Hem sudah baik" ucapku sambil melihat telapak tangannya.

"Apa-apan kau ini" ucapnya marah.

Aku tidak memperdulikan kemarahannya, malah menempelkan telapak tangannya kepipiku dan menaik turunkan tangannya.

"Hem masih halus, masih enak bila disentuhkan ke kulit" ucapku menutup mata sambil menikmati sentuhannya.

PLAK

"Aduh" ucapku kesakitan saat tangan kanannya menamparku dan langsung menarik tangan kirinya yang kupegang.

"Dasar paman mesum" ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

'Paman, dia memanggilku paman'

"Dasar gadis tengik, aku belum tua tau" ucapku sedikit berteriak karena dia sedikit menjauh dariku.

Merasa jarak kami semakin jauh, aku pun langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Kau ini cepat sekali jalannya" ucapku setelah berhasil mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku lagi ?" tanyanya yang masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada, hanya iseng" jawabku asal.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu, aku sedang buru-buru" ucapnya sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk menyebrang jalan.

"Tapi aku punya banyak waktu" balasku yang ikut menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

"Itu urusanmu" ucapnya sambil berlari kesebrang jalan. Aku yang melihatnya lari, ikut berlari juga.

Klinting

"Aku datang" ucapnya saat memasuki tempat kerjanya.

"Slamat datang Hinata" ucap kasir tadi.

Akupun masuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Slamat datang, loh tuan datang lagi ?" ucap pelayan itu.

"Hn" jawabku sambil tetap mengikuti gadis itu kedalam tempat khusus karyawan.

"Tuan tapi itu tempat..."

"Tidak apa-apa aku pernahkan masuk ke sana" potongku dan memasuki tempat itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus itu, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti seketika saat gadis itu menghadang jalanku.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku ?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, iseng ?" jelasku asal lagi.

"Apa !, Cepat sana pergi aku mau bekerja" usirnya kepadaku.

"Kau ini galak sekali, apa gadis seperti ini apa ada yang akan suka" ucapku menggoda.

Duk

"Aduh" ucapku kesakitan saat tulang keringku ditendangnya "Hei sakit tau" lanjutku sambil memegang kaki kananku.

"Cepat pergi atau kau ku tendang lagi" ancamnya sambil memperlihatkan kuda-kudanya.

"Oke oke aku pergi" ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu lagi menuju mobilku. Didalam perjalananku aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi 'Baru kali iki aku ditampar dan ditendang oleh seorang gadis dalam satu hari, he... entah apa yang akan terjadi saat bertemu denganmu lagi, HINATA'

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucapku saat memasuki rumahku.

"Slamat datang Sasuke sayang" ucap Ibuku mendatangiku "Ayo makan, ayah dan kakakmu sudah ada disana" lanjutnya sambil menarik lenganku.

"Hn" ucapku singkat.

Tidak berapa lama setelah berjalan dari pintu masuk, aku pun sampai di ruang makan. Di tempat ini aku melihat ayahku sedang duduk di tempatnya sambil memakan makanannya, sedang Itachi melambaikan tangannya di tempatnya duduk.

"Slamat malam" ucapku pada ayahku dan kakaku.

"Hm" jawab Ayahku, sedang Itachi hanya tersenyum melihatku.

aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di kursiku dan meminum air putih didepanku.

"Dari mana kau ?" tanya Itachi di sela makannya.

"Ada perlu sebentar" jawabku sambil menadahkan piring pada Ibuku yang mau menuangkan nasi untukku.

"Perlu apa ?, tidak seperti biasanya" curiga Itachi sambil memandangiku.

"Diam kau, aku mau makan" ucapku lalu memakan makananku.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai aku pun membantu Ibuku membersihkan meja dari sisa-sisa makan malam tadi.

"Sayang kamu tidak usah terlalu keras bekerja, nanti kamu tambah kurus loh" ucap Ibuku sambil mengambil piring ditanganku.

"Ibu ini berlebihan sekali" ucapku lalu mendudukkan diri kekursi.

Setelah meletakan piring-piring itu ke bak cuci, Ibuku pun mendatangiku.

"Anak Ibukan tidak boleh hilang kelucuannya" ucap Ibuku sambil menarik kedua pipiku seperti biasa.

"Aduh duh, Ibu lepaskan" ucapku memintanya karena kesakitan.

"Kau selalu bikin aku gemes sih" ucapnya setelah melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ibu sampai kapan Ibu seperti ini terus, sudah aku bilangkan aku sudah besar" ucapku sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

"Kata siapa Sasukeku sayang sudah dewasa, Sasukeku sayang kan tidak akan pernah dewasa dimata Ibu" pungkir Ibuku.

"Mau Ibu apa sih ?" ucapku kesal.

"Kalau mau aku lepasin ya berikan aku cucu" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa, cucu mana bisa, menikah saja belum, mana bisa buat" ucapku sambil menurunkan tangan Ibuku.

"Kalau begitu menikah sana dan buatkan aku cucu" ucapnya memberi jalan keluar yang bagiku tidak mungkin.

"Apa, kenapa aku, Kakak saja yang suruh menikah, lihat berapa umurnya sekarang" ucapku sambil menunjuk Itachi didepanku.

"Hei jangan bawa-bawa aku, aku belum mau menikah, BODOH" ucap Itachi dengan memperjelas kata bodoh dihadapanku.

"Kau ini" ucapku kesal.

"Lagi pula bukannya kau sudah punya calon" ucap Itachi yang membuat Ibuku memandangku.

"Calon, siapa calonmu sayang ?" tanya Ibuku penasaran.

"Apaan sih kau" ucapku memelototi Itachi "Aku mau naik dulu ketas" lanjutku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tapi meskipun aku berjalan, tapi aku bisa mendengar mereka berbicara dibelakangku.

"Siapa dia Itachi" tanya ibuku.

"Itu Sasuke pernah bercerita dia penasaran dengan seorang gadis" ucap Itachi.

"Penasaran ?" ulang Ibuku.

"Iya, soalnya gadis itu...

Aku pun tidak mendengar lagi suara mereka karena semakin dekat ke lantai dua.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarku aku pun langsung merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan mulai menutup mata.

'Hari ini menyenangkan, esok ... aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu hari esok'

.

.

.

END OF Chapter 2

.

.

.

Gimana-gimana, apa pada suka, kalau suka ya di review dong.

Tapi kalau tidak suka ya tetep di review juga.

Tapi yang paling penting, Nikmati saja.

He he he he...


	3. Chapter 3

# Perasaan apa ini ?#

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Tetep SasuHina

Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.

Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" ucapku pada semua orang yang ada di ruang makan.

"Pagi" ucap Ibuku sambil tersenyum memandangku saat dia sedang menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Hm" gumam Ayahku seperti biasa.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi saat tidak bekerja" Kata Itachi tanpa membalas salamku.

"Begitulah" ucapku sambil mendudukkan diri ke kursiku.

"Jika menjadi presdir di Mall terlalu mudah bagimu, sebaiknya kau bantu kakakmu" kata Ayahku dibalik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Untuk apa aku menyelesaikan tugas satu minggu dalam satu hari kalau masih disuruh membantu Si bodoh ini" tolakku sambil melirik kakakku di sampingku.

"Aku juga tak butuh bantuan dari adik bodohku ini" balas Itachi dengan senyum anehnya.

"Cih" decihku.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini masih pagi sudah berkelahi" ucap Ibuku saat sudah selesai menghidangkan semua makanan buatannya.

Dan seperti biasa, acara makanku dihiasi dengan porsi lebih dari Ibuku yang tak mampu ku tolak karena ada kekasih Ibuku didekatnya yang selalu mendukung apapun tindakannya.

.

.

"Bu" ucapku sambil membawa beberapa piring kotor menuju bak piring cuci tempat Ibuku sedang mencuci piring.

"Ya sayang, ada apa ?" tanya Ibuku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada aktifitasnya.

"Habis ini aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat" jelasku saat mendekati Ibuku sambil menaruh piring yang ku pegang kedalam bak cuci.

"Kemana pagi-pagi begini ?" tanya Ibuku penasaran.

"Itu ada urusan dengan seseorang" jawabku yang masih berdiri di samping Ibuku.

"Seseorang apa seseorang" goda Ibuku sambil memandangku.

"Apaan sih Ibu ini"

"Bukannya mau bertemu calon menantuku" ucap Ibuku dengan nada menggoda.

"M-menantu, maksud Ibu apaan sih" ucapku panik.

"Ya menantu calon istrimu" ucap Ibuku semakin tidak masuk akal saja bagiku.

"I-ibu ini bicara apa sih, lebih baik aku pergi saja langsung" ucapku meninggalkan

Ibuku sendirian di tempat itu dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Nanti kenalkan pada Ibu ya !" teriaknya dibelakangku.

"Tau ah" balasku asal.

Aku pun langsung berjalan keluar rumah menuju garasi tempat mobilku ku parkir kemarin malam.

Setelah memasuki mobil ferrari putihku, aku langsung memacunya keluar gerbang menuju jalan raya.

Tidak seperti biasanya saat aku berjalan cepat memacu mobilku, saat ini aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan normal seperti mobil-mobil yang lainnya, karena hari ini aku akan menemui seseorang yang tidak penting untuk melakukan aktifitas yang tidak penting pula.

Saat dalam perjalanan yang memang ku sengaja untuk ku lambatkan, tiba-tiba saja getar ponsel di saku celana kananku mengusikku.

Aku pun langsung merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku.

"Hn" ucapku setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselku dan menempelkan ponselku ke telingaku.

"Oi Teme, lama sekali kau ini, anak-anak yang lain sudah pada datang semua ini, kau dimana ?" ucap suara di ponselku.

"Lagi di jalan" ucapku santai.

"Kenapa lama sekali, cepat kesini" perintahnya.

"Hn" balasku.

"Hn apanya, cepat kesini aku tunggu" ucap suara Itu sebelum sambungan telpon terputus.

"Apa-apaan dia itu sudah untung aku mau datang" ucapku kesal sambil memasukkan kembali ponselku kesaku celanaku.

Meski aku sudah disuruh seseorang untuk cepat-cepat datang ke suatu tempat, tapi tetap saja kecepatan mobilku tidak bertambah.

'Peduli amat'.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang memakan waktu (soalnya ku sengaja biar lama), akhirnya aku pun sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartemant bertingkat.

Aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan dan langsung berjalan menuju kearah apartemant itu dengan langkah yang super santai.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku akhirnya sampai didepan pintu apartemant bertuliskan angka 212. Saat dipikir-pikir, nomer ini memang sesuai dengan pemilik apartemant ini, 212 nomer bodoh, pemiliknya pun bodoh.

TING TUNG

Cklek

"Akhirnya datang juga kau Teme" ucap pria berambut kuning di depanku saat membuka pintu apartemant.

"Hn" gumamku sambil memasuki apartemannya, kusebut apartemanya karena dialah yang menempati apartemant ini.

"Kenapa baru datang, acaranya saja sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, kemana saja sih kamu ini ?" tanyanya kesal kepadaku.

"Macet seperti biasa" bohongku, tau sendirikan aku telat kenapa.

"Apa macet, terakhir ku telpon tadi dua jam yang lalu, apa mungkin macet selama itu ?" ucapnya tak percaya kepadaku.

"Hn" gumamku lagi, sambil berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamunya.

Disini aku melihat tempat ini berantakan, bekas botol-botol soda tergletak begitu saja, balon-balon menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan, dan kue ulang tahun yang hampir habis berada diatas meja di depanku.

"Salah sendiri bikin pesta pagi-pagi, lagian bukannya kemarin hari ulang tahunmu" ucapku sambil mengambil botol kola yang masih baru yang terletak diatas meja.

"Kau tau sendirikan kemarin aku berada di luar kota dan baru kembali tadi pagi-pagi" ucapnya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Lantas siapa yang mendekor tempat ini ?" tanyaku penasaran soalnya kata dia, dia tadi baru pulang pagi-pagi lantas siapa yang mendekor tempat ini, soalnya manamungkin dalam waktu singkat dia mendekor tempat ini.

"Itu pacarku yang mendekor kemarin" jelasnya sambil mencomot kue ulang tahun yang tersisa didepanku dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Pacar, kapan kau punya pacar ?" tanyaku bingung, soalnya setahuku dia itu tidak punya pacar sejak SMA dulu, alasannya belum ada yang cocok (tapi sebetulnya dia itu ditolak terus oleh wanita incarannya).

"Masa aku belum cerita sih ?" ucapnya dengan gaya seperti berpikir mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hn" gumamku sambil meminum kolaku.

"Oh iya ya baru ingat, aku tidak pernah cerita, hahahaha..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya.

"Hn, baru ingat kau bodoh" ucapku santai sambil menaruh kolaku.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, ayo aku kenalkan kau kepadanya" ucapnya berdiri sambil menarik tanganku.

"Apaan sih kau ini, tidak penting ah" ucapku dengan malas, sedang dia masih tetap berusaha menarikku untuk berdiri.

"Huh, ya sudah" ucapnya menyerah sambil meninggalkanku pergi masuk kedalam dapurnya.

Aku yang ditinggal sendiri olehnya hanya bisa diam sambil menyandarkan diri ke sofa dan merentangkan tanganku di bagian atas sofa, sedang kepalaku kunaikkan keatas lalu menutup kedua mataku.

.

.

"Oi Teme !"

"Hn" balasku tanpa merubah posisiku dan membuka mataku.

"Cepat buka matamu,aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu"

"Siapa ?" tanyaku yang masih mempertahankan posisiku.

"Pacarku"

"Oh" ucapku yang akhirnya membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang wanita yang tidak asing bagiku, apa lagi warna rambut yang bikin mataku sakit.

"Perkenalkan dia temanku yang baru datang Uchiha Sasuke" ucap sikuning memperkenalkanku pada pacarnya "Dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura pacarku" lanjutnya memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku.

"Salam kenal" ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Hn" balasku seperti biasa.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat kamu dimana ya?" ucap Sakura sambil mengingat ingat.

"Hn" gumamku "Di cafe" lanjutku memberitahunya.

"Oh iya sekarang aku ingat" ucapnya senang.

"Di cafe, untuk apa kalian bertemu di cafe ?" tanya pria selain aku disini dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Apa apaan sih kamu Naruto, aku kan memang menjadi pelayan di cafe ku" jelas Sakura pada Pria kuning bernama Naruto Itu.

"Oh iya aku lupa hahahah..." tawanya membahana di ruangan ini.

"Bodoh" gumamku pelan.

.

.

Setelah membereskan semua sisa-sisa pesta tadi, aku pun mencoba mendekati Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur untuk memasukkan sisa-sisa minuman kaleng yang belum diminum ke dalam kulkas (Ehm, disini aku tegaskan, aku tidak mendekatinya untuk menjadikannya pacar, ingat itu).

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" ucapku padanya yang sukses menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Iya silahkan" ucapnya padaku sambil menutup kulkas yang tadi dibukanya.

"Apa kau cukup mengenal pelayan yang pernah ku tanyakan padamu kemarin ?"

"Pelayan, maksudmu Hinata ?"

"Hn"

"Ya aku cukup mengenalnya, memang kenapa ?"

"Itu, waktu aku datang kemarin, aku melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah"

"Iya"

"Memang dia itu kelas berapa ?"

"Oh... dia itu sekarang kelas X di Konoha High School"

"Kelas X"

"Iya"

"Jadi umurnya sekarang sekitar 16 tahun"

"Begitulah, tahun ini dia akan berumur 17 tahun"

"Apakah dia..." ucapku cukup lama karena aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

"Hm apa ?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Apakah dia...s-sudah punya pacar ?"

"Pacar, setauku sih dia belum punya"

"Begitu ya"

"Begitulah, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,... apa jangan-jangan kau itu suka dengannya ?"

"M-mana mungkin, kau ini ada-ada saja" ucapku sambil meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu (Sebagai informasi, saat aku menanyakan hal-hal tadi pada Sakura, aku tak henti-hentinya menahan rasa malu karena bertanya tentang seorang gadis).

"Oi Dobe, aku pergi dulu !" teriakku sambil menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana kau Teme !" teriaknya juga saat keluar dari kamarnya menuju kearahku.

"Pokoknya ada perlu" ucapku langsung membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Oi TEME !"

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang bisa dibilang tidak memakan waktu, akhirnya aku pun sekarang telah berada disuatu tempat yang tidak pantas dijadikan tongkrongan, karena aku berada didepan tempat para anak kecil belajar, ya ini adalah sekolah, lebih tepatnya sekolah dimana gadis yang akhir-akhir ini aku temui belajar.

Aku putuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilku disekitar sekolah itu, meski sedikit jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah, tapi aku masih bisa melihat orang-orang keluar masuk sekolah itu. Dan akhirnya waktu-waktu menungguku pun dimulai, waktu dimana menungu sampai sekolah itu bubar.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, waktu para anak anak kecil itu pulang sekolah pun dimulai.

Di dalam mobilku, aku melihat para penghuni sekolah itu telah berhamburan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut panjang, berponi tebal, dan berwarna Indigo yang telah kutunggu sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya keluar juga kau" gumamku sendiri di dalam mobilku.

Aku langsung menghidupkan mobilku dan berjalan pelan dibelakangnya, sangat pelan, sehingga aku tidak menyalipnya, kadang-kadang aku sempat mengerem karena dia berjalan terlalu pelan.

Didepanku saat ini, aku melihatnya sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan teman perempuannya yang tidak perlu aku tahu siapa namanya. Disana aku melihatnya sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya dan sesekali aku melihatnya tersenyum disela dia berbicara (Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum padahal aku berada dibelakangnya, soalnya saat dia tersenyum dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada temannya saat dia sedang berbicara).

Tapi saat aku sedang terhipnotis akan senyumannya, tiba-tiba sorot matanya itu seperti mencekikku saat dia melirik kearahku.

'Gawat, perasaanku jadi tidak enak'.

Selanjutnya aku melihatnya berbalik menuju kearahku. Karena jarak antara dirinya dan diriku tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter, maka dari itu dia dengan cepat akhirnya sampai disamping kiri mobilku.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan kaca mobil terdengar saat dia mengetuknya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Hei kau cepat keluar !" perintahnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tinggi.

Aku yang mendengar perintah darinya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan mulai membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar menemuinya.

"Loh kau kan gadis galak itu" ucapku dengan raut wajah yang ku buat terkejut saat berada dihadapannya "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini" lanjutku.

"Apanya yang kebetulan, sejak dari tadi kau mengikutiku" ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

"Oh ya, masa sih" ucapku dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau..." ucapnya dengan geram.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saja.

"Hinata siapa dia ?" ucap seorang gadis yang tadi berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menghentikan acara marahnya kepadaku dan menoleh kearah temannya yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ayame, kan sudah ku billang kamu pulang duluan" ucap Hinata lembut kepada gadis itu, berbeda waktu dia sedang berbicara denganku, begitu keras dan jelas malah sering menjurus ke kasar.

"Oh jadi ini alasannya kau menyuruhku pulang duluan, mau kencan ya" goda gadis bernama Ayame pada Hinata sambil menyikut samping kanan perutnya "Setidaknya kau kenalkan aku dulu baru pergi sama kakak ganteng ini" lanjutnya sambil melihatku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aku kan mau bekerja seperti biasanya, bukannya mau kencannya, lagian untuk apa aku kencan dengannya" bantah Hinata pada teman disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku pada teman Hinata.

"Iya namaku Ichiraku Ayame, salam kenal" ucapnya dengan meraih tanganku dan memperlihatkan senyumnya padaku.

"Ya" ucapku dengan ramah sambil mengakhiri acara jabat tangannya (Setidaknya aku bisa ramah dengan temannya dulu, baru dengan yang lainnya).

"Kau mau mengajak Hinata kencan ya ?" tanya Ayame dengan ramah ke padaku.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, sudah ku bilang aku..."

"Begitulah, kau tidak keberatan kan ?" potongku saat Hinata sedang bicara, sedang orang yang perkataannya ku potong hanya bisa menatapku dengan tampang bingung.

"Tentu saja, setidaknya dia punya kegiatan selain belajar dan bekerja" ucapnya masih tetap dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Jadi dia ini ternyata seorang kutu buku ya" ucapku sambil melirik Hinata.

"Begitulah hahaha..." ucapnya dengan tawa diakhir katanya.

"Jadi bisakah aku mengajaknya sekarang" ucapku bertanya pada Ayame tapi mataku melirik pada Hinata.

"Ya tentu silahkan" ucap Ayame mengiyakan, sedang Hinata tetap memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

Aku pun langsung menuju pintu kanan mobilku dan membukanya untuk mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Tapi dilihat dari posisinya sekarang berdiri, posisi dimana dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, sepertinya dia tidak akan masuk.

"Ayolah masuk" ucapku tak sabar, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Hinata tidak usah malu-malu" ucap Ayame sambil mendorong pungung Hinata kearahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya saat mendekatiku dan memasuki mobilku.

"Terima kasih" ucapku pada Ayame di sampingku.

"Tidak msalah" ucapnya singkat dan berjalan kembali ke trotoar tempat pejalan kaki.

Aku pun memasuki mobilku dan mulai menghidupkan mobilku. Tapi sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat itu, aku menurunkan kaca mobil dan berpamitan dengan Ayame yang masih berdiri disamping mobilku "Kami pergi dulu, maaf aku tak sempat mengantarkanmu pulang".

"Tidak masalah"

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucapku sambil meninggalkan Ayame disana.

"Ya, kamu juga !" balasnya sambil berteriak.

.

.

.

Disaat melajukan mobilku menuju tempat dia bekerja, yaitu cafe eer... itulah pokoknya namanya, suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Didalam perjalanan aku hanya melakukan tugasku yaitu menyetir dan dia hanya memandangi jendela mobilku seperti terakhir kali aku bersamanya.

Karena ingin merubah suasana hening ini, aku pun mulai mencoba berkata-kata.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanyaku tak penting, karena aku sudah tahu arah tujuannya, lagian akukan sudah mengarahkan mobilku ke tempat kerjanya.

"Masih tanya" ucapnya ketus kepadaku.

"Akukan hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja" ucapku sedikit melirik kepadanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicairkan" balasnya yang tetap dengan nada ketus kepadaku.

Aku pun sekarang hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan saja. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, giliran dia yang bersuara.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya dengan pandangan yang masih terarah pada jendela pintu, sedang nada bicaranya sudah berubah sedikit halus.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja" ucapku kembali sedikit meliriknya "Apa itu mengganggumu ?" lanjutku.

"Sebenarnya sih mengganggu, tapi terserah kamu saja, itu hakmu" ucapnya dengan tanpa mengubah pandangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali meliriknya.

Tapi saat aku mau mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan lagi, tidak sengaja pandanganku mengarah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Aku melihat rok hitam kotak-kotaknya sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sedikit pahanya yang putih mulus itu.

'What the ...' batinku saat tak sengaja melihatnya.

Aku yang sedang menyetir menjadi semakin tidak berkonsentrasi kepada jalan raya. Karena merasa ini adalah kejadian yang tidak akan terulang lagi, aku putuskan untuk meliriknya sekali saja (Sumpah, hanya sekali), lagi ah, lagi ah, dan ...

"Apa yang kau lihat !" ucapnya marah saat memergokiku sedang melihat ... kalian taukan maksudku.

Diapun dengan cepat membenarkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan roknya yang tadi sedikit berantakan.

"Tak ku sangka paman sepertimu kurang ajar padaku seperti ini, cepat turunkan aku disini !" ucapnya galak.

"Hei hei hei, aku ini tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan lagian jangan panggil aku paman" ucapku mencoba membela diri, toh aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya (Setidaknya untuk saat ini).

"Apa tidak melakukan apa-apa, apa aku buta, barusan kau mengintip ku !" ucapnya yang tetap dengan nada tinggi.

"Salahmu sendiri kau duduk tidak memperhatikan penampilanmu dulu, jangan salahkan aku dong akukan hanya sedang memanfaatkan keadaan" ucapku dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa memanfaatkan keadaan, itu namanya mesum, cepat turunkan aku !" ucapnya tidak sabar sambil memplototiku.

"Nanti dulu, kita sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat kerjamu, sabar dulu sebentar" tolakku.

"Huh" ucapnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

.

Setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku ditempat parkir didepan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tiba-tiba dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobilku dan melangkah pergi menjauh dariku.

"Anak ini" ucapku kesal karena diacuhkan olehnya.

"Hei kau" ucapku sambil sedikit berlari kearahnya.

"Apa lagi paman mesum" ucapnya setelah dia berhenti dan mengadap kearahku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku... ya terserah lah kau mau memanggilku apa" ucapku pasrah "Kenapa sepertinya kau selalu saja marah saat aku bersamamu ?" lanjutku bertanya.

"Itu sudah jelaskan karena kau selalu mengikutiku terus, aku itu tidak suka diikuti, lagian aku tidak mengenalmu"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya (Lagian memang aku belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung dengannya).

"Aku tidak perlu" ucapnya sambil menampik tanganku.

'Anak ini benar-benar' batinku.

"Oke terserah" ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku yang ditampiknya sebatas kepala.

Karena dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sepertinya kurang bersahabat untuk sekarang, akhirnya lebih baik aku putuskan untuk menghindarinya saja. Aku langsung berpaling darinya dan pergi menuju mobilku.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya pulang kerja agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya nanti, siapa tahu dia bisa lebih ramah (Hari ini kegiatanku hanya menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu saja, tapi oke-oke aja lah).

.

.

.

Jam tangan menunjuk keangka 8 malam, kalau tidak salah ingat sekarang waktunya dia pulang kerja, dan itu tandanya waktunya aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Meski harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk menunggunya keluar, akhirnya perjuangganku tidak sia-sia,

karena sekarang dia baru saja keluar dari tempat kerjanya bersama seorang teman kerjanya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang kutahu dia bernama Sakura.

Aku langsung keluar dari mobilku yang terparkir, menuju kearah sepasang gadis itu.

"Sasuke sedang apa disini ?" tanya Sakura saat aku berhasil mendekatinya.

"Oh Sakura kau disini juga" ucapku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Begitulah, sedang apa disini ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau mengantar temanmu ini pulang, jika dia tidak keberatan" ucapku pada Sakura sambil monoleh kearah Hinata.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku mau bareng sama kakak Sakura pulang, jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata jika kamu mau bareng dengannya, lagian sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak" ucap Sakura mencoba memantuku.

"Kakak ini bagaimana sih, kalau kakak ada urusan, ya aku lebih baik pulang sendirian saja dari pada dengannya" ucap Hinata sambil meninggalkan kami berdua disini.

"Cepat sana kejar dia, aku serahkan Hinata padamu" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi menuju arah mobilnya.

Aku yang mendengar itu akhirnya mulai berlari kearah Hinata yang sudah sedikit menjauh dariku.

"Hei tunggu !" teriakku disela aku berlari dan meraih lengan kanannya.

"Kau mau kemana ha, mobilku ada disana" ucapku pada Hinata yang kucegat arah jalannya.

"Aku mau pulang sendiri, jadi jangan gaganggu aku !" ucapnya tegas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ucapku sambil menarik lengan kanananya menuju mobilku.

"Lepaskan aku paman" ucapnya memberontak.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura sudah menyerahkanmu padaku" ucapku yang masih tetap menariknya kearah mobilku.

"Aku tidak mau" ucapnya tetap memberontak.

"Tidak mau, taukah kau seorang gadis kecil sepertimu berjalan sendirian dimalam hari terlalu berbahaya, apa lagi kau masih memakai seragam sekolah seperti itu, terlalu berbahaya" ucapku yang akhirnya menyadarkan dirinya, memang tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian dimalam hari.

Seperti biasa aku langsung membuka pintu kanan mobilku dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

"Masuklah" ucapku datar.

Dia akhirnya masuk kedalam mobilku dengan sukarela.

Dengan cepat aku menuju sisi kiri mobilku lalu membuka pintunya dan segera menaikinya.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup sebentar, akhirnya kami sampai di depan apartemant kumuhnya. Kuputuskan untuk turun dari mobilku dan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku terus, apa kau m-menyukaiku ?" ucapnya terbata saat aku mendekatinya.

"He, menyukaimu, apa kau sedang bermimpi, gadis sepertimu" ucapku meremehkan sambil menyunggingkan senyum aroganku.

"A-apa kau bilang" ucapnya sedikit marah.

"Lihat dirimu itu, kau itu miskin apa pantas aku ini menyukaimu gadis miskin sepertimu" ucapku yang masih memperlihatkan senyum aroganku.

"Kau...!" ucapnya geram.

"Apa yang bisa kau banggakan, tubuhmu, bahkan tubuhmu tidak masuk dalam kriteriaku, lihat dirimu sudah pendek, tidak langsing, apa lagi itumu itu, menurutku kurang bes-"

BUK

"Aduh !" teriakku kesakitan saat kakiku ditendang olehnya.

"Diam kau dan tutup mulutmu itu !" ucapnya marah sambil pergi meninggalkanku yang masih memegang kaki kananku yang terkena tendangannya.

"Kau selalu ada di pikiranku !" teriakku yang telah melupakan rasa sakit dikakiku.

"Entah apa yang kau lakukan padaku sampai seperti ini. Aku tahu kita jauh berbeda tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku terhadapmu" ucapku yang masih berdiri tegap dibelakangnya "Sihir apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hinata !" lanjutku sambil berlalu pergi menuju mobilku.

Dia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berdiri menghadap kearahku dan melihatku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobilku.

.

.

.

END OF Chapter 3

.

.

Disini aku buat hinata tidak gagap lagi, soalnya untuk karakter di fic ini hinata tidak bileh kelihatan lemah, oke.

Dan untuk Sasuke, disini kubuat dia tak sedingin seperti biasanya dan lebih mengekspresikan perasaannya, jadi di fic ini kedua tokoh utamanya benar-benar OOC banget.

.

.

Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya.


	4. Chapter 4

# Perasaan apa ini ?#

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Tetep SasuHina

Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.

Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf Presdir mengganggu, tapi apa anda belum selesai juga, masalahnya ini hampir pukul 10 malam ?" tanya sekertarisku setelah dia masuk dan mendekat kearahku.

"Hn, sepertinya pikiranku hari ini sedang kacau sehingga tugas seperti ini saja tidak selesai-selesai. Tapi jika kau mau pulang, pulanglah, aku tidak melarangmu" ucapku yang masih mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang masih tersisa diatas meja kerjaku.

"Tidak Presdir, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum anda pulang" ucap sekertarisku yang berdiri didepanku "Apakah Presdir butuh makanan atau minuman untuk menemani Presdir lembur ?" lanjutnya bertanya kepadaku.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi aku juga selesai" ucapku datar tanpa mengalihkan aktifitasku sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Presdir" ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku sendirian diruanganku.

Setelah Kiba selaku sekertarisku meninggalkanku, aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan meja kerjaku menuju arah jendela kaca yang berada dibelakangku.

Tidak lama setelah aku melangkahkan kaki, akhirnya aku sampai didepan jendela kantorku. Disini aku bisa melihat betapa gelapnya langit malam hari ini, tanpa diterangi oleh bintang-bintang yang biasanya bertaburan. Sama seperti hatiku yang gelap sekarang.

"Sial" ucapku saat aku teringat lagi akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kejadian dimana aku mengatakan hal yang harusnya tidak aku katakan, mengatakan hal yang harusnya hanyalah aku yang mengetahuinya (Bukan kata yang mengatakan bahwa itumu kurang bes..., tapi yang setelahnya).

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas kantor yang tersisa, akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang, di tempat dimana dia tinggal. Tapi lebih tepatnya aku berada dipinggir jalan didepan apartemant kumuhnya.

Kemudian aku putuskan untuk keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan kearah pintu apartemantnya. Meski aku sudah berada tepat didepan pintu apartemantnya, tapi aku tidak memutuskan untuk mengetuknya agar orang yang tinggal dalamnya membukkanya, melainkan aku hanya mondar mandir tidak jelas didepan sini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan disini' batinku sambil tetap mondar-mandir kekanan dan kekiri.

Tapi disaat pikiranku masih dalam keadaan kacau, tiba-tiba saja sorot cahaya lampu mengarah kemukaku yang mengakibatkan pandanganku menjadi buram.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriakku pada seseorang yang mengarahkan sorot cahaya lampu itu kearah mukaku. Mendengar ucapanku barusan, orang yang menyorot cahaya lampu itu kemudian mengubah arah sorotannya yang tadinya kemukaku menjadi kearah bawah. Disaat itu aku melihat seorang pria berseragam Polisi yang sedang memegang sebuah senter berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat malam" ucap Polisi itu sambil memberi hormat padaku.

"Iya pak ada apa ?" tanyaku bingung akan keberadaannya disini.

"Apa anda tinggal disini ?"

"Tidak pak"

"Apa anda mengenal atau ada urusan dengan penghuni didalam"

"Tidak juga, memang ada apa ?"

"Kalau begitu anda harus ikut denganku kekantor"

"Loh emang ada apa, aku tidak melakukan hal apa-apa"

"Memang anda tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi belum melakukannya"

"Maksud bapak ?"

"Sedari tadi saya memperhatikan anda mondar mandir ditempat ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa anda sekarang sedang atau ingin melakukan kejahatan"

"Tunggu pak, mana mungkin aku ..."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, ayo ikut aku dan jelaskan nanti dikantor polisi"

"Apa, tunggu dulu"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang berada, ditempat duduk didalam kantor polisi.

"Silahkan anda bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menjamin anda" ucap polisi tadi yang membawaku kesini.

"Mana mungkin ada yang mau malam-malam begini datang menjaminku. Apa tidak bisa aku saja yang menjamin diriku sendiri, lagiankan aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucapku didepan Polisi itu.

"Meskipun itu bisa, tapi anda akan tetap ditahan selama malam ini"

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi seseorang dulu" ucapku sambil memalingkan pandanganku dari polisi itu menuju ponsel yang aku pegang sekarang. Kemudian akupun langsung menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang kupikir bisa datang kesini. Bukan Dobe yang pasti sulit untuk bangun tengah malam begini, apalagi Ayahku, mau cari mati aku menghubungi Ayahku untuk menjaminku dikantor Polisi. Ibuku, tentu saja bukan, bisa-bisa setelah aku dikeluarkan dari sini malah kemudian aku menjadi tahanan rumahnya. Tentu saja pilihan terakhirku dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa datang kesini menurutku yaitu kakaku Itachi.

"Halo Kakak"

"Hn ada apa ?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang"

"Apa cepat katakan"

"Mm, kau datanglah kekantor Polisi untuk menjaminku sekarang"

"Apa kantor polisi"

"Iya cepatlah, kalau tidak aku akan ditahan semalaman disini"

"Oh, halo Sasuke suaramu putus-putus aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"

Tut tut tut

"Halo halo Itachi !" teriakku saat Itachi menutup telphonnya "Sialan" lanjutku mengumpat.

"Bagaimana ?" ucap Polisi didepanku setelah aku memasukan ponselku kesaku celan.

"Tidak ada yang menjaminku" jawabku atas pertanyaan Polisi itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Polisi itu sambil berdiri dari kursinya "Ayo ikuti aku" lanjutnya sambil menuju ruang tahanan.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah mengikutinya menuju tempatku menginap malam ini.

.

.

.

Ting ting ting

"Oi bangun !" terdengar suara seseorang dari luar tahanan yang menyuruhku bangun sambil memukul jeruji tahanan beberapakali.

Aku yang terganggu akan suara itu ahirnya perlahan-lahan membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang menggangu acara tidurku yang nyaman ini meski didalam jeruji tahanan.

"Oi bangun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur disini !" teriak orang itu lagi yang kuketahui adalah seorang petugas Polisi.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang ?" tanyaku pada petugas itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Iya, setelah kamu mengisi beberapa formulir" ucap petugas itu sambil membukakan pintu tahanan untukku.

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku kemudian berdiri dari tempatku sekarang dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju petugas itu.

"Silahkan kamu mengisi formulir yang ada dimeja itu" ucap petugas itu sambil menunjuk kearah barang yang dimaksud.

"Hn" ucapku datar sambil berjalan kearah tempat formulir itu berada dan mulai mengisinya setelah aku berada disana.

"Ini aku sudah mengisinya" ucapku pada petugas didepanku "Jadi boleh aku pergi dari sini sekarang ?" lanjutku bertanya.

"Iya silahkan" ucap petugas itu mempersilahkan aku untuk pergi.

"Hn" ucapku datar lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor Polisi itu.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Polisi itu, kemudian aku berjalan menuju kearah apartemant kumuh gadis itu untuk mengambil mobilku yang terparkir didekat tempatnya. Masalahnya waktu aku digiring kekantor Polisi aku tidak membawa serta mobilku bersamaku (Mana mungkin bisa, orang yang ditangkap oleh petugas Polisi mana bisa bawa mobil sendiri).

Tidak beberapa lama aku berjalan dikarenakan jarak antara kantor Polisi dan tempat itu tidak begitu jauh, akhirnya aku sudah sampai ketempat itu dan masuk kedalam mobilku. Saat aku berniat untuk menghidupkan mobilku untuk pergi dari tempat ini, tiba-tiba pandanganku kemudian teralihkan oleh mobil sport hitam yang baru saja berhenti didepan apartemant gadis itu. Karena penasaran untuk apa mobil orang kaya itu berhenti disini, akupun langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan mulai mengamati mobil sport hitam itu.

Dari dalam mobil itu, kemudian munculah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan kalau tidak salah lihat ada tato dikeningnya mulai berjalan kearah pintu apartemant gadis itu. Anak berrambut merah yang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu kemudian dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu apartemant itu beberapa kali. Dan beberapa saat itu pula munculah seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna indigo keluar dari balik pintu.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga tiba-tiba saja anak itu mencolek dagu gadis itu yang membuatku geram.

"Sialan kau anak kecil, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinataku" ucapku geram sambil kedua tanganku mencengkram setir mobilku "Tunggu dulu, Hinataku apa yang baru saja kukatakan !" lanjutku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

Kemudian aku melihat anak itu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian menuju mobilnya. Hinata yang tadinya diam saja kemudian mengikuti anak itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Aku yang ingin tau ada hubungan apa mereka, kemudian mengikuti mobil itu dari belakang. Setelah beberapa menit mengikuti mobil itu, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berbelok masuk menuju kedalam sekolah yang aku tau itu adalah sekolah Hinata.

"Jadi mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama, tapi ada hubungan apa mereka" ucapku pelan yang masih mengamati mobil itu masuk kedalam sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang !" teriakku saat aku memasuki rumahku.

Dan dengan cepat setelah aku mengucapkan salam itu Ibuku datang menghampiriku "Sasuke dari mana saja kau, semalaman tidak pulang ?" tanya Ibuku disampingku.

"Tidak dari mana-mana, hanya saja aku tadi malam sedang menginap ditempat yang tidak biasa" ucapku santai sambil menuju keruang makan.

"Dimana tempat tidak biasa itu, apa kamu melakukan hal-hal aneh ?" tanya Ibuku yang masih mengikutiku.

"Hal-hal aneh apa, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sumpah" ucapku menyakinkan Ibuku.

"Benar ?" tanya Ibuku yang masih mencurigaiku.

"Iya benar" jawabku sambil mendudukkan diri dikursi meja makan untuk memulai aktifitas makan pagiku.

.

.

.

Didalam kamarku sekarang, aku dari tadi memikirkan sesuatu yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang. Ada hubungan apa Hinata dengan anak itu, dan kalau tidak salah ingat aku pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi dimana.

Setelah berfikir keras sambil tiduran diatas ranjangku, kemudian aku mengingat siapa anak itu "Anak tukang pasir" ucapku sambil membuka kedua mataku yang tadinya tertutup "Tapi ada hubungan apa anak itu dengan Hinata ?" ucapku yang sekarang menjadi pikiranku.

Tanpa menebak-nebak ada hubungan apa dengan mereka, kemudian aku berjalan kearah meja kerjaku dan meraih ponsel yang tadi aku taruh disana. Aku kemudian mencari nama Sekertaris di daftar buku telfonku dan menghubunginya.

"Halo Presdir, ada apa menghubungiku ?"

"Apa kau bisa mencarikan aku nomer telfon anak dari pengusaha pasir"

"Pengusaha pasir ?"

"Iya, pengusaha pasir yang pernah berkerja sama dengan kita dulu saat pembangunan Mall di daerah Iwa"

"Baiklah Presdir, aku akan mencarikannya"

"Cepatlah aku menunggu mu"

Tut tut tut tut...

Akupun langsung menutup hubungan ponselku setelah aku selesai mengutarakan maksudku pada sekertarisku. Karena mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk mencari informasi itu, akupun memutuskan untuk kembali keranjangku dan mulai memejamkan mataku sebentar.

.

.

Nud nud nud

Suara getar ponselku yang berada di meja kerjaku membuatku terkaget menyebabkan aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku kemudian mulai berjalan kearah meja kerjaku dan meraih ponselku untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghubungiku sekarang.

"Kiba" ucapku saat melihat nama sekertaris dilayar ponselku.

"Ya, bagaimana hasilnya Kiba" jawabku setelah aku menekan tombol hijau di ponselku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan semua nomor ponselnya Presdir"

"Semuanya, maksudmu ?"

"Begini Presdir, Pengusaha pasir itu memiliki lebih dari satu anak, lebih tepatnya tiga"

"Tiga ?"

"Iya Presdir"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka semua, aku hanya butuh satu, anaknya yang masih seorang pelajar"

"Oh begitu, kalau yang masih pelajar sih cuma ada satu, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara"

"Gaara"

"Iya Presdir"

"Kalau begitu berika aku nomor ponselnya"

"Baiklah Presdir, nomor ponselnya adalah ..." ucap Kiba memberitahuku nomor ponsel dari Gaara.

"Baiklah terima kasih" ucapku sambil mematikan hubungan ponselku.

Setelah aku mendapatkan nomor ponsel anak bernama Gaara itu, kemudian giliran aku yang menghubunginya.

Tut tut tut...

"Halo siapa ini ?" tanya anak yang kuhubungi.

"Ini aku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha Sasuke, ada urusan apa seorang Uchiha menghubungiku ?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Bertemu, untuk apa aku bertemu denganmu"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Begitu"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu nanti jam 3 di cafe cute yang berada didekat sekolahku berada, kau tau tidak ?"

"Aku tau, baiklah aku tunggu kau" ucapnya sambil memutuskan sambungan telfonku.

.

.

Karena waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah 3, akupun kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju ketempat dimana aku tadi membuat janji.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu !" teriakku saat aku menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Tunggu mau kemana kamu ?" tanya Ibuku yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai satu.

"Ada urusan sebentar" jawabku setelah aku mendaratkan kakiku di lantai satu.

"Kemana ?" tanya Ibuku lagi sambil menuju kearahku.

"Menemui seseorang" jawabku sambil menuju kepintu keluar.

"Sebelum keluar makan dulu, kau tadi belum makan kan" ucap Ibuku hampir meraih tanganku.

"Tidak bu aku sedang buru-buru" ucapku sambil kabur meningalkan Ibuku sendirian disana.

"Sasuke !" teriaknya kepadaku.

.

.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah aku mengendarai mobilku, akhirnya aku sampai ditempat dimana aku bertemu dengan anak bernama Gaara itu, yaitu di cafe cute. Waktu sekarang menunjukkan jam tiga kurang sepuluh menit, akupun mulai menunggu kedatangan anak itu. Sambil menunggu anak itu datang, kemudian aku putuskan untuk memesan sesuatu agar perutku ini terisi sedikit.

"Permisi" ucapku sambil mengangkat tanganku agar menjadi pusat perhatian para pelayan disini.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, pelayan yang kukenal datang menghampiriku. Gadis berambut pink yang bikin mataku sakit, Sakura.

"Tumben kau datang kesini Sasuke, mau bertemu Hinata ya ?" godanya sambil bersiap mencatat pesananku.

"Tidak, aku kesini karena ada janji dengan seseorang" ucapku datar "Aku mau pesan Spageti" lanjutku memesan yang kemudian dicatat oleh Sakura.

"Minumnya ?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Jus tomat" jawabku lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" ucap Sakura yang kemudian pergi meninggalkanku menuju dapurnya.

Saat aku sedang menunggu pesananku datang, tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu cafe ini masuklah Hinata dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bernama Gaara kedalam cafe ini bersamaan menandakan bahwa mereka datang bersama.

Melihat orang yang aku tunggu telah datang, akupun mengangkat tanganku untuk memberitahu posisiku duduk. Gaara yang melihat akan keberadaanku kemudian berjalan menghampiriku, sedang Hinata yang juga menyadari kehadiranku hanya memalingkan wajahnya menuju pintu yang pernah aku masuki (Ruangan yang bertuliskan khusus karyawan).

Setelah sampai ditempatku berada sekarang, Gaara kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditempatku.

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengundangku kesini ?" tanyanya datar kepadaku.

"Jadi langsung keintinya" ucapku santai.

"Begitulah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucapnya datar lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mau tanya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata ?" ucapku serius kepadanya.

"Jadi hanya masalah ini ?"

"Iya, cepat katakan"

"Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan khusus"

"Jadi tidak ada hubungan ?"

"Begitulah,..."

"..."

"Tapi"

"Tapi ?"

"Jika aku memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya"

"Apa maksudmu ?" ucapku yang mulai emosi karena mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Dia tidak akn menolak apapun yang aku mau" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"A-pa maksudmu barusan, k-kau sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Hinata ?" ucapku yang tidak percaya akan katanya barusan.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya"

"Mana mungkin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kau dan dia ..." ucapku terhenti tak mau melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Dia itu berhutang padaku, dia tidak mampu membayar sehinga dia menjadi gadisku" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kau" ucapku sambil meraih kerah bajunya karena sudah tak bisa menahan emosi .

"Kenapa, kau menginginkannya, kalau begitu bayar hutangnya dan ambilah dia untukmu" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dimukanya, meski aku sedang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku kemudian melepas cengkramanku dari kerah bajunya dan mulai duduk seperti biasanya.

"Berapa yang kau mau ?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya mobilmu yang kuinginkan dulu"

"Apa, kau tau harganya berapa ?"

"Aku tau"

"Lantas kenapa kau menginginkannya, itu tidak masuk akal"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah, karena aku masih bisa menikmati dia dengan puas" ucapnya yang membuat aku menjadi emosi dan melemparkan kunci mobilku kearahnya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya setelah berhasil menangkap kunci mobilku.

"Beritahu dia bahwa hutangnya telah lunas dan kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi"

"Oke" ucapnya santai sambil meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

Dia kemudian menuju kearah Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari ruang khusus karyawan itu dan membisikan sesuatu.

.

"Baiklah kalu begitu selamat tinggal Hinata" ucap Gaara pada Hinata yang bisa kudengar sambil keluar dari tempat ini.

'Apa itu benar Hinata, kau dan dia telah...' batinku saat melihat Hinata menuju kearahku.

Tapi selang beberapa waktu setelah Gaara pergi, tiba-tiba saja getar ponsel disakuku mengusikku. Aku kemudian merogoh saku celanaku dan mulai membaca sms yang dikirim seseorang untukku.

"Nomor ini kan milik anak itu" ucapku setelah melihat nomor telephon yang terlihat dilayar ponselku. Aku kemudian membuka isi smsnya dan mulai membacanya.

'Aku bercanda soal Hinata tadi, tapi untuk masalah hutangnya itu memang benar. Jadi terima kasih atas mobilnya'.

"Apa, anak ini, dasar sial" ucapku kesal karena telah dipermainkan olehnya.

Saat sedang kesal sendiri mengenai hal barusan, Hinata yang tadi berjalan kearahku telah sampai dihadapanku sekarang.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" ucapnya yang berdiri didepanku.

"Baiklah" balasku akan ajakannya.

Dan disaat itu pula dia berbalik dari hadapanku menuju kearah ruangan khusus karyawan itu. Aku yang tadi menyetujui ajakannya kemudian berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat aku sedang berjalan mengikuti Hinata, aku berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sedang membawakan pesananku.

"Sasuke pesananmu ?" ucap Sakura bingung saat aku melewatinya.

"Taruh saja dulu disana" ucapku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan mengikuti Hinata.

Setelah aku berada diruang loker dimana aku pertama kali aku menyentuh Hinata (Menyentuh dalam arti sebenarnya).

"Ada apa ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ada apa denganmu ini, kata Gaara tadi kau telah mebayar hutangku"

"Dia mengatakan itu"

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, minta kembali uangmu padanya"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin bisa"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tidak akan memintanya kembali, dengan begitu hiduplah dengan normal, jangan terlalu keras bekerja hanya untuk membayar hutang"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini !"

"Aku bisa !"

"..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya hal yang sudah terlewat, aku mau kembali kemejaku untuk makan pesananku" ucapku sambil meninggalkannya ditempat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyantap makananku, aku kemudian berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar pesananku tadi.

"Ini" ucapku sambil menyodorkan uang 10ribu yen kepada kasir yang ada didepanku.

"Ini kembaliannya dan terima kasih atas kunjungannya" ucap kasir itu sambil menyodorkan beberapa uang kembalian kepadaku.

"Hn" gumamku sambil berlalu keluar meninggalkan kasir itu.

"Terpaksa aku naik taksi untuk pulang" ucap sendiri sambil berdiri ditepi jalan untuk menghentikan taksi yang lewat.

Tapi saat aku ingin menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk aku naiki, dari belakang namaku disebut (Bukan nama sih, lebih tepatnya sebuah panggilan yang biasanya diberikan olehku darinya).

"Paman tunggu" itulah suara yang aku dengar dari belakangku.

Aku yang tau siapa yang memanggilku barusan, kemudian memutuskan untuk membalikan badanku.

"Hinata"

"Paman tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya yang kemudian telah berada didepanku.

"Ada apa Hinata ?"

"Itu, aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minta maaf ?"

"Iya, harusnya aku berterima kasih atas bantuan paman karena membayar hutangku, tapi malah aku marah pada paman, jadi tolong maafkan aku"

"Tidak masalah" ucapku sambil mengangkat dagunya untuk menegakkan kepalanya yang menunduk sambil mengelus pipinya yang halus setelahnya (Inilah niatku yang sebenarnya mengelus pipinya yang halusss).

Tapi saat aku sedang keenakan atas perbuatanku sekarang ini, kemudian tiba-tiba saja suaranya mengganggu keenakanku sekarang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, PAMAN !" ucapnya geram kepadaku.

"Hehehehe..." tawaku datar yang tak enak "Tidak ada kok" lanjutku berbicara.

"Lalu tanganmu ini sedang apa, PAMAN !" geramnya sambil meremas tangan kananku yang sedang menempel dipipi halusnya.

"Aduh duh duh duh..." ucapku kesakitan karena tanganku diremasnya sangat kuat.

"Ternyata paman masih saja sama, masih Mesuuum !" teriaknya keras yang diimbangi oleh kerasnya remasan tangannya.

"Aduhhh... lepaskan gadis tengik !" teriakku kesakitan.

"Aku tadinya ingin berpikir kalau paman ini baik, tapi ternyata paman masih saja sama !" teriaknya yang semakin keras meremas tanganku.

"Aduhhh... maaf, aku minta maaf, jadi lepaskan tanganku, aduh duh duh duh...!

"Ini balasan dari tangan paman yang MESUM...!"

"aduhhhh...!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" salamku seperti biasa saat aku masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi kali ini keadaannya tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Ibuku akan dengan cepat mendatangiku dan menuntunku kemeja makan, tapi kali ini Ibuku tidak melakukannya.

'Ada apa ini ?' batinku bertanya.

Saat aku melewati ruang keluarga yang berada disebelah ruang makan, aku melihat beberapa orang berkumpul ditempat itu, ada Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi yang sedang berlutut dihadapan Ayahku.

'Itachi sedang berlutut, kenapa ?, ada apa ?' batinku bertanya-tanya saat melihat kejadian ini.

Kemudian karena penasaran akan apa yang terjadi saat ini, akupun kemudian memasuki ruang keluarga dan bertanya akan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanyaku yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada disini memandangiku, termasuk Ayah, Ibu, Itachi dan, 'Siapa lagi cewek yang sedang duduk di sofa itu ?'

.

.

.

.

END OF Chapter 4

Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya.


	5. Chapter 5

# Perasaan apa ini ?#

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Tetep SasuHina

Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.

Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanyaku yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada disini memandangiku, termasuk Ayah, Ibu, Itachi dan, 'Siapa lagi cewek yang sedang duduk disofa itu ?' batinku bingung saat melihat seorang wanita berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga mawar berwarna putih disisi kanannya, sedang duduk tertunduk disebelah kiri Ibuku.

"Sasuke kamu sudah pulang" ucap Ibuku sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ibu ada apa ini ?" tanyaku lagi kepada Ibuku yang sekarang sudah berada didepanku.

"Sudah tidak usah bertanya lagi, Ibu jelaskan nanti" ucap Ibuku sambil menuntunku keluar dari tempat ini, tapi belum sempat aku dan Ibuku keluar, suara Ayahku menghentikanku.

"Sasuke kau duduk saja disofa itu bersama Ibumu" ucap Ayahku yang kemudian aku turuti.

"Cepat katakan apa pembelaanmu sekarang Itachi ?" ucap Ayahku yang membuatku tambah bingung.

'Pembelaan, apa lagi maksud ayah ini ?' batinku bingung.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, tapi aku mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya" ucap Itachi yang membuatku sedikit mengerti akan keadaan disini sekarang.

'Itachi mencintai gadis di sebelah ibuku ini, tapi hubungan mereka sepertinya ketahuan oleh Ayah, dan Ayah tidak menyetujuhi hubungan mereka' batinku menarik kesimpulan sementara ini sambil mengangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas.

"Lalu bagaimana penjelasanmu tentang perbuatanmu kepadanya" lanjut Ayahku berbicara.

"I-itu... " ucap Itachi terbata.

'Hoh begitu rupanya, Itachi ternyata membawa lari gadis itu untuk menikah karena Ayah tidak menyetujuinya tapi berhasil digagalkan oleh Ayah dan akhirnya mereka berakhir disini' batinku lagi 'Aku memang jenius' lanjutku lagi.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan perbuatanku itu Ayah" ucap Itachi kepada Ayah.

"Tentu saja kau akan bertanggung jawab akan anak yang sedang dikandungnya, mana mungkin kau akan lepas tangan begitu saja !" ucap Ayahku dengan menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hah, kau menghamilinya bodoh, tak kusangka kau sebejat itu" ucapku tanpa sadar setelah mendengar ucapan Ayahku sambil tertawa.

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, Itachi yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung menatapku dan memberikan death glear andalannya yang tidak mempan bagiku.

"Kau diam saja Sasuke" ucap Ayahku kepadaku yang membuatku langsung menutup mulutku.

"Maka dari itu aku membawanya kemari Ayah, agar mendapat persetujuan dari Ayah dan Ibu untuk menikahinya"

"Apa boleh buat, kau sudah menghamilinya, aku tak bisa mencegahmu untuk menikahinya" ucap Ayahku yang sepertinya menyetujui akan hubungan Itachi dan gadis berambut biru disebelah Ibuku.

"Terima kasih Ayah" ucap Itachi sambil berdiri menuju gadis di sebelah Ibuku.

"Cepat ucapkan terima kasih pada Ayah dan Ibu" lanjut Itachi pada gadis itu.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan, gadis itupun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk ke Ayahku dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih Ayah" ucapnya kepada Ayahku dan "Terima kasih Ibu" lanjutnya membungkuk kepada Ibuku.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga kami nak Konan" ucap Ibuku sambil memegang bahu gadis itu dan menegakkan kembali dari acara membungkuknya.

"Lihat kau menangis" ucap Ibuku sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata gadis itu "Seharusnya kau bahagia" lanjut Ibuku berbicara.

"Tidak Ibu, aku tidak sedih, aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena Ayah dan Ibu mau menerimaku menjadi menantu disini" ucap gadis itu kepada Ibuku.

Aku yang melihat kejadian dihadapanku sekarang hanya bisa memutar bola mataku.

"Kayak sinetron saja" ucapku pelan sambil berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk.

"Ehem, perkenalkan aku Sasuke" lanjutku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Iya salam kenal Sasuke" ucap gadis itu sambil menjabat tanganku "Namaku Konan" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, salam kenal juga" ucapku yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Ibu aku keatas dulu, mau istirahat" lanjutku berbicara kepada Ibuku yang berada disamping gadis bernama Konan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu istirahatlah" ucap Ibuku mengizinkan.

"Ayah aku keatas dulu" giliranku berucap pada Ayahku yang sedang duduk disofa satunya.

"Hn" balasan yang aku terima.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban itu, kemudian aku menepuk pundak Itachi dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Konan.

"Aku tinggal dulu kakak ipar" ucapku yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarku.

"Ada-ada saja kejadian hari ini" ucapku saat merebahkan tubuhku keatas ranjang.

.

.

.

Setelah aku menyantap makan siangku yang terlambat beberapa jam, akupun langsung menuju garasi tempat mobil cantikku DULU ada disana.

Setelah sampai disana, aku langsung membuka garasi itu dan memasukinya untuk mencari kendaraan yang bisa aku pakai.

Aku disini tidak melihat satupun mobil terpakir disini, aku hanya melihat sebuah motor milikku yang pernah aku pakai saat aku bersekolah dulu, yaitu Motor Kaw*saki Shinobi berwarna biru.

"Hm..., sekali-kali ganti suasana juga tidak buruk" ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju motor biruku itu.

Aku langsung meraih helm hitam yang tergantung di kemudi motorku dan langsung memakainya.

Setelah semua siap meski aku tidak memakai jaket dan hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang sekarang aku pakai, akupun langsung menaiki motorku dan langsung memacunya menuju jalan raya yang akan mengantarku ketempat biasa aku meluangkan waktu akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Binggo

Itu dia sasaranku baru keluar dari sarangnya, aku dengan segera langsung mengenakan helmku dan menuju kearahnya.

Tin tin

Suara klaksonku saat aku mendekat kearahnya.

Dia dan temannya yang sedang berjalan kemudian terkaget dan secara bersamaan berbalik kearahku.

"Hei siapa kau ?" tanya sasaranku kepadaku yang kurespon dengan memarkirkan motorku dan membuka helm yang sedang kukenakan

(Seperti iklan shampo, aku mengibaskan rambutku kekanan dan kekiri saat membuka helmku) so cool, bagiku.

Tapi ekspresi yang kulihat dari wajahnya sepertinya tidak bisa ku jelaskan, antara aneh, jijik atau mau muntah. Memang anak ini, tidak tau orang keren itu seperti apa, lihat saja temannya yang ada disampingnya, begitu terpesona akan akan aksiku barusan, sedangkan dia, aduh-aduh bisa-bisanya sih aku kenal orang seperti ini.

"Paman lagi-lagi datang kesini" ucapnya kepadaku saat dia tahu kalau itu aku.

"Apa tidak boleh, akukan kebetulan lewat sini dan kuputuskan untuk menunggumu sekalian" ucapku mendekatinya.

"Loh kok kakak tumben memakai motor, memang mobil kakak kemana ?" tanya temannya kepadaku.

"Mobilku, m... aku hanya bosan memakainya, jadi kuberikan saja pada orang" jawabku sedikit berfikir akan pertanyaan yang tidak kuduga itu.

"Wah kakak ini sudah ganteng, baik lagi, pasti tipe cowok yang bisa membahagiakan pacar, iya kan Hinata" ucapnya sambil menyikut lengan temannya.

"Apaan sih kamu ini Ayame" ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu sambil menyentakkan sikutan-sikutan yang diberikan oleh temannya yang sekarang kuingat bernama Ayame.

Tapi saat Hinata dan Ayame sedang bercengkrama seperti itu, dari arah dalam sekolah munculah mobil Ferrari limeted edision MANTAN milikku mendekat ke tempatku sekarang berdiri.

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil itu setelah berada disampingku.

"Yo Uchiha, ternyata mobil ini memang nyaman sekali dikendarai, terima kasih lagi" ucapnya setelah menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kau juga Hinata, aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, jika bukan karenamu, mobil ini tidak akan menjadi miliku" ucapnya kepada Hinata yang membuatku menghampirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi atau akan aku gores mobil ini" ucapku geram didekat wajahnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucapnya yang membuatku menjauh dari mobil itu "Hinata, Ayame, aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya meninggalkan tempat ini.

'Sialan anak itu' batinku kesal.

Setelah mobil itu pergi dari sini, Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju arahku.

"Paman" ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku yang mendengar itu kemudian berbalik kearahnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku datar kepadannya.

"Bukannya itu mobil paman ?"

"Sebenarnya bisa dibilang, ya... begitulah"

"Begitulah apanya !, Apa jangan-jangan dengan mobil itu paman membayar hutangku ?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah diributkan lagi, ayo kuantar kau ketempat kerjamu" ucapku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Paman !" ucapnya sedikit menahan laju langkahnya, tapi karena tenagaku yang bisa dibilang lebih unggul, akhirnya aku dan dia sekarang sudah berada di samping motorku.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, cepat kenakan ini" ucapku sambil menyodorkan helm hitam milikku.

"Tidak sebelum paman mengatakan hal sebenarnya padaku"

"Aku memberikan mobilku untuknya agar dia tidak menganggumu, sebab hanya akulah yang boleh mengganggumu, mengerti" ucapku sambil mengenakannya dengan helm yang tidak mau dipakainya "Ayo naik" lanjutku setelah aku menaiki motorku.

Tapi dilihat dari sifatnya yang keras kepala itu, sepertinya dia tidak akan mudah naik kemotorku.

"Ayolah, tidak ada ruginyakan kau kuantar, setidaknya berterima kasihlah dengan cara ini" ucapku yang memang ampuh atau apa, tiba-tiba saja dia dengan sukarela naik keatas motorku.

"Tidak burukkan ?" ucapku lagi sambil menghidupkan motorku.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa paman tidak memakai helm" ucapnya yang sepertinya menghawatirkanku.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting kau aman" ucapku bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu "Ayame kami pergi dulu" lanjutku berpamitan kepada Ayame yang dibalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

"Aku mau mempercepat laju motor ini, sebaiknya kau berpegangan denganku" ucapku memperingatkannya.

"Tidak akan !" ucapnya tegas kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak tanggung ya" ucapku yang langsung menancap gas kencang-kencang.

Dia yang tersentak akan efek itu, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya kepinggangku dan ehem... itunya menempel dipunggungku.

.

.

.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kamipun akhirnya sampai didepan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Dia yang telah sampai ditempat tujuannya kemudian turun dari motorku dan melepas helm yang dia pakai.

"Ini paman" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan helmnya.

Aku yang mendengar itu kemudian membalikan badanku menerima helm itu.

"Paman hidung kamu berdarah !" ucapnya panik saat melihat hidungku berdarah.

Aku yang tidak sadar akan itu kemudian meraba hidungku dan mendapatinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Aduh bagaimana ini ?" ucapku ikutan panik.

Diapun kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang berada disakunya dan menghapus darah dihidungku.

"Aduh paman kenapa mimisan sih" ucapnya disela mengelapnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau" ucapku setelah hidungku bersih.

"Apa mungkin karena paman tidak terbiasa terkena angin saat naik motor" ucapnya sambil memasukan lagi sapu tangannya kesaku roknya.

"Mungkin saja" ucapku yang kemudian berjalan menuju kafe itu didampingi olehnya.

.

.

"Selamat Datang !" ucap kasir berambut cepol dua kepadaku saat aku masuk kedalam kafe.

"Hn" jawabku singkat kepada gadis itu.

Hinata yang ada disampingku kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku menuju ruang gantinya.

Akupun kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kursi tempatku biasa duduk.

Gadis pink yang bernama Sakura yang melihat akan kehadiranku disini kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sasuke, tumben kau datang bersama Hinata, apa kau dan dia sudah" godanya kepadaku saat sudah berada didekatku.

"Sudah apa ?, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" ucapku kepada Sakura sambil membolak balik daftar menu.

"Tapi kau suka kan sama dia"

"Suka, sudah kubilang mana mungkin aku suka sama dia"

"Benar kau tidak suka"

"..."

"Tapi kalau dia diambil orang bagai mana" ucap Sakura yang membuatku menutup daftar menu yang sedang kupegang.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam saja" ucapku yang membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika suka, jangan malu-malu Sasuke" ucapnya yang membuatku melototinya "Baiklah satu kopi hitam akan segera datang" lanjutnya berbicara sambil tersenyum meninggalkanku.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Sakura pergi, Hinata kemudian keluar dari ruang gantinya dan mulai melayani beberapa pengunjung. Tak sedetikpun aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, mulai dari caranya berjalan, menghidangkan pesanan untuk pelanggan, dan senyumnya saat dia berhadapan dengan mereka, begitu membuatku terpesona, apakah aku memang ..., tidak mungkin.

.

"Hei, jangan kurang ajar ya !" terdengar teriakan Hinata saat dirinya sedang melayani disebuah meja yang dihuni beberapa anak sekolah.

Aku yang mendengar teriakan Hinata barusan langsung tersadar akan lamunanku dan mulai mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku mau pesan jus jeruk itu saja" ucap salah satu dari mereka dan

Puk

Tidak bisa kupercaya, anak itu berani-beraninya dia menyentuh bagian belakang Hinata, apa dia tidak tau kalau hanya aku yang boleh kurang ajar pada Hinata.

"Kurang ajar, sudah kuperingatkan kau malah..." ucap Hinata terputus saat aku menyentuh pundak kanannya.

"Paman" lanjut Hinata berbicara saat melihat yang menyentuh pundaknya adalah aku.

"Hei anak kecil, berani-beraninya kau menyentuh milikku !" ucapku pada anak yang tadi menyentuh bagian belakang Hinata.

"Milikku" ucap Hinata sambil melihatku.

Aku yang tanpa sadar mengatakan itu dan mendapatkan tatapan dari Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mulai memfokuskan diriku lagi pada anak tadi.

"Lalu apa maumu hah" ucap anak itu sambil berdiri diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Kurang ajar kau !" ucapku kepada anak-anak itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, diruang loker tempat Hinata sekarang sedang mengobati luka disudut bibirku.

"Aduh pelan-pelan sedikit !" teriakku pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang menyentuh sudut bibirku dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri alkohol.

"Paman ini manja sekali, tahan sedikit kenapa" ucapnya tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali Hinata" ucap yang masih kesakitan.

"Salah siapa paman sok jagoan seperti tadi, beginilah akibatnya jika paman sok jagoan"

"Setidaknyakan aku mau menolongmu"

"Menolongku, apa tidak salah" ucapnya yang sepertinya meremehkanku.

(Begini ceritanya, saat aku mau melancarkan tinjuku pada anak tadi yang menyentuh Hinata, anak itu dengan mudah menghindari pukulanku dan mulai membalas memukulku diikuti teman-temannya. Begitulah nasibku saat itu, dikroyok oleh anak-anak ingusan.

Tapi saat aku sudah tidak berdaya, Hinata dengan kemampuan supernya memukul, menendang dan membanting anak-anak itu dengan mudah dan langsung membuat mereka kabur melarikan diri).

"Hm" helaan nafasku 'Nasib-nasib' batinku meratapi nasib sialku ini, mau jadi pahlawan malah jadi sial.

.

.

"Setidaknya kan aku mau menolongmu, ...meskipun hasilnya gagal"

"Huh paman ini" ucapnya yang ditambah dengan senyum dibibirnya yang imut itu.

Aku yang melihat bibir itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memalingkan wajahku cepat-cepat agar aku tidak lepas kendali dan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Paman ini kenapa sih, sedang diobati malah bertingka aneh" ucapnya bingung akan perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba saja memalingkan wajah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" ucapku sambil berdiri "Aku sudah lebih baik, sebaiknya aku keluar dari sini" lanjutku sambil berjalan melewatinya 'Ada apa aku ini'.

Tapi sebelum aku keluar dari ruang loker itu, aku putuskan berhenti tanpa membalikkan badan "Aku nanti akan mengantarmu pulang" ucapku yang langsung membuka pintu didepanku dan keluar tanpa menunggunya memberi jawaban.

.

.

.

"Pakailah, kali ini aku membawa dua helm" ucapku saat menyodorkan helm yang sama dengan punyaku.

Dia dengan suka rela kemudian mengambil helm hitam yang ada ditanganku dan langsung memakainya.

"Apa paman tidak apa-apa memakai motor, nanti jangan-jangan paman mimisan lagi" ucap Hinata sebelum dia naik kemotorku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, akukan sudah memakai helm, mana mungkin aku akan mimisan lagi, ayo cepat naik" mintaku padan

ya, padahal perintah.

"Iya-iya" ucapnya yang kemudian menaiki motorku.

"Pegangan, nanti kamu mau jatuh lagi" ucapku yang dibalas dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kemejaku "Sudah siap ?" lanjutku bertanya kepadanya.

"Hm" gumamnya kepadaku.

Dan seketika itu pula aku melajukan motorku menuju apartemant kumuhnya.

.

.

"Apa kau kedinginan ?" ucapku disela menuju apartemantnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan" jawabnya kepadaku.

"Jangan bohong, aku saja yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang saja kedinginan, apa lagi kamu" ucapku yang hanya dibalas dengan diam olehnya.

Cukup lama tidak ada reaksi darinya, akupun langsumg menarik tangannya dan melingkarkannya dipinggangku.

Dia yang mendapat perlakuan itu secara tiba-tiba seperti itu, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Apa yang paman lakukan ?" teriaknya kepadaku.

"Jika kau tidak merasa kedinginan, lain denganku, aku sangat kedinginan disini, jadi tolong dekatkan dirimu" ucapku yang membuat berfikir sejenak dan mulai menempelkan tubuhnya ketubuhku.

"Tapi hanya sekali ini saja paman" ucapnya setelah menempel ditubuhku.

"Ya, sekali ini saja" balasku yang kemudian kukencangkan laju motorku "Mungkin" lanjutku pelan berbicara yang hanya aku saja yang mendengarnya.

.

.

"Silahkan tuan putri" ucapku saat kami sudah sampai di depan apartemantnya.

Diapun kemudian turun dari motorku dan mulai melepas helm yang dikenakannya sekarang.

"Ini paman" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan helm yang dipegangnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi akupun kemudian mengambil helm itu dan menggantungnya dikemudi motorku. Setelah itu aku kemudian membuka helmku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Paman, kau berdarah lagi !" teriaknya saat aku membuka helmku dan mendapati hidungku mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Kenapa lagi ini ?" ucapku sambil mengelapnya darah dihidungku dengan tanganku.

"Paman hentikan, biar aku saja" ucapnya menghentikanku dan mulai mengelap darahku dengan sapu tangan yang tadi.

"Sudah paman" ucapnya setelah hidungku sudah bersih dari darah "Ohya ini juga" lanjutnya sambil meraih tanganku dan membersihkan darah yang tadi menempel ditanganku.

"Terima kasih"

"Sebenarnya paman sakit apa sih, kenapa hari ini sering sekali mimisan ?" ucapnya menghawatirkanku sambil melipat kembali sapu tangannya dan memasukannya kembali kesakunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit sama sekali"

"Lalu kenapa paman ?"

"Mungkin karena kerja jantung yang berlebihan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kerja jantung, memang paman melakukan apa ?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu paman ?"

"Besokkan hari libur nasionalkan ?"

"Iya, memang kenapa ?"

"Apa kau masih bekerja dihari libur itu ?"

"Tadi kakak Sakura memberi kami libur, jadi besok aku tidak bekerja"

"Lalu apa rencanamu dihari libur itu ?"

"Mungkin belajar"

"Belajar, dihari libur kau belajar"

"Iya memang kenapa, apa paman ada masalah tentang hal itu !"

"Tidak juga sih, itu hidupmu"

"..."

"Tapi dihidupmu sekarang ada aku yang selalu mengganggumu, jadi apa kau besok mau pergi kesuatu tempat bersamaku ?"

"Kesuatu tempat, kemana ?"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu"

"Paman ini mau mengajak seseorang tapi tidak tau mau kemana" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, sungguh indah.

"Lalu kau sendiri, apa ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi seperti taman bermain atau semacamnya"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau datang ketempat-tempat seperti itu"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku mau kepantai atau semacamnya, dimusim panas seperti pasti sangat segar bermain air dipantai" ucapnya yang lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang terpampang dibibirnya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita akan kesana, siapkan dirimu" ucapku sambil memakai helmku lagi dan menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepadanya.

"Simpan saja untukmu" ucapku sambil menyalakan mesin motorku "Masuk sana" lanjutku memerintahnya.

"Hm" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartemantnya.

Setelah dia masuk kedalam apartemantnya, akupun kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahku tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan hari ini.

.

.

"Esok..., aku tak sabar lagi menunggu hari esok"

END of Chapter 5

Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya.


	6. Chapter 6

# Perasaan apa ini ?#

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Tetep SasuHina

Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.

Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.

.

.

.

"Kakak dimana kau !" teriakku yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan mendapati kamar itu telah kosong.

"Dimana dia"

Brak ! geramku sambil membanting pintu kamar Itachi.

Setelah membanting pintu itu akupun kemudian berjalan turun menuju lantai satu untuk mencarinya disana.

"Sayang kenapa kau ribut-ribut diatas, apa ada masalah ?" tanya Ibuku yang langsung menghampiriku saat aku sudah berada dilantai satu.

"Aku mencari kak Itachi, apa dia ada dimeja makan ?" tanyaku pada Ibuku sambil berjalan kearah ruang makan.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disana, dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi" jawab Ibuku yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Dia sudah pergi !" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Sayang jangan teriak-teriak begitu, nanti Ayahmu marah" ucap Ibuku memperingatkanku.

"Gara-gara sibodoh itu bisa-bisa rencanaku jadi berantakan semua hari ini" ucapku sendiri tapi dapat didengar oleh Ibuku.

"Memang ada perlu apa dengan kakakmu ?" tanya Ibuku penasaran.

"Aku mau meminjam mobilnya hari ini untuk liburan"

"Meminjam mobil, memang kenapa dengan mobilmu, apa rusak ?" tanya Ibuku yang belum tau kabar terbaru kalau mobilku sekarang sudah tidak ada ditanganku.

"Mobilku tidak rusak"

"Lantas kenapa mau meminjam mobil kakakmu ?"

"Karena mobilku sekarang sudah kuberikan orang untuk melunasi hutang"

"Hutang, hutang karena apa, apa karena berjudi, kalau itu benar Ibu akan bilang pada Ayah kalau kamu suka berjudi sehingga aset yang sedang kamu pegang biar dibekukan semua" ucap Ibuku mengancam.

"Ibu ini apa-apaan sih, aku ini tidak berjudi, kalaupun aku berjudi, aku selalu menang"

"Lalu mobil kamu ?"

"Yang jelas bukan karena judi atau apapun" ucapku meninggalkan Ibuku menuju ruang makan.

.

.

"Ayah selamat pagi" ucapku saat memasuki ruang makan dan duduk ditempatku biasanya.

"Hn" jawabnya seperti biasa dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ini Sayang makan" ucap Ibuku sambil menyodorkan satu piring nasi lengkap dengan lauknya.

"Terima kasih Ibu" ucapku menerima piring itu dan memakan isinya.

.

.

Ting tung ting tung

Terdengar suara bel rumah saat seseorang menekannya dari luar.

"Siapa lagi yang pagi-pagi begini datang" ucapku setelah menghabiskan sarapanku.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, suara seseorang yang kukenal datang keruang makan ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya !" teriak pria berambut kuning itu dengan suaranya yang cempreng.

"Naruto tumben kamu datang pagi-pagi begini" ucap Ibuku kepada Naruto yang telah ikut bergabung duduk dimeja makan.

"Iya tante, hari ini aku pagi-pagi datang kesini karena mau mengajak Sasuke liburan"

"Liburan kemana ?"

"Biasa tante ketempat-tempat anak muda" ucap Naruto santai "Paman sendiri apakah hari ini sedang libur ?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Ayahku.

"Hn" lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Ayahku.

"Oh begitu paman" balas Naruto sok ngerti apa yang digumamkan oleh Ayahku.

"Naruto kau mau makan ?" tawar Ibuku kepada Naruto yang sepertinya belum makan.

"Jika tante memaksa, aku tidak akan menolak" ucapnya dengan cengir mengembang dibibirnya.

"Tidak usah aku juga sudah selesai" ucapku berdiri sambil menarik kerah belakang Naruto.

"Tante maaf aku tidak jadi makan disini" ucapnya disaat aku sedang menariknya keluar menuju ruang tamu.

"Dasar anak-anak" ucap Ibuku melihat tingkahku dan Naruto barusan.

.

Setelah aku berhasil menariknya keruang tamu akupun melemparknya ketempat duduk.

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanyaku datar sambil mendudukkan diri dikursi disisi lain Naruto.

"Kau ini kasar sekali"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak omong, cepat katakan"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mau mengajakmu ikut berkencan bersama Sakura"

"Maksudmu kau mau aku mengikuti kalian berkencan, begitu"

"Begitulah"

"Jangan mimpi kau"

"Ayolah Sasuke ikut denganku dari pada kau dirumah tidak ada kegiatan"

"Kata siapa aku tidak memiliki kegiatan, sudah sana pulang"

Akupun kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju kekamarku. Tapi belum jauh aku melangkahkan kakiku, muncul ide cemerlang dipikiranku untuk mensukseskan rencanaku hari ini.

"Dobe tunggu !" teriakku pada Naruto sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa, kau berubah pikiran ?" tanyanya kepadaku yang mendekatinya.

"Enak saja kau bicara" bantahku yang kemudian telah berada didepannya "Mana kunci mobilmu ?" lanjutku bertanya.

Dia yang tidak tau akan tujuanku dengan bodohnya memperlihatkan kunci yang ada disakunya "Nih" ucapnya memperlihatkan kunci itu kepadaku.

Aku yang melihat sedang memegang kunci ditangannya langsung merebutnya dan kabur menuju luar rumah.

Dia yang tersadar akan perbuatanku yang bisa dibilang cepat itu langsung berlari kearahku "Teme apa yang kau lakukan, cepat kembalikan kunci mobilku" ucapnya mencoba merebut kunci yang ada ditanganku.

"Aku pinjam" ucapku tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

"Pinjam, lalu aku pakai apa ?"

"Taxikan bisa" ucapku datar.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memakai taxi, cepat Teme berikan kunciku, aku mau kencan dengan Sakura nih"

"Tidak !"

"Teme"

"Tidak !"

"Teme"

"Aku bilang tidak !"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, didalam mobil bersama dengan sibodoh itu.

"Disana Teme, dijalan itu lalu belok !" teriak Naruto menunjukkan arah keapartemant milik Sakura.

Karena dia tidak mau melepaskanku untuk memakai mobil, jadi dia putuskan untuk ikut denganku. Apa lagi saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi besenang, dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk manis disana.

"Ayo kita jemput dulu Sakura, pasti dia akan sangat cantik memakai pakaian renang" ucapnya tadi dengan memasang tampang mesum.

"Cih menjijikkan sekali kau"

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu Teme" perintahnya kepadaku setelah kami telah sampai didepan gedung apartemant milik Sakura.

"Hn" turutku padanya (Padahal aku punya rencana licik).

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil (Sedikit lagi) "Tapi aku ambil dulu kuncinya" lanjutnya mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergantung dan pergi meningalkanku dimobil ini tanpa kunci.

"Hei Dobe sialan kau !" teriakku kesal karena lagi-lagi rencanaku gagal. Ingin pergi berdua dengan Hinata gagal, ingin meminjam mobil Itachi gagal, dan yang terbaru ingin membawa kabur mobil ini juga gagal, apa lagi kegagalan-kegagalan yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu Teme ha ha ha ha!" teriaknya kepadaku sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

.

.

"Ohya Sasuke, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sakura yang berada dibangku belakang bersama Naruto.

"Iya Teme kau sepertinya salah arah, pantaikan berada diarah lain, kenapa kau malah kearah sini" giliran si bodoh itu yang sok tau jalan.

Aku yang mendengar semua itu hanya diam tak menjawab sedikitpun.

"Teme !"

"Bisa diam tidak, aku mau menjemput seseorang !" emosiku mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang mengganggu.

Sakura yang mengerti akan ucapanku barusan hanya diam dan tersenyum. Sedang Naruto yang masih penasaran belum menutup mulutnya dan masih ribut saja.

"Siapa Teme, siapa yang mau kamu jemput Teme !" tanyanya yang masih ribut.

"Sudah kubilang ..."

Tak

"Aduh !"

ucapku terputus saat Sakura telah membungkam mulut Naruto dengan jitakan dikepalanya.

"Sudah Sasuke lanjutkan saja menyetirmu, biar anak ini aku yang urus" ucap Sakura setelah melancarkan serangannya.

"Aduh Sakura kenapa kamu ..."

"Diam Naruto atau kamu akan" potong Sakura sambil mengasah tinjunya.

Naruto yang mendapat ancaman itu dengan sigap langsung duduk manis dan menutup mulutnya.

"Itu baru bagus" ucap Sakura mendapati perintahnya dituruti oleh Naruto.

.

.

Tin tin

Suara klakson aku bunyikan saat aku sudah berada didepan apartemant kumuh milik Hinata.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, aku datang !" teriak Hinata didalam apartemantnya yang bisa aku dengar didalam mobil.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku kemudian melihat Hinata keluar dari apartemantnya dan berjalan masuk kemobil.

"Kak Sakura juga ada disini" ucap Hinata saat melihat Sakura ada dibangku belakang.

"Sudah kuduga pasti Sasuke akan kesini Hinata"

Hinatapun kemudian melihat Naruto yang ada disamping Sakura dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

Melihat wajah itu Sakurapun mengerti dan mulai memperkenalkan Naruto "Hinata perkenalkan dia Naruto, Naruto dia Hinata".

"Hinata salam kenal" ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal kak Naruto" ucap Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

Aku yang melihat itu menjadi tidak rela "Ehem" batukku yang menandakan agar mereka segera menyelesaikan acara jabat tangannya.

Setelah Hinata melepas tangan Naruto diapun kemudian membenarkan tempat duduknya dan memangku tas yang dia bawa.

"Kakak kakak, apanya yang kakak, aku saja kau panggil paman, dia kau panggil kakak, sekali-kali kau panggil kakak kenapa" ucapku yang juga kepingin dipanggil kakak olehnya.

"Paman ini protes saja" ucapnya yang sepertinya tidak akan memanggilku kakak.

.

.

"Teme kau mau kemana lagi ini, jalan inikan tidak mengarah kepantai" protes Naruto saat dia menyadari aku tidak mengarah kearah pantai.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak mengarah kepantai"

"Lalu kita mau kemana ?" tanyanya lagi kepadaku.

"Diam saja kau, nanti juga tau jika sampai"

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu Naruto tidak lagi banyak bertanya dan mulai mengobrol dengan Sakura lagi. Sedang Hinata yang ada disampingku hanya diam memandangi jendela seperti biasa.

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan dijalan raya, akhirnya kamipun sampai didepan sebuah hotel bintang 5 milik perusahaan Uchiha.

"Paman kenapa kita kesini, apa jangan-jangan paman mau berbuat macam-macam denganku, kalau itu benar awas paman nanti ya" ucapnya memperingatkanku setelah kami berempat masuk kedalam lobi hotel.

"Cih, kepedean sekali kau, memang aku mau ngapain kamu"

"Lalu kenapa kesini ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku hanya diam saja dan tetap berjalan menuju jalan keluar kebagian belakang hotel ini.

"Ini dia alasan aku membawamu kemari" ucapku pada Hinata saat kami telah sampai dibagian belakang hotel.

Dibelakang hotel ini sangat sepi tidak ada satu orang pun disana, yang ada hanyalah kolam renang yang sangat-sangat luas.

"Jadi ini alasan paman membawaku kemari ?" ucapnya dengan senyum dibibirnya yang bisa aku lihat.

"Dibanding pantai yang sekarang pastinya sangat ramai, lebih baik kita disinikan"

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui pendapatku.

"Tapi paman inikan kolam renang hotel, tapi kenapa sepi sekali disini ?" tanyanya sambil berjalan disisi kolam renang yang diikutiku disampingnya.

"Entahlah mungkin mereka sedang liburan" bohongku kepadanya agar dia tidak marah kalau sebenarnya aku telah menyewa kolam ini sehari untuknya.

"Oh begituya"

Disaat aku sedang menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Hinata, dari arah samping belakangku tiba-tiba suara cempreng milik Naruto mengusikku.

"Oei Teme ayo kita ganti baju !" teriaknya mendekatiku bersama Sakura disampingnya.

"Persetan denganmu, sana pergi" ucapku mengusirnya. Saat aku sudah tidak memperdulikan Naruto lagi dan mulai memalingkan kepalaku ke Hinata lagi, Hinata malah sudah tidak ada disampingku, dia sekarang sudah pergi bersama Sakura kekamar ganti. Aku yang tidak terima karena saat-saat bersamaku dengan Hinata diganggu, langsung melampiaskan amarahku pada orang yang menggangguku itu.

"Sialan kau Dobe, kau mengganggu saja !"

"Apa, apa yang akan kau lakukan Teme !" ucapnya panik saat aku memegang kedua lengannya dan

Byur

Diapun langsung kulempar keair supaya dia tidak menggangguku lagi lain kali.

"Sialan kau Teme !"

.

.

.

Setelah aku dan Naruto mengganti baju, aku memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek, sedang Naruto hanya memakai celana pendek dan memamerkan dadanya yang kalah bagus dari dadaku, aku kemudian menunggu para gadis itu keluar dari kamar gantinya disebuah kursi tidur yang terletak didekat kolam renang.

"Ayo Teme kita berenang !" ajaknya kepadaku yang sedang tiduran sekarang.

"Diam kau, sudah sana berenang sendiri" ucapku kesal padanya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kalau begitu aku berenang dulu Teme !" ucapnya yang lansung menceburkan diri ke kolam.

"Cih, pura-pura lupa" gumamku sendiri sambil melihat anak itu berenang.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sakura datang sendirian ke kolam dengan mengenakan bikini berwarna merah yang membuatnya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Aku yang melihat itu hanya bertingkah biasa saja karena penampilan Sakura yang mengenakan bikini itu tidak menarik perhatianku sama sekali. Beda dengan Naruto sekarang, dia yang berada didalam kolam sekarang membuat warna airnya berubah menjadi merah karena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali" ucapku melihat sibodoh itu mimisan karena seorang wanita (Kau pikir kau tidak).

Melihat Hinata tidak bersamanya, akupun berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Dimana Hinata ?"

"Dia masih dikamar ganti, tadi dia sempat keluar tapi kembali masuk kedalam ruang gantinya dan tidak mau keluar lagi"

"Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau"

Mendengar itu aku kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan menemui Hinata diruang ganti. Sesampainya diruang ganti itu aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda akan kehadiran Hinata disana.

'Kemana lagi anak itu'

"Hinata !" teriakku didalam ruang ganti itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebuah kamar ganti ditempat itu.

"Paman kaukah itu" suara itulah yang keluar dari kamar ganti itu.

Mendengar suara itu adalah milik Hinata, akupun berjalan mendekati ruang ganti itu.

"Iya ini aku, kau kenapa cepat keluar" perintahku padanya.

Mendengar perintahku barusan Hinatapun kemudian membuka pintunya dan menemuiku.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aku malu paman dengan kak Sakura, dia terlihat cantik memakai baju renangnya, sedangkan aku hanya memakai baju renang ini" (baju renang yang dipakainya adalah baju renang standar sekolah-sekolah berwarna biru tua).

"Kata siapa Sakura lebih cantik dari kamu"

"M-maksud paman ?"

"Kau jauh lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat dibanding Sakura" ucapku yang membuatnya langsung berwajah merah.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa blusing juga ha ha ha ha" ucapku sambil tertawa melihat wajahnya yang masih merah.

Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat lebih dekat, kali ini muka merahnya seperti menahan marah, apa jangan-jangan ..."

Buk

"Aduh !" teriakku saat kaki kananku ditendangnya.

"Huh siapa suruh menghinaku" ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku keluar.

.

.

.

Setelah mengajak Hinata kekolam, aku hanya duduk dibangkuku tadi dan melihat mereka bermain diair.

"Sasuke kau tidak ikut berenang dengan kami !" teriak Sakura kepadaku yang melihatku dari tadi tidak ikut mereka berenang.

"Tidak, kalian saja"

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya kepadaku yang tidak aku jawab.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura ingin bertanya lagi kepadaku kemudian menghentikannya dengan cara membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh jadi begitu" ucap Sakura setelah mendapat bisikan itu.

Aku yang melihat ada yang tidak beres akan bisikan itu langsung bersuara lagi, tapi kali ini untuk sibodoh itu "Hei Dobe apa yang kau katakan !"

"Mengatakan apa ?" ucapnya sok bodoh.

"Awas kau jika mengatakan hal-hal bodoh tentangku"

"Tenang-tenang, santai saja" ucapnya dengan cengir anehnya.

"Cih" decihku yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

Disaat aku sedang berjalan kaki mengelilingi tempat ini, pandanganku kemudian menangkap seorang pria berpakaian jas hitam yang kukenal berjalan menuju arahku.

"Sasuke berani sekali kau !" ucapnya mendekatiku.

"Apanya yang berani ?"

"Beraninya kau menyewa kolam ini, kau tau berapa kerugian hotel ini akibat ulahmu itu"

"Aku tidak peduli, lagian rugi satu hari tidak membuat kita miskin"

"Dasar kau ini"

"Lagian tadi pagi kau cepat sekali kaburnya sehingga aku tidak bisa membawa mobilmu dan membuat rencanaku gagal semua hari ini"

"Jadi kau serius soal meminjam mobilku kemarin malam"

"Tentu saja"

"Kukira kau bercanda"

"Apa tampangku ini suka bercanda"

"Sepertinya sih iya"

"Sialan kau ini"

"Ha ha ha ha" tawanya bergema disini.

Dari pembicaraan barusan bisa ditebak siapa yang baru saja bicara denganku, dia adalah Itachi kakakku yang kebetulan saja sedang berkunjung dihotelnya ini.

"Lalu diantara mereka berdua, siapa yang selalu ada dipikiranmu ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Itu dua gadis yang sedang berenang dengan Naruto, siapa diantar mereka berdua yang berhasil mencuri hatimu"

"Cih, bahasamu itu terlalu tinggi"

"Jadi siapa ?"

"Aku tidak suka istilah yang kau berikan soal diriku dan dirinya, tapi jika kau mau tau siapa gadis yang aku bawa kesini, aku akan menjawab gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang itu"

"Oh, jadi yang itu, tapi jika kulihat-lihat apa gadis itu tidak terlalu muda untukmu, bisa kuperkirakan gadis itu berumur 17-an"

"Apa maksudmu terlalu muda, kau sendiri dengan calon istrimu, berapa perbedaan umurmu ha 7 - 8, sama saja denganmu"

"Oke oke aku kalah, tapi bagaimana kau akan berhadapan dengan Ayah, apa dia dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan kita ?"

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memandangi wajah Hinata yang sedang ceria bermain air bersama Sakura.

"Tidak, dia tidak seperti kita, dia hanya seorang gadis miskin yang bekerja disebuah cafe"

"..."

"Tertawalah jika kau mau"

"Tertawa, kau pikir aku ini siapa, aku tau semua tentang perasaanmu" diapun kemudian menepuk pundakku "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundakku dua kali dan pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Itachi pergi meninggalkanku, aku kemudian melihat Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari kolam dan pergi menghampiriku.

"Kalian mau kemana ?" tanyaku pada mereka yang sudah berada didepanku.

"Kami mau pergi kesuatu tempat dulu" ucap Sakura kepadaku dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku "Jaa Sasuke" lanjutmya mengucap.

Menyadari Hinata dikolam hanya sendirian, akupun langsung bergegas menuju kearahnya. Tapi belum sampai aku mendekati kolam, teriakan Hinata membuatku berlari kearahnya.

"Paman tolong, kakiku keram, paman tolong !" teriaknya berkali-kali meminta tolong padaku.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya aku sekarang sudah berada di tepi kolam melihat Hinata sedang panik ditengah kolam meminta tolong.

"Paman cepat tolong aku !" teriaknya lagi.

'Sial ada acara tenggelam lagi, mana jauh lagi jaraknya' batinku saat melihat hinata ditengah kolam.

"Paman cepat !"

"Iya-iya aku datang !"

Akupun langsung membuka kaos yang kupakai dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat (yang penting kering), dan bersiap untuk menolong Hinata.

"Huh huh huh" aku pun menarik hembuskan nafasku beberapa kali dan langsung terjun kekolam renang.

Cara terjunku kekolam bagaikan atlit renang profesional tapi jika atlit profesional terjun langsung berenang, beda denganku aku terjun kekolam langsung tenggelam.

"Hinata tolong, tolong aku !" teriak hampir tenggelam.

Blekutuk...blekutuk...blekutuk... dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Plak plak plak

beberapa tamparan kurasakan saat aku sedang pingsan.

"Paman bangun, paman !" suara itulah yang terdengar saat aku pingsan yang diimbangi pukulan-pukulan dipipiku.

Akupun berencana untuk membuka mataku tapi langsung kuurungkan saat aku mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut seorang yang kukenal.

"Bagaimana ini ?, apa aku harus memberinya nafas buatan"

Ting

'He he he he, kesempatan' batinku tetap memejamkan mata padahal sudah sadar, sambil memonyongkan bibirku untuk menyambut bibirnya.

"Atau begini saja"

Buk

"Uh" akupun tersadar dengan sakit dan mulut mengeluarkan air saat dia memukul perutku dengan keras, sangat-sangat keras, lebih keras dari tendangannya yang tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" teriakku sambil memegang perutku yang sakit.

"Tentu saja menolong paman, apa lagi"

"Kau ini mau menolong atau membunuhku, sakit sekali pukulanmu itu"

"Itu cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan orang yang tenggelam"

"Cih, itu namanya mau membunuhku, kenapa kau tidak menolong dengan menekan dada atau mem-memberi nafas buatan"

"Itu bagi orang yang benar-benar tenggelam, tapi untuk orang seperti paman yang pura-pura, pertolongan itu yang cocok untuk paman"

"Kata siapa aku pura-pura, aku tadi beneran tenggelam kok"

"Awalnya sih iya tadi paman tenggelam, tapi kenapa saat aku mengatakan akan memberi nafas buatan, paman langsung memajukan mulut paman, apa namanya itu tidak pura-pura"

"Cih"

"Apa jangan-jangan paman tadi mau mengambil kesempatan"

"Enak saja kamu ngomong" ucapku yang langsung berdiri membelakanginya yang masih berjongkok "Ayo pulang" lanjutku memerintahnya.

Dia yang mendengar perintahku barusan langsung berdiri disampingku dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Tadi kau meminta tolong kepadaku, tapi kenapa kau yang menolongku, apa jangan-jangan kau tadi pura-pura"

"Mmm... itu ide kak Sakura, dia bilang paman tidak bisa berenang jadi kak Sakura memintaku untuk berpura-pura tenggelam dan melihat apa yang akan paman lakukan, apa meminta bantuan atau menolongku sendiri meski tidak bisa berenang"

"Lalu setelah tau apa yang aku lakukan, kau mau apa ?"

"Tidak mau apa-apa sih, tapi kak Sakura bilang jika paman menolongku maka ..."

"Maka apa ?"

"Ya pokoknya begitu" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

"Oi begitu apanya ?" teriakku bingung melihatnya lari menuju ruang ganti setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membingungkan.

.

.

.

Setelah aku dan Hinata mengganti baju renang dengan baju yang kering, kemudian pergi berjalan kearah tempat parkir dimana mobil Naruto berada. Tapi saat aku mencari ditempat tadi mobil itu terparkir, ternyata mobil itu telah lenyap tak berbekas lagi.

"Sial dimana mobil itu"

"Memang tadi paman memarkir dimana ?"

"Kau tau sendirikan mobilnya kuparkir disini, pakai nanya lagi"

"Lantas dimana mobilnya sekarang ?"

"Mana aku tau"

"Paman ini memang tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali" ucapnya pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei tunggu !" teriakku berlari menghampirinya.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk didalam bus bersama Hinata menuju rumahnya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa aku yang kaya ini mau naik bus saat pulang, dan yang menjadi jawabannya adalah karena tadi saat aku memeriksa sakuku untuk mencari dompet, ternyata dompetku tidak ada disana, mungkin tertinggal dirumah saat aku pergi terburu-buru menggunakan mobil Naruto. Dan kenapa tidak menggunakan uang Hinata dulu untuk membayar taxisnya, jawabannya mudah uang yang dia bawa pastinya tidak cukup untuk membayar taxi yang nantinya mengantarkan kami.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu paman ?"

"Hm ?" balasku tidak mengerti.

"Perasaan paman saat pertama kali naik bus"

"Yang jelas bukan perasaan senang" ucapku kesal karena kebodohanku yang meninggalkan dompetku dan kebrengsekan Naruto yang meninggalkanku.

Didalam perjalananku menuju rumahnya aku hanya diam memalingkan wajahku kekanan sedang Hinata, entahlah sedari tadi aku tidak memperlhatikannya, mungkin dia sedang melihat jalanan lewat jendela disampingnya.

Tapi jika kupikir-pikir lagi kesempatan inilah yang bisa kugunakan untuk memperakrap diriku dengan dirinya. Kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku kearahnya untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Hinata apa kau ... " ucapku terhenti saat kulihat dirinya tertidur sambil menempelkan kepalanya kekaca jendela.

Aku yang melihat itu kemudian hanya diam dan mulai mengamati dirinya yang sedang tidur.

''Bukan hanya saat tersenyum saja kau manis Hinata, saat tidurpun kau juga terlihat manis'' ucapku sambil menata poninya yang tidak beraturan akibat tidurnya itu.

Merasa dirinya kurang nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca jendela, akupun dengan perlahan memindahkan posisi kepalanya keatas pundakku selama sisa perjalanku menuju tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama dia tertidur dipundakku, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai membukanya.

Sadar akan posis tidurnya berubah dari yang tadinya menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca jendela menjadi berada dipundakku, diapun langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Paman kenapa aku bisa ..." ucapnya berhenti tanpa melanjutkannya kembali dengan kepala menunduk.

"Bisa apa ?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada"

"Hari ini kau suka sekali menggantung kata-katamu" ucapku tidak puas.

"Biar saja, hm" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku yang melihat tingkahnya itu lagi-lagi membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Kau ini manis sekali jika bertingkah seperti itu" ucapku tanpa sadar dan langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Paman kau ..." ucapnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya kearahku.

Aku yang merasakan itu tidak berani memalingkan wajahku kearahnya dan tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalaku. Cukup lama dia tidak bersuara, apa dia jangan-jangan terpesona dengan ucapanku tadi kekekekekek.

"Paman" ucapnya yang membuatku antara takut kalau dia marah akan ucapanku atau malah dia senang akan pujianku, dari pada menebak-nebak lagi lebih baik aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya ada apa ?"

"Paman apa paman tau jalan ini"

"Jalan ?"

"Iya, jalan yang kita sekarang lewati ini"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah lewat sini"

"Jadi dugaanku benar, kita kelewatan dari halte yang harusnya kita turun disana"

"Masa ?"

"Memang sedari tadi paman itu melihat kemana saja sih, turun dihalte yang benar saja tidak tau !"

"Salah sendiri kau sedari tadi tidur seperti orang mati !"

"Setidaknya aku bukan sipayah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa !"

"Apa kau bilang, kau menyindirku !"

"Iya emang kenapa !"

"Dasar pendek !"

"Dasar kurus !"

"Apa kurus, ini tubuh ideal seorang pria tau !"

"Masa bodoh yang penting bagiku kau kurus, tak berotot !"

"Apa tak berotot, dasar bocah tengik !"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah seterusnya kami adu mulut sampai kami turun dari bus dan menaiki bus yang lainnya. Meski dia mengataiku dengan sebutan ini dan itu, tapi entah kenapa sebenarnya aku tidak marah sama sekali dengan dirinya, malah aku sedikit senang karena melihatnya gembira karena berhasil menang dari adu mulut melawanku.

Sebenarnya, kenapa aku ini, apa ada yang salah denganku, padahal aku yang kalah kenapa aku malah senang.

Sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini ?

.

.

.

.

END OF Chapter 6

Review aja jika bagus, tidak ada paksaan

Emang siapa kamu mau maksa *plak* digampari para reader

Hehehehe ...


	7. Chapter 7

# Perasaan apa ini ?#

Disclaimer: Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Tetep SasuHina

Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.

Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.

Tok tok tok

Kuputuskan untuk mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan kerja dimana seseorang yang inginku temui sedang berada didalam tempat itu. Meskipun belum ada persetujuan dari pemilik ruangan itu untuk memperbolehkan aku masuk, tapi aku tanpa menunggu lama langsung memutar knop pintu didepanku dan mendorongnya sedikit untuk memudahkan diriku untuk masuk kedalam.

Saat aku masuk kedalam tempat ini, aku langsung dapat melihat beberapa benda yang tidak biasa dimiliki seseorang bila ada dirumahnya seperti replika tengkorak manusia, replika organ-organ manusia dan pajangan-pajangan lainnya yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Tapi meskipun benda-benda seperti itu memang sangat jarang dimiliki seseorang untuk menjadi pajangan dirumahnya, tapi karena disini bukanlah rumah melainkan rumah sakit, jadi benda-benda seperti itu wajar-wajar saja berada didalam ruangan ini. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kenapa aku sekarang berada dirumah sakit ini padahal aku terlihat sehat-sehat saja, maka jawabannya tentu saja sangat simpel yaitu aku datang kesini untuk memeriksakan tubuhku ini apakah aku mengidap penyakit ataupun virus mematikan sehingga akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan hal-hal tidak enak didalam dadaku ini.

"Sasuke ?" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berada didalam ruangan ini saat melihatku masuk dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hn" balasku singkat yang kemudian kuputuskan untuk duduk dikursi yang terletak didepan meja kerjanya setelah aku sudah mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini, apa kau sekarang sedang sakit ?" tanyanya lagi untuk mengetahui niat akan kedatanganku kesini.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu tubuhmu bagaian mana yang bermasalah ?"

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menyentuh dadaku dan berkata "Disini, dibagian sinilah yang sekarang sedang bermasalah"

"Kalau begitu naiklah diranjang periksa itu biar aku memeriksa dirimu" mintanya kepadaku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki sekarang dan berjalan mendekati ranjang yang dimaksud olehnya dan mulai mendudukkan diriku disana. Melihat diriku sudah berada ditempat yang dimintanya, dia kemudian berjalan menuju arahku dan mulai mencoba memeriksaku.

"Berbaringlah biar aku lebih mudah memeriksamu" mintanya lagi kepadaku yang hanya bisa kuturuti.

"Bukalah juga dua buah kancing atas kemejamu" lanjunya meminta setelah aku sudah berbaring diranjang.

Setelah aku membuka kedua kancing kemejaku diapun kemudian memakai stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya dan mulai menempelkan ujungnya kedadaku untuk memeriksaku.

"Tarik nafasmu" ucapnya yang kuturuti dengan menarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Hembuskan" ucapnya lagi yang juga aku turuti.

"Coba tarik nafasmu lagi lalu hembuskan" ucapnya lagi yang hanya bisa aku turuti lagi.

Setelah sudah melakukan semua itu diapun kemudian melepas stetoskop yang dikenakannya dan melingkarkannya kembali dilehernya tanda dia tidak akan memakainya kembali.

"Bagaimana, apa ada yang salah pada diriku ?" tanyaku sambil membangunkan tubuhku dari acara berbaringku dan mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah, pernafasmu tidak ada yang bermasalah, masih normal-normal saja, kau sehat" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kearah bangku tempat kerjannya berada dan duduk setelah dia sampai disana.

"Lalu ada apa denganku ini" ucapku berikutnya sambil memundurkan diriku untuk menyandarkan tubuhku didinding.

"Maksudmu Sasuke ?"

"Mungkin saat ini aku baik-baik saja" aku memberi jeda diucapanku sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku "Tapi ada kalanya dadaku ini terasa panas dan sulit bernafas jika aku didekatnya"

"Didekatnya, maksudmu kau merasakan hal-hal seperti itu jika kau berada didekat orang itu ?"

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan darinya barusan hanya bisa menatap langit-langit ruangan ini yang berwarna putih bersih sebelum aku menjawabnya "Ya, aku merasakan hal itu jika ada didekatnya".

"Lalu hal-hal apa saja yang bisa membuatmu semakin parah merasakan hal-hal itu ?"

Akupun sedikit berfikir saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin saat aku memegang tangannya, melihat dia tersenyum, dan menjadi semakin parah lagi saat aku dipeluk olehnya waktu aku memboncengnya memakai motorku, rasanya jantungku ini serasa mau berhenti berdetak sehingga membuat hidungku tanpa sadar mengeluarkan darah"

"Jadi maksudmu saat dia memelukmu kau menjadi mimisan ?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Hn, dua kali"

"Bahkan sampai dua kali, hmps...?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu apa ini tidak aneh, aku yang sehat-sehat seperti ini jadi sesak nafas dan tiba-tiba mimisan tanpa alasan tidak jelas"

"Hmps..."

"Menurutmu aku ini sakit apa, apa penyakit mematikan ?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti akan kondisi tubuhku sekarang ini. Lama aku menunggu jawaban darinya, tapi dia tidak memberi sepatah katapun.

Tapi saat aku mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba saja dia mulai mengeluarkan suara, atau lebih tepatnya tawa, ya sekarang dia sedang tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa ada alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Hahahahahhah Sakit Hahhahahhah dia bilang sakit hahhahahah" tawanya diselingi dengan kata-kata yang masih membuatku bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, apa ada yang lucu, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu ?"

"Hahahah maaf-maaf hahahah" ucapnya yang beberapa saat kemudian akhinya dia berhenti tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa seperti itu.

"Lalu apa kesimpulanmu atas penyakitku ini ?"

"Sakit hmps" ucapnya yang kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menahan dia tertawa lagi. Aku yang melihat tingkah anehnya itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku agar dirinya tidak tertawa lagi.

"Huh haa huh haa huh haa..." diapun kemudian menarik hembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak tertawa lagi.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang Sasuke, gejala seperti ini saja kau tidak mengerti"

"Gejala ?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

"Hn"

"Apa kau selalu ingin bertemu dengannya setiap hari?"

"Sepertinya"

"Apa kau selalu ingin didekatnya"

"Kalau itu ..."

"Apa kau rela melakukan apa saja demi dirinya, dan memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakannya ?"

"..."

"Sikap diammu itu sudah membuktikannya bahwa kau itu membenarkan akan perkataan ku barusan"

"..."

"Meskipun aku ini dokter umum bukannya dokter untuk masalah seperti itu, tapi aku itu tau kau ini sekarang sedang jatuh cin"

"Itu tidak mungkin tante, itu tidak mungkin" potongku langsung sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan ucapannya yang pastinya sudah aku tebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kau ini masih membohongi dirimu Sasuke, kau tau jelas perasaanmu tapi kau masih saja menyangkalnya"

"Mana munkin aku me-mencitainya, dia itu bukan tipe idamanku"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Akupun langsung berdiri meninggalkan ranjang yang aku tepati dan berjalan kearahnya untuk duduk dibangku yang tadi aku duduki "Dia itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam kriteria wanita idamanku, dia itu pendek, mungkin tingginya 160 lebih sedikit, tubuhnya pun tidak ramping, dan diantara itu semua yang paling nggak banget buatku adalah dia itu tidak berisi !" ucapku semangat meyakinkan kalau Hinata itu bukanlah cintaku, karena dia sama sekali tidak masuk dalam kriteria wanita idamanku.

"Tidak berisi, maksudmu Sasuke ?"

"Ininya tidak berisi" ucapku dengan menggerakkan kedua telapak tanganku di dadaku untuk membuat sebuah bentuk gundukan.

"Hmps ..."

"Eh" ucapku heran melihat wajahnya yang ingin

"Hahahahahah...!" tertawa terbahak-bahak "Dasar kau ini hahahaha tak henti-hentinya kau membuatku tertawa Sasuke hahahaha" ucapnya sambil mengelap air matanya yang keluar dari matanya lagi.

"Apanya yang lucu, wajarkan seorang pria menginginkan itu kan ?" ucapku tidak terima karena ditertawakan karena alasan yang menurutku tidak lucu.

"Iya-iya itu hakmu, tapi meskipun dirinya tidak memiliki ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi, kau tetap sajakan bahagia jika ada didekatnya kan ?"

"..."

"Yang penting itu hati Sasuke, jika hatimu sudah merasa cocok dan nyaman bila ada didekatnya maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya dengan orang lain. Meskipun itu bisa, tapi kenangan yang dia tinggal tidak akan hilang Sasuke"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah aku melakukan perjalanan dengan menggunakan sebuah taxi, akhirnya akupun sampai didepan rumahku dan langsung membuka pintu yang ada didepanku untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku pulang !" teriakku seperti biasa membahana dirumahku saat aku pulang. Dan tidak beberapa lama pula Ibuku seperti biasa datang menghampiriku untuk menyambutku.

"Selamat datang Sasuke" ucapnya kepadaku.

"Hn" jawabku singkat sambil menuju arah ruang santai dimana aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan menonton acara televisi yang diikuti oleh Ibuku disampingku.

"Ibu sedang menyaksikan apa ?" tanyaku saat melihat televisi sedang menyala tanda sedari tadi Ibuku sedang menontonnya.

"Oh Ibu tadi sedang menyaksikan acara sinetron yang menurut Ibu menarik"

"Emang apanya yang menarik ?" tanyaku sambil mendudukan diriku dishofa bersama Ibuku.

"Biasa soal percintaan anak muda, meskipun jalan ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak, tapi aktornya keren-keren sehingga Ibu mau menontonnya" Aku yang mendengar ucapan barusan dari Ibuku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tanda tidak percaya akan hobi Ibuku yang suka menonton sinetron hanya untuk melihat aktornya yang keren.

Inilah kegiatanku hari ini menonton sinetron tak bermutu yang episodenya hampir mencapai seribu dengan Ibuku sekalian menunggu Itachi pulang untuk meminjam mobilnya.

.

.

Tak terasa malam haripun tiba begitu cepat, aku yang tertidur diatas sofa akibat menonton acara sinetron yang membosankan itupun akhirnya terbangun dari tidurku akibat dari suara mobil yang terpakir digarasi.

"Akhirnya datang juga" ucapku yang kemudian berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Dari arah pintu rumah kemudian masuklah seorang pria dan wanita dengan menenteng sebuah bungkusan yang menarik perhatianku.

"Apa itu kak ?" tanyaku pada Itachi yang sudah aku dekati.

"Ini hanya makanan kecil yang kubeli dari supermarket dekat sini" jelasnya kepadaku.

"Kalau yang sedang dibawa kakak ipar ?" giliranku bertanyaku kepada Konan yang juga membawa bungkusan.

"Ini hanya buah Sasuke"

"Oh" ucapku mengerti "Ohya, mana kunci mobilmu, aku mau pinjam mobilmu sebentar" lanjutku sambil menjulurkan tanganku untuk menerima kunci mobil Itachi.

"Mau kemana, aku nanti mau mengantarkan Konan pulang" ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Suruh saja Kakak Ipar menginap disini kalau aku tidak pulang, mau kan Kakak Ipar" ucapku merebut kunci mobil yang ada ditangan Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku untuk Konan yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kau ini" ucap Itachi saat melihatku pergi berlari keluar rumah.

Dan disaat aku sudah berada diluar rumah akupun kemudian berjalan menuju arah garasi tempat mobil Itachi berada. Kulihat mobil Itachi yang berwarna merah itu baik-baik, persis seperti punyaku hanya saja warnanya jelek, menurutku.

"Seandainya warnamu putih, pasti sangat bagus" ucapku pada mobil Itachi sambil menyentuh bagian sampingnya sampai membuka pintunya.

"Kita lihat kemampuanmu cantik" ucapku kemudian memacu mobil ini keluar rumahku menuju tempat kerja Hinata.

.

.

"Hinata kau sudah pulang ?" ucapku saat menghampirinya didepan cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Paman, kenapa bisa kau disini ?"

"Tentu saja bisa aku kan punya kaki"

"Paman ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum melihatku. Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu menjadi bukti bahwa sikap kerasnya kepadaku selama ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang digantikan oleh sikapnya yang mulai mudah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang Hinata" mintaku sambil mengandeng tangannya yang halus, lembut, hangat, dan ... eee lupakan, ke arah mobil yang aku parkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Ehh..., paman apa yang..."

"Sudah tenang saja, aku sekarang memakai mobil jadi kau tidak usah cemas" potongku yang kemudian menunjuk mobil merah yang sedang terparkir didekat tempat ini.

"Itukan mobil paman, tapi kenapa warnanya merah ?" tanyanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Sial dia imut sekali saat melakukan gerakan itu !' batinku saat melihatnya melakukan hal yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ehm..."

"Hem, ada apa paman ?" tanyanya lagi sambil melihat kearahku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

"Lalu soal mobil paman itu, kenapa warnanya"

"Merah" potongku langsung akan ucapannya.

"Iya"

"Soal itu ..."

"Bukannya mobil paman sudah menjadi milik kakak Gaara" giliran dia yang sekarang memotong ucapanku.

"Kakak, kau pangil bocah itu kakak, kau taukan kalau bocah itu lintah darat, kenapa kau masih memanggilnya kakak" ucapku tak terima orang seperti dia dipanggil seperti itu oleh mulutnya yang imut.

"Paman ini kenapa sih, kakak Gaara itu orang baik jadi paman tidak boleh berkata seperti itu"

"Orang baik" ucapku meremehkan.

"Iya, sebelum paman menolongku, kakak Gaara lah yang selalu menolongku selama ini jadi paman jangan mengatakan seperti itu lagi"

"Baik hati apanya" gumamku pelan "Lalu menurutmu aku ini orang baik bukan ?" lanjutku bertanya sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ketubuhku.

"Eeh" ucapnya kaget saat aku menghadapkan tubuhnya ketubuhku.

"Bagaimana Hinata apa aku ini orang baik atau bukan menurutmu ?"

"Tentu saja paman ini orang baik, tapi kenapa paman menanyakan itu ?"

"Karena aku..." ucapku mengambang sambil menatap wajahnya yang sepertinya bersemu merah "Me-me- menyuruhmu cepat naik mobil dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi !" ucapku keras sambil membalik tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuhnya menuju arah mobilku.

"Eh... paman ini kenapa sih" Dan akupun kemudian membuka pintu mobilku dan memasukan dirinya kesana. Setelah dirinya masuk kedalam akupun kemudian berputar menuju sisi pintu mobil satunya dan mulai masuk kedalam. Tapi sebelum aku masuk kedalam mobilku, aku sempat berpikir sejenak tentang kenapa mulutku ini sulit sekali mengucapka kata itu padahal jika mendengar ucapan dari Tsunade tadi, maka perasaanku ini sama dengan kata yang ingin aku ucapkan kepadanya barusan. Apa aku ini benar-benar sepengecut itukah sehinga mengucapkan kata-kata semudah itu saja tidak bisa.

.

.

"Ohya Hinata apa kau sudah makan, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mentraktirmu makan"

"Tidak perlu paman, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu untuk hal-hal seperti itu" ucapnya menolak akan niat baikku.

"Lalu kau mau makan apa jika tidak mau aku traktir sekarang ?"

"Nanti aku bisa makan mie instan seperti biasanya kok paman"

"Mie instan, jadi selama ini kau selalu makan mie instan saat pulang kerja ?" tanyaku tak percaya akan pendengaranku ini.

"Iya" ucapnya polos kepadaku.

"Tau seperti itu sejak awal aku akan selalu mentraktirmu makan Hinata" ucapku yang kemudian memutar mobilku menuju arah restoran didekat tempat ini. Namun cukup lama aku berputar-putar ditempat ini tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat menemukan restoran makan untuk didatangi. Sebenarnya tempat apakah ini restoran saja tidak ada.

"Paman kenapa sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar saja ditempat ini, sebenarnya paman ini mau kemana sih ?" tanyanya bingung karena sedari tadi aku berputar-putar saja didaerah ini.

"Tentu saja aku mencari restoran, kau pikir kemana lagi"

"Restoran, tapi paman di-"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, meskipin kau tidak mau aku akan tetap akan membawamu kesana" potongku setelah menyadari dirinya ingin menolak ajakanku.

"Bukan begitu paman, sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan didaerah ini tidak ada restoran, jadi meskipun paman mencari sampai mulut paman berbusa juga tidak akan menemukannya hahahahah" jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa, jadi disini tidak ada restoran, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi !"

"Salah sendiri paman tidak bertanya" ucapnya membela diri.

"Jadi kali ini aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu makan" ucapku dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

Mendengar aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mentraktirnya, diapun kemudian memberikan saran kepadaku tetang keberadaan tempat yang menyediakan makanan yang enak yang pernah dia makan didaerah ini.

"Kalau paman memang ingin mentraktirku makan, lebih baik kita ketempat itu saja"

"Tempat itu, maksudmu ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah nanti kutunjukan, tapi sementara ini jalan lurus saja dulu"

.

.

Aku tak percaya akan apa yang aku lihat sekarang, setelah beberapa menit menyusuri jalan sesuai dengan arah petunjuk darinya kamipun akhirnya sampai ditempat dimana menurutnya menjual makanan yang enak. Sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan didekat sebuah taman kota.

"Disini ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya paman disini menjual makanan yang enak-enak"

"Tapi aku mau mentraktirmu direstoran bukannya ditempat seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa paman, ayo" ucapnya semangat yang tanpa sadar dirinya menarik tanganku untuk menuntunku masuk ketempat itu.

'Dia menggandeng tanganku dengan suka rela, ya Tuhan hari ini aku benar-benar beruntung'

Saat aku masuk kedalam tempat ini aku melihat beberapa pengunjung terlihat memenuhi tempat ini menandakan tempat ini sepertinya menyajikan makanan yang cukup enak. Lalu aku dan Hinatapun kemudian berjalan menuju meja kosong yang terletak ditengah-tengah kedai itu dan memesan menu yang menjadi andalan keda ini yaitu Sabu-sabu, menu yang cocok untuk malam yang cukup dingin.

"Ayo paman cepat dimakan" tawar Hinata kepadaku dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau saja yang makan, aku minum ini saja" ucapku sambil menuangkan sake kegelasku dan meminumnya.

"Kalau itu maunya paman" ucapnya senang sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

Aku yang melihat wajah cerianya seperti itu menjadi ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar disaat meminum sake yang kupegang.

"Kelihatannya kau senag sekali makan-makanan seperti ini Hinata, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya ?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu"

"Tidak terlalu ?" ucapku pelan tak percaya akan ucapannya barusan, karena lihat saja sendiri cara makannya dia sekarang, mulutnya yang sekarang masih penuh dengan makanannya masih saja dia sumpal dengan makanan lain "Kau yakin kau tidak suka, tapi cara makanmu itu tidak menunjukan kalau kau itu tidak terlalu suka"

Mendengar ucapanku barusan Hinata kemudian menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu baru berbicara kepadaku.

"Meskipun ini bukan makanan faforitku, tapi makanan ini bagiku adalah makanan mewah jadi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya"

"Makanan mewah, ini ?" ucapku tak percaya sambil menunjuk makanan yang sekarang tinggal setengah diatas meja .

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memakan makanan itu lagi. Sedang aku yang mendengar itu semakin tak percaya dengan pendengaranku dan langsung meminum sake yang ada dimeja.

Cukup banyak aku meminum sake yang disediakan oleh kedai ini sehingga kepalaku kali ini benar-benar pusing sekali.

"Hinata -kau -sudah -selesai makan" ucapku mabuk saat melihat Hinata sudah tidak makan lagi.

"Paman kau mabuk ya" ucapnya khawatir.

"Mabuk, -tidak -aku -tidak -mabuk"

"Sudah jelas paman ini mabuk masih tidak sadar juga"

"Sudah -kubilang -aku -tidak -mabuk, -sekarang -coba -ini -kau -pasti -suka" ucapku sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi sake kemulut Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Tidak paman aku masih pelajar, aku tidak boleh minum-minuman itu" ucapnya menolak sambil memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah -sedikit -saja" ucapku merayu.

"Tidak paman aku tidak mau"

"Buka -mulutmu -Hinata aaaa" meskipun merayu seperti itupun Hinata tidak mau meminumnya.

"Ehem..." Dari arah belakang tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang pria yang kemudian menghentikan aktifitasku. Kupalingkan kepalaku kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada -apa ?

"Anak muda kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dikedaiku ini ?" tanya pria tua itu yang ternyata adalah pemilik kedai ini.

"Eee ?" ucapku sulit berpikir karena terlalu pusing akibat mabuk. Karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban untuk pria tua itu aku pun kemudian kembali bertanya kepadanya "Memang apa yang aku lakukan ?"

"Kau baru saja memaksa seorang pelajar minum sake disini, dan kau tau apa hukumannya akibat perbuatanmu itu !"

"i-itu ?"

"Akan ku laporkan kau kekantor polisi jika kau tidak pergi dari tempatku ini !"

Mendengar ancaman dari pria tua itu sungguh-sungguh, akupun kemundian bergegas pergi dari tempat itu setelah membayar pesananku.

"A-ayo Hinata kita pergi dari sini" ucapku panik sambil menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari kedai itu dengan sempoyongan.

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu akupun kemudian mendudukkan diriku dirumput taman saat aku merasa tidak kuat lagi berjalan.

"Dasar kakek tua menyebalkan" ucapku meruntuk disela dudukku.

"Salah sendiri paman memaksaku minum sake, jelas-jelas aku sekarang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, masih saja paman nekat melakukan hal itu" ucap Hinata sambil duduk bersimpuh disampingku.

"Yayayaya aku tau itu" ucapku membenarkan ucapan Hinata barusan.

Merasakan kepalaku semakin berat saja akupun kemudian meminta izin kepada Hinata melakukan suatu hal kepadanya.

"Hinata"

"Iya paman"

"Boleh aku berbaring sebentar disini"

"Kenapa paman menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, jika paman ingin berbaring, berbaring saja"

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucapku yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhku ketanah dan menjadikan paha Hinata menjadi alas kepalaku.

Melihat aksiku barusan yang tidak diduga Hinata barusan, diapun mencoba untuk protes akan perbuatanku ini.

"Eh... paman kenapa paman -" ucapnya terhenti saat mata kami berdua bertemu pandang. Sesaat aku merasakan dunia ini berhenti saat melihat matanya yang indah dihadapanku sekarang, begitu nyaman begitu damai seakan aku terbawa kedimensi lain yang ditunjukkan mata itu sebelum dirinya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukannya seperti itu akupun kemudian mendudukkan diriku kembali dan memalingkan wajahnya kearahku sehingga pandangan kami bertemu kembali.

"P-paman apa yang-" ucapnya tertahan saat wajahku semakin mendekat kewajahnya.

5 inchi

4 inchi

3 inchi

2 inchi

1 inchi

dan sial kenapa aku merasakan ini disaat seperti ini, kurang ajar. Akupun kemudian menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Hinata dan berdiri dan berlari kearah semak-semak untuk memuntahkan isi perutku disana.

"Weak...weak...weak..." kumuntahkan semua isi perutku ini hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa didalam perutku 'Sial seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak minum' runtukku dalam hati.

Akupun kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terduduk ditempat itu dengan wajah memerah, kalau tidak salah lihat sih karena mataku sekarang sedikit buram. Entahlah apa yang ingin kukatakan saat sudah duduk disampingnya sekarang, lidahku benar-benar kelu karena kejadian barusan.

"Paman" ucap Hinata mengagetkanku saat sudah beberapa menit kami berselimutkan diam.

"I-iya" sial aku gugup.

"Sepertinya hari sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya kita pulang saja paman" ucapnya yang kemudian berdiri meninggalkanku menuju arah mobilku. Tapi dengan segera akupun mengejarnya meskipun sedikit sempoyongan dan langsung menghentikannya dengan cara memegang tangannya "Hinata tunggu"

"Paman" ucapnya kaget atas perbuatanku barusan.

"Kau pernah bilang apa aku menyukaimu karena aku selalu mengikutimu"

"Paman kau ini bicara apa"

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata, aku menyukaimu" ucapku yang kemudian meraih tengkuk Hinata dan memberinya ciuman yang lembut tanpa adanya nafsu didalamnya.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 7

.

.

Tak mau banyak komentar hanya minta REVIEWS-nya saja, kan mudah tinggal klik saja.


	8. Chapter 8

**# Perasaan apa ini ?#**

**Disclaimer: Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: Tetep SasuHina**

**Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.**

**Warning: GAJE, TYPO and OOC.**

Kubuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit saat rasa kantukku sudah menghilang saat ini, kukerjapkan kedua mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku agar aku tau sekarang aku berada dimana. Kulihat kesekeliling tempat ini saat pandanganku sudah sedikit jernih dan aku menyadari kalu aku mengenal tempat ini, atau lebih tepatnya kamar ini.

"Inikan kamarku" ucapku tak percaya akan penglihatanku sekarang "Pasti aku masih bermimpi " akupun mengusap kedua mataku agar pandanganku lebih jernih lagi, akan tetapi mataku tetap saja menangkap kalau ini adalah kamarku "Tapi bagaimana bisa" ucapku yang kemudian mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang.

Setelah aku telah duduk diatas ranjangku, akupun merasakkan kepalaku benar-benar sakit akibat efek dari minum-minuman tadi malam. "Minum-minuman tadi malam, jangan-jangan ?"

.

.

Flash Back on

"Paman apa yang kau lakukan !" teriak Hinata saat aku melepaskan ciumanku darinya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang Hinata aku -"

Buk

"Aaahh...!" teriakku kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kiriku yang dihantam oleh kakinya.

"Paman jahat !, paman telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa seizinku, paman benar-benar jahat !" teriaknya dihadapanku yang kemudian giliran kaki kanankulah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya kepadaku.

Bukk

"Aduh...!" teriakku kesakitan yang kemudian kupegangi kaki kananku yang baru saja menjadi sasarannya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu paman lagi !" dan dirinyapun kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkanku ditempat ini sendirian. Namun belum sempat dia menjauh pergi dariku, akupun kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikan laju larinya.

"Tunggu Hinata !"

"Lepaskan aku paman !" teriaknya didepanku dengan mata yang mulai terlihat genagan air disana.

"Kenapa kau -" ucapku terhenti saat melihat dirinya mau menagis.

"Seharusnya ciuman itu akan kuberikan kepada suamiku kelak saat aku menikah nanti, tapi kenapa paman menciumku sebelum bertanya dulu kepadaku" dan sedetik kemudian airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanyapun tumpah dipipinya yang membuatku mau tidak mau menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku sudah bilang Hinata jika aku menyukaimu sebelum menciummu" dan dia yang mendengar itu kemudian melihat wajahku yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius padanya.

"Jadi jika kau menginginkanku untuk menikaimu sekarang juga, maka aku akan bersedia melakukan itu untukmu Hinata"

"Tapi paman"

"Kenapa ?, kau tidak percaya kepadaku ?, kalau begitu akan kubuktikan perasaan ini kepadamu"

Dan akupun menarik tangannya menuju kearah jalan raya tempat ini untuk memberhentikan taxi yang akan membawakanku ketempat yang aku tuju bersama Hinata.

.

.

TING TUNG ...

Beberapa kali aku menekan tobol bel pintu rumah ini tak henti-hentinya sehinga orang yang berada dirumah ini menjadi kesal dan membuka pintu ini.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, siapa sih malam-malam begini datang berkunjung" terdengar suara itu dari balik pintu didepanku, namun aku tetap saja menekan bel rumah ini sampai pintu ini terbuka.

"Sudah hentikan jangan main-main lagi dengan bel rumah ini !" bentak orang yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah ini. Namu saat melihat aku yang sedang menekan tombol bel rumah ini, kemudian orang itupun terpaksa tidak jadi meneruskan acara marah-marahnya.

"Sayang kenapa kau -" ucap satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku sayang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ibuku yang sedang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ibu" ucapku datar yang kemudian menarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam rumahku. Sedang Ibuku yang melihat Hinata yang sekarang sedang aku bawa masuk kedalam rumah, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

Setelah kami berhasil masuk kedalan rumah, akupun langsung menuntun Hinata menuju ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu sofa yang berada disana.

"Duduklah" mintaku kepadanya yang hanya bisa ia turuti.

Sedang Ibuku yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkahku bersama Hinata dibelakang kemudian mendekat kearahku yang sekarang sedang berdiri disamping Hinata yang sedang duduk.

"Sayang siapa gadis itu ?"

"Ibu ini Hinata, dia adalah masa depanku" Hinata yang mendengar ucapanku barusan hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya dipangkuannya.

"Masa depanmu, maksudmu sayang, dia itu -"

"Calon istriku"

"Calon istrimu, maksudmu dia akan -"

"Iya Ibu dia itu akan menjadi istriku dan menjadi menantu Ibu dirumah ini, jadi Ibu jangan menanyakan hal yang diulang-ulang terus" ucapku tegas memberitahu Ibuku yang tidak mempercayai akan ucapanku barusan.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Ibuku menarikku pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diruang tamu menuju keruang tengah rumah ini. Setelah aku dan Ibuku sampai, diapun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan mulai menginterogasiku lagi.

"Apa kau benar kalau kau mau menikahinya, sayang ?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahinya, apa Ibu pikir ucapanku ini tidak sungguh-sungguh"

"Tentu saja iya, lihat badanmu dan nafasmu itu, bau sake semua, kau pikir Ibu akan percaya akan ucapanmu sekarang"

"Ibu !" ucapku kesal.

Dan saat aku sedang berdebat dengan Ibuku diruang tengah, kemudian dari arah tangga munculah Itachi dan Konan yang berjalan kearah ku dan Ibu sekarang.

"Oi Sasuke, mana kunci mobilku, aku mau mengantar Konan pulang sekarang" tagih Itachi kepadaku saat sudah sampai disampingku sekarang.

"Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat bodoh" ucapku yang kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobilnya yang ada disakuku kepadanya. Setelah dia menerima kunci mobilnya, diapun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi bersama Konan menuju keluar rumah. Namu belum sempat dirinya keluar rumah ini, diapun berjalan kembali menuju tempatku berdiri.

"Sasuke gadis yang ada disana itukan" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah ruang tamu didepanku.

"Itachi kau kenal dengan gadis yang ada disana ?" tanya Ibuku penasaran.

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya pernah melihatnya dengan Sasuke dikolam renang disalah satu Hotel kita" jelas Itachi kepada Ibuku yang sedang penasaran.

"Kolam renang, jadi kau mengajaknya kekolam, bukannya kau tidak bisa berenag Sayang"

"Terserah aku" ucapku ketus.

"Lalu maksud dari gadis itu datang kesini untuk apa Ibu ?"

"Sasuke bilang ingin menikahinya, jadi dia membawanya kesini"

"Apa menikahinya, secepat itu !" ucap Itachi tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Berisik !" ucapku kesal dengan kedua orang yang ada disini selain aku "Lalu sekarang Ayah dimana bu, aku mau memberitahunya tentang niatku ini sekarang padanya ?"

"Ayahmu sekarang tidak ada dirumah beberapa hari ini karena sedang ada urusan bisnis dengan perusahaan lain diluar negri"

"Apa diluar negri, sejak kapan ?"

"Tadi pagi"

"Apa tadi pagi, sial sekali aku ini"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat Sasuke ?" tanya Itachi padaku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi ya tentu saja menunggu Ayah sampai pulang"

"Kalau begitu terserah kau sajalah lah, yang penting aku mau mengantarkan Konan pulang dulu" dan setelah itu Itachipun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ibuku pergi keluar rumah.

"Lalu Ibu sendiri bagaimana menanggapi keputusanku ini, apakah Ibu akan setuju ?"

"Terserah dirimu saja sayang, yang penting Ibu akan mendapatkan cucu darimu, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya nanti adalah Ayahmu, apakah nanti ayahmu akan menyetujuinya" ucap Ibuku yang membuatku menjadi khawatir lagi.

Tapi kekhawatiranku itu tidak bertahan lama karena aku memiliki ide yang sangat brilian yaitu, aku mendekati Ibuku dan memeluknya untuk bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Ibu nanti bantu aku ya saat Ayah nanti menentang niatku ini" ucapku manja pada Ibuku yang pastinya tidak bisa dia tolak.

"Iya nanti Ibu bantu, asalkan kamu nanti tetap menuruti perkataan Ibu jika sudah menikah"

"Iya Ibu aku akan selalu menuruti perkataan Ibu terus"

"Janji ?"

"Iya janji"

"Kalu begitu tenang saja nanti pasti Ibu bantu, serahkan saja pada Ibu" dan saat itu pula aku mencium Ibuku dan berjalan bersamanya menuju ruang tamu tempat Hinata berada.

"Tapi sayang Ibu minta satu syarat lagi jika kamu kelak sudah menikah" mendengar itu akupun sontak menghentikan langkahku dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa itu Ibu" dan Ibukupun membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku membulatkan mata seketika saat mendengarnya "Ibu pikir aku ini apa, mesin, aku tidak mau !" ucapku tak terima akan syarat yang baru saja dia berikan.

"Benar tidak mau, kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain jika Ibu tidak akan -"

"Baik baik Ibu menang" ucapku frustasi jika Ibuku tidak membantuku membujuk Ayahku "Tapi Ibu, kalu Hinata tidak mau bagaimana ?" lanjutku bertanya karena syarat yang diberikan Ibuku barusan melibatkan aku dan Hinata.

"Itu aku serahkan kepadamu untuk membujuknya jika dia menolak, akukan percaya dengan kemampuan putraku ini untuk merayu wanita" Ibuku langsung menarik kedua pipiku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena gemas melihatku.

"Cih, terserah Ibu sajalah" yang kemudian Ibuku melepaskan cubitannya dan merangkul lenganku menuju tempat Hinata.

Setelah kami sampai diruang tamu, akupun kemudian mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang berkapasitas satu orang dan langsung bersandar disana untuk menghilangkan pusingku sambil menutup mataku dengan lengan kananku. Sedang Ibuku yang bersamaku langsung duduk disebelah Hinata dan mulai becakap-cakap layaknya Ibu mertua dan menantu.

"Maaf ya nak tadi Ibu belum berkenalan denganmu"

"T-tidak apa-apa tante, aku mengerti kok"

'Gadis itu tergagap saat bicara dengan Ibuku, heheheh apa dia sekarang gerogi' batinku terkekek saat mendengarnya berbicara dengan Ibuku dengan posisi yang masih memejamkan mata dan hanya mendengarkan mereka bicara saja.

"Kok tante sih, panggil saja Ibu"

"B-baik I-ibu"

"Nah begitu dong ... Nama Ibu Mikoto, lalu suami Ibu bernama Fugaku dan kakak Sasuke tadi bernama Itachi, lalu yang bersamanya itu calon menantu disini juga seperti kamu namanya Konan"

"I-iya Ibu tadi a-aku sempat berbicara dengan kak Konan sebentar"

"Oh begitu, tapi Hinata kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolah, memang kamu dibawa Sasuke kemari sebelum sempat pulang"

"B-bukan begitu Ibu, i-itu masalahnya -" sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya untuk memberitahu Ibuku alasan dia masih memakai seragam sekolah, tiba-tiba saja suara Itachi menghentikannya untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hei bodoh, dimana mobilku, kenapa tidak ada diluar sekarang !" teriak Itachi kepadaku yang hanya kubalas dengan gumaman saja.

"Hm"

"Hm apanya, dimana mobilku !" teriaknya yang tetap tidak mempengaruhi posisi tidurku.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dariku, Itachipun berniat untuk berteriak padaku lagi namun langsung urung terjadi saat Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai memberitahu Itachi akan keberadaan mobilnya sekarang.

"M-maaf kak Itachi, apakah mobil kakak itu mobil yang memiliki warna merah ?" tanya Hinata memastikan apakah mobil yang kupakai tadi adalah milik Itachi.

"Iya itu mobilku, memang kau tau dimana sekarang mobilku ?"

"Itu tadi paman meninggalkan mobil kakak ditaman yang berada dilingkungan tempat tinggalku karena mungkin akibat dari sake jadi paman tidak mengendarai mobil yang dia pakai"

"Apa seenaknya saja sibodoh ini !" protes Itachi yang pastinya tidak akan mengubah kalau mobilnya tidak ada disini.

"Tapi Hinata kenapa kau memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan paman ?" Ibuku bertanya kepada Hinata karena dia tidak habis pikir kenapa anaknya yang tampan dan keren ini dipanggil paman olehnya, soalnya umurkukan belum mencapai umur seorang paman-paman.

"Maaf Ibu aku tidak sadar akan ucapanku tadi kalau tadi aku menyebut kakak Sasuke dengan sebutan paman"

'Kakak dia memanggilku kakak' dan entah mengapa panggilan kakak untukku yang diberikan Hinata barusan bagaikan nina bobo bagikuku yang membuatku langsung tertidur pulas (Atau mungkin memang aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mempertahankan kesadaranku, ya entahlah yang penting aku sudah tertidur).

Flash back off

"Aku ingat sekarang, tapi jika semalam itu terjadi, lalu Hinata sekarang -" akupun langsung menyingkap selimut yang sekarang menyelimutiku dan segera berlari kearah pintu kamarku untuk mengetahui keberadaan Hinata sekarang. Tujuanku yang pertama kali untuk mengetahui keberadaan Hinata sekarang tentu saja Ibuku, karena kalau tidak salah ingat Ibukulah yang kemarin duduk bersamanya.

"Ibu, Ibu dimana kau !" teriakku saat mencarinya dikamarnya dan hasilnya adalah nihil, ibuku tidak ada dikamarnya 'Dimana Ibu ini ?'.

Saat aku masih mau mencari keberadaan Ibuku, kebetulan sekali ada salah satu maid yang sedang berjalan kearahku dan kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya lalu bertanya kepadanya dimana keberadaan Ibuku sekarang.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda" sapa maid itu kepadaku sambil membungkukkan badannya kearahku sebentar.

"Hn" balasku singkat "Apa kau tau akan keberadaan Ibu sekarang ?" lanjutku bertanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Nyonya besar sekarang berada didapur dengan nona muda sekarang"

"Nona muda maksudmu adalah ?"

"Nona Konan dan nona Hinata"

"Oh kakak ipar -, dan Hinata ?" teriakku yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan maid itu sendirian menuju arah dapur. Disaat aku menuju dapur dan melewati meja makan, aku melihat Itachi yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan Konan disebelahnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang dilakukan sibodoh itu, tapi dia juga sekarang meminta Konan menyuapinya, bikin aku enek saja melihatnya.

Karena aku malas untuk bertanya kepadanya, maka lebih baik aku bertanya pada Konan saja "Kakak ipar apakah Hinata sekarang ada didapur ?" tanyaku yang membuat Konan menghentikan aktifitas menyuapinya kepada calon suaminya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Sasuke"

"Hn, lalu apakah Hinata ada didapur sekarang ?" ulangku bertanya kepada Konan.

"Ya sekarang dia ada disana bersama Ibu"

"Oh" ucapku singkat yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dimeja makan agar mereka bisa melanjutkan acara mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat ganguan dariku.

Disaat aku sudah berada didepan dapur, aku bisa melihat Hinata dan Ibuku sedang membuat sarapan pagi berdua disana. Kulihat Ibuku sepertinya menikmati sekali acara memasaknya hari ini. Becanda disela dia memasak, tersenyum saat Hinata membalas ucapannya, dan sesekali mencubit pipi Hinata yang chubby itu.

Merasa saat ini sudah cukup menyenangkan untukku masuk kedalam, maka akupun kemudian memutuskan masuk kedalam dapur dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau sedang membuat apa ?" ucapku tiba-tiba yang membuatnya langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Paman !"

"Hn" gumamku cuek sambil melihatnya sedang menggoreng tempura "Tempura ya" lanjutku datar.

"Loh sayang kau sudah bangun" ucap ibuku sambil memalingkan kepalanya kearahku.

"Begitulah bu" lalu akupun berjalan menuju arah lemari es dan mengambil air mineral yang ada didalamnya serta meneguknya hingga setengah saat aku sudah mengambilnya.

"Lalu Hinata semalam tidur dimana Bu ?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan kembali air mineral yang baru saja aku minum kedalam lemari es.

"Hinata semalam tidur dikamar tamu bersama Konan, memang kenapa ?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" aku kemudian mendekati Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu padanya "Hanya saja kenapa tidak disuruh tidur saja dikamarku".

Mendengar ucapanku barusan wajah Hinata tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah tapi tidak menghentikan acara menggorengnya.

"Kau bicara apa sayang ?" tanya Ibuku tak begitu jelas mendengar ucapanku karena memang aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu pada Hinata saja.

.

.

.

Setelah makan pagi selesai dan acara cuci piring yang dilakukan Hinata berakhir, akupun membawa Hinata kedalam kamarku dan menyuruhnya duduk diranjangku berdua denganku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, seenaknya saja membawamu kesini dan memperkenalkanmu kekeluargaku sebagai calon istriku, padahal aku masih belum mengetahui isi hatimu tentang diriku" ucapku sambil memandangi lantai yang ada dikamarku "Mungkin karena efek dari minuman itu aku semalam nekat menciummu serta membawamu kemari. ...Tapi jika ada yang bertanya apakah aku menyesal membawamu kesini dan memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon istriku, maka aku akan menjawab -" kepalaku kemudian kuangkat dari memandang lantai kamar dan mulai memandang wajahnya yang ada disampingku "Tidak aku tidak akan menyesal. ...Jadi Hinata, apakah kau menyesal saat kau kubawa kesini dan memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon istriku ?"

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, Hinata kemudian menundukkan kepalannya tanpa memberikan respon atau jawaban atas pertanyaanku itu yang langsung bisa aku simpulkan bahwa dia menyesal akan keputusan sepihakku ini.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya" ucapku dengan menunjukkan senyum miris dan mengalihkan pandanganku lurus kedepan "Aku bisa memaklumi sikapmu itu Hinata, kau masih muda, mungkin kau juga menyukai pria yang sebaya denganmu jadi aku bisa mengerti penolakanmu ini" akupun berdiri dari atas ranjang dan berniat meninggalkan Hinata disini "Tidak usah cemas tentang keluargaku disini, aku bisa mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa semalam aku mabuk dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak benar tentangmu" dan akupun kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah pintu untuk keluar dan menjelaskan kepada semua orang bahwa aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata. Namun disaat aku melangkahkan kaki pertamaku, tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti saat tangan kananku tertahan oleh dua tangan halus yang sekarang memegang tanganku untuk menahan kepergianku.

"Hinata apa yang -" ucapku terhenti sambil memalingkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"P-paman a-aku -" ucapnya tertahan yang membuatku hanya bisa menunggunya untuk melanjutkannya "A-aku tidak menyesal p-paman membawaku kemari"

Mendengar ucapannya barusan aku hanya bisa terkejut sambil memandang wajahnya yang hampir menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tidak menyukai pria sebaya denganku paman, aku hanya menyukai Paman seorang" ucapan Hinata yang baru terlontar dari mulutnya itu membuatku kaget ataupun senang sehingga tanpa sadar aku kembali duduk diranjang dan memegang erat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang selalu berkecambuk didadaku ini saat aku akhir-akhir ini bertemu dengan paman. Perasaan senang, lega atau apapun itu pasti datang saat itu, apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada paman" aku hanya diam membisu mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya yang tak jarang membuatku kaget.

"Tapi pikiran itu segera aku buang saat aku teringat akan kata-kata paman dulu yang mengatakan bahwa paman tidak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertiku ini" aku teringat akan ucapan bodohku dulu, benar-benar bodoh.

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku membuang pikiran itu jahu-jauh, tapi juga statusku yang pastinya tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan paman" kurasakan tubuhnya mulai begetar saat mengatakn kata-kata terakhir tadi.

"Tapi semalam tiba-tiba saja paman menciumku yang membuat perasaan itu muncul lagi dihatiku ini paman hiks hiks" terdengar isakan tangis Hinata yang kontan saja membuatku menenangkannya dengan memeluknya. Cukup lama dia menangis sebelum dia melanjutkan kembali apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Tapi lagi-lagi aku ingin membuang jauh perasaan itu karena meskipun paman mengatakan menyukaiku, namun keluarga paman belum tentu menyukaiku karena statusku ini hiks hiks, jadi aku tidak mau memupuk harapan kosong yang nantinya akan menyakiti hatiku ini hiks hiks. Lalu saat aku bertemu dengan Ibu paman dan menyeritakan tentang setatusku yang hanya anak yatim piatu dan hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan cafe kecil hiks hiks, Ibu paman hanya bilang ..."

Flash back disaat aku tak sadarkan diri diatas kursi...

"Ohya Hinata soal orang tuamu, apakah tidak masalah membiarkanmu menikah diusia muda seperti ini ?" tanya Ibuku disamping Hinata duduk.

"M-maaf Ibu, s-sebenarnya aku ingin m-mengatakan sesuatu pada Ibu dulu sebelum I-ibu memutuskan apakah aku pantas menjadi menantu disini atau tidak"

"Apa itu Hinata ?"

"Mmm ... S-sebenarnya aku ini bukanlah o-orang dari golongan seperti keluarga ini Ibu" saat mengucapkan itu Hinata hanya menunduk dan Ibuku hanya memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan penasaran diikuti oleh pandanga Itachi dan Konan yang penasaran pula yang masih ada ditempat ini.

"Maksudmu Hinata ?" tanya Ibuku yang masih bingung.

"S-sebenarnya aku ini pastinya t-tidak pantas untuk kak Sasuke"

"Kenapa ?"

"K-karena aku bukanlah dari k-keluarga kaya raya seperti Ibu melainkan a-aku hanya dari keluarga miskin y-yang tidak memiliki orang tua"

"Jadi Hinata kamu -"

"I-iya Ibu aku hanya orang dari g-golongan miskin"

"Bukan, bukan itu"

"M-maksud Ibu" Hinatapun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung melihat wajah Ibuku. Saat melihat wajah Ibuku, Hinatapun tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air matanya karena melihat Ibuku yang menitikkan air mata pula.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak sekecil ini sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya" dan Ibukupun memeluk Hinata dengan erat sekali.

"T-tapi Ibu soal a-aku yang dari golongan -" ucap Hinata terhenti saat jari telunjuk Ibuku menempel dibibir Hinata tanda Hinata tidak perlu melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu karena setatusmu tidak akan menghalangimu menjadi istri Sasuke, karena anak Ibu itu tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadikanmu istrinya meskipun Ibu melarangnya" ucap Ibuku sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada Hinata.

"I-ibu" ucap Hinata terharu.

"Itu benar Hinata kau tidak usah menghawatirkan masalah itu jika yang menjadi pikiranmu sekarang mengenai masalah itu" ucap Itachi mendukung akan ucapan Ibu, sedang Konan hanya memberikan senyuman kepada Hinata tanda dia juga menyetujui pendapat Ibuku.

"Kak Itachi, kak Konan"

Flash back end

Akupun kemudian menghadapkan tubuh Hinata kedepan tubuhku dan mengusap air matanya yang menetes dipipinya yang tak berhenti-henti.

"Jadi selama ini kau memendam rasa kepadaku ?" dia hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau suka sekali menendangku"

"Soalnya paman mesum sih, lagian akukan menahan perasaanku ini"

"Mesum dan menahan ya" ucapku yang kemudian mengangkat dagunya dengan jariku sehingga mata kami kembali bertemu, onyx dan lavender "Lalu setelah kau tidak menahannya perasaanmu lagi, apa aku boleh berbuat mesum kepadamu" yang kemudian akupun mendekatkan bibirku dan bibirnya sehinga akhirnya.

Cup

Dia memalingkan kepalanya sehingga aku hanya bisa mengenai pipi merahnya.

"Loh kok" ucapku bingung saat hanya mengenai pipinya bukannya bibirnya.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba lagi diapun langsung berdiri dari ranjangku dan mulai melancarkan serangannya lagi kepadaku yaitu menendang kaki kananku.

"Aduhhh !" teriaku sambil memegang kakiku yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya.

"Paman mesum weekk !" ejeknya kepadaku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pergi keluar dari kamarku.

"Heeheeheehee gadis ini, tadi menangis sekarang mengejekku" ucapku yang masih memegang kakiku dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirku.

"Namun bagaimana cara Ibu nanti membuju Ayah yang, sial membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding"

.

.

.

**End of chapter 8**

.

.

.

Tak mau banyak omong hanya minta REVIEWnya saja.

Dan kalau bisa RnR fic yang lainnya juga ya.


	9. Chapter 9

** # Perasaan apa ini ?#**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

**Pairing: Tetep SasuHina**

**Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.**

.

.

.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi memikirkan akan apa yang nanti terjadi saat Ayahku pulang, akupun langsung beranjak dari ranjang yang sedang aku duduki untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sekarang pastinya ada dilantai bawah.

Sesampainya dibawah aku sudah tidak melihat akan keberadaan Itachi maupun Konan, mungkin saja Itachi sekarang mengantar Konan pulang sekalian mengambil mobilnya yang aku tinggalkan saat aku mabuk, mungkin. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan keberadaan itachi sekarang, karena yang ingin aku ketahui keberadannya adalah Hinata bukanlah dia. Disaat aku menempatkan diriku diruang makan tempat terakhir Hinata sebelum kekamarku tadi, dirinya tidaklah ada ditempat ini.

'Kemana dia' pikirku sekarang akan keberadaannya.

'Apa mungkin dia sekarang ditempat ibuku menghabiskan waktu jika dirumah' pikirku kemudian yang tentu saja membuatku langsung menuju ketempat itu, ketempat favorit Ibuku.

Dan benar saja akan dugaanku karena sekarang ini aku melihat Hinata dan Ibuku duduk berdua diatas sofa diruang keluarga dengan tv yang menyala mempertontonkan acara ftv yang pemerannya bisa berubah-ubah bentuk menjadi kadal, naga, buaya ataupun efek-efek tidak jelas lainnya. Namun meskipun tv didepan mereka sedang menyala, tetap saja mereka tidak memperhatikan acara yang sedang diputar stasiun tv itu melainkan mereka malah semakin asik saja dengan obrolon mereka saat ini.

"Hinata Ibu minta kamu tinggal disini ya bersama Ibu, menemani Ibu, membantu Ibu, serta menolong Ibu menjaga anak Ibu Sasuke agar tidak bandel lagi. Bagaimana Hinata kau mau kan tinggal disini ?" minta Ibuku sambil memegang tangan Hinata yang sedang Ibuku pangku.

"T-tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa t-tinggal disini Ibu, s-soalnya akukan sudah memiliki t-tempat tinggalku sendiri. K-kalau aku tinggal disini l-lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalku ?" ucap Hinata yang membuat Ibuku terdiam memikirkan akan ucapan Hinata.

Aku yang merasa Ibuku tak mungkin dapat membujuk Hinata lagi dengan kata-katanya, membuat aku mulai maju mendekati mereka dan duduk seenaknya sendiri didekat Hinata meski harus sedikit menggesernya dengan tubuhku karena tempat yang tersisa sempit sekali.

"P-paman ?" kagetnya saat aku melakukan itu.

"Paman ?" Ibuku bersuara karena kebiasaan Hinata memangilku.

Menyadari akan kesalahan ucapannya itu Hinata dengan cepat memperbaiki panggilan yang diberikannya padaku dengan memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak.

"Maksudku kakak"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya memanggilku kakak "Tidak apa-apa Ibu, paman itu sebutan sayang Hinata kepadaku jadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi sebutan paman itu. Iyakan Hinata ?" ucapku dengan memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang dan menarik tubuhnya menempel ketubuhku.

"A-apa-apaan sih paman ini" berontak dirinya dipelukanku sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain untukku untuk melepaskanya.

Bebas dari pelukanku dia langsung menggeser tempatnya duduk menuju sisi Ibuku duduk menjaga jarak dariku meski hanya beberapa puluh centi untuk menjahuiku.

"Sayang kau tidak boleh mengganggu Hinata seperti itu" ucap Ibuku melihat Hinata menjahuiku karena perbuatanku barusan.

"Ibu tidak usah marah padaku, lihat saja wajah Hinata sekarang, terlihat imutkan karena wajahnya berubah menjadi merah" Ibukupun mengamati wajah Hinata dengan seksama yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"I-ibu jangan m-memandangiku seperti itu, a-aku jadi m-malu" Hinatapun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar Ibuku tidak memandanginya terus.

"Benar sayang, Hinata benar-benar terlihat imut saat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah"

"Sudah kubilangkan"

"Iya hahahaha" dengan tawa riangnya Ibuku, Hinata langsung menunduk wajahnya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi meskipun itu dilakukannya tetap saja aku dan Ibuku masih dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

Seusai acara blusing Hinata berakhir, kamipun memulai kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan terakhir yang dilakukan Hinata dan Ibuku yang meminta Hinata untuk tinggal disini.

"Aku harap kau mau tinggal disini Hinata seperti permintaan Ibu"

"Tapi paman bagaimana dengan Ayame, jika aku tinggal disini nanti Ayame akan tinggal dengan siapa ?" itulah alasan kenapa Hinata menolak akan ajakanku dan Ibuku untuk tinggal disini. Karena seandainya dirinya tinggal disini maka bisa dipastika Ayame akan tinggal sendirian diapartemantnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya cepat atau lambat kau akan tetap meninggalkan Ayame untuk tinggal disini saat kita menikahkan nantinya, jadi aku harap kau mau tinggal disini untuk menjadi teman Ibuku dirumah. Kau tidak maukan melihat Ibuku bersedih karena kau tidak mau tinggal disini untuk menemaninya"

"Tapi kan -" Hinata lalu memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah Ibuku yang menunjukkan raut wajah sedih sambil menganggukan kepalanya untuk menyetujui ucapanku.

"A-apa boleh buat, k-kalau begitu aku akan tinggal disini" ucapnya menyetujui yang membuat ibuku langsung memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang tentu saja membuatku iri.

Persetan dengan harga diri seorang Uchiha "Aku mau !" teriakku menghampirinya untuk menciumnya, namun dapat dengan sukses ditahan oleh kedua tangannya meski sekarang Ibuku masih menciumi pipi merahnya. Jadi kira-kira posisi kami sekarang adalah, Ibuku memegang kepala Hinata untuk mencium pipinya, aku menyondongkan badanku kedepan badannya untuk menciumnya, sedang dirinya semakin memundurkan tubuhnya medekat kebadan Ibuku dan rela pipinya menjadi korban keganasan Ibuku dibanding aku cium sambil menahan mukaku yang semakin mendekat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah Hinata, sedikit saja" rayuku yang masih tidak dapat mendekatinya.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak... !" teriaknya menolak keinginanku.

"Cup cup cup cup cup... " Ibuku semakin brutal saja menciumi pipi merah Hinata.

"AKU MAU !"

"TIDAK !"

.

.

Menanggis... menangis... berpelukan lalu berpegangan tangan untuk perpisahan, itulah yang sedang Hinata lakukan dihadapanku sekarang. Kepindahannya kerumahku membuat dirinya dan Ayame menjadi melo drama seperti sekarang ini, sungguh membuatku mual.

"Ayolah Hinata... kau hanyalah pindah kerumahku bukannya pindah keluar kota, lagian kau juga bisa bertemu dengan Ayame disekolahkan" ucapku santai karena terlalu malas untukku menanggapi kesedihan Hinata yang terlalu dibuat berlebihan itu.

Duak

"Aish... Hei !" sakitku kutahan saat dirinya menghantam keras kaki kananku. Ini adalah kebiasaan buruknya yang harus aku rubah saat kami nanti sudah menikah, karena jika kebiasaan buruk ini terus dia bawa maka bisa-bisa kehidupan yang harusnya membahagiakan bagiku malah menjadi kehidupan yang membuatku tersiksa. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

'Siapa prianya ? KAU, siapa prianya ? KAU. Baiklah Sasuke tunjukkan kaulah yang berkuasa. Kau harus bisa menghentikan kebiasaan ini. Kaulah prianya. Seorang pria haruslah yang memegang kendali !' tegasku dipikiranku sendiri.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara soal hantaman kaki ini. Kau harus menghentikannya, kau harus -"

Duak

"Aish... !" sakitku lagi-lagi kutahan saat dia menghantam kakiku LAGI ditempat yang sama. Sakitnya minta ampun. Bayangkan saja sendiri jika tulang keringmu ditendang seseorang dua kali ditempat yang sama persis, sakit bukan.

"Lebih baik paman tunggu saja didekat motor" printahnya dengan sorot mata menusuk.

Dia pikir dirinya siapa, memang dengan cara memelototiku seperti itu aku akan menurut. Heh... aku seorang Uchiha, mana mungkin aku mau menurutinya. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku jika aku menurutinya.

"Dan jangan lupa bawa koperku ini sekalian kesana" dia memintaku melakukan itu, dia pikir aku ini siapa, pembantunya.

"Paman belum pergi juga !"

"Kau !" aku tidak terima dong aku diperintah-perintah olehnya, seorang perempuan pula.

"Kenapa... paman mau yang ketiga kalinya" ancamnya tentu saja tidak membuatku gentar "Oke kalau itu yang paman ma-"

"Baiklah, aku pergi" potongku cepat-cepat saat menyadari kalau kakinya sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan terpaksapun aku mengangkat kopernya, membawa pergi bersama diriku kedekat motorku. Lupakan semua kalimatku tadi, sangat memalukan saat aku mengingat-ingatnya semuanya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Ayame hiks hiks" nada bicaranya langsung berubah saat dirinya berbicara dengan Ayame. Cih...menyebalkan sekali calon istriku ini. Seandainya aku tidak cinta sama dia sudah aku cekik dia dari tadi. Tapi karena aku cinta sama dia, ya apa boleh buat selain menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

.

:

.

Dari aparteman kumuhnya kami berdua langsung pulang kerumah tanpa pergi kemana-mana lagi meski dijalan tadi aku mampir dibutik baju untuk memberikanya hadiah. Meskipun hadiah yang kuberikan ini tidak mewah tapi aku harap dia menyukainya dan akan terus memakainya.

"Bagaimana, kau suka hadiah yang kuberikan ?" aku mendudukkan badanku ke sofa diruang keluarga saat aku melihatnya duduk disana sambil menonton acara ftv yang lebih bermutu dibanding tadi pagi.

"Aku belum membukanya paman, jadi aku belum bisa menjawab apakah aku suka apa tidak dengan hadiah yang paman berikan" dia melihatku saat bicara lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kelayar televisi saat sudah berhenti berbicara.

"Oh... tapi saat kau buka nanti kau langsung pakai ya dan jangan lupa beritahu aku saat itu tiba agar aku yang menjadi yang pertama melihatnya" aku lalu merenggangkan kedua tangganku keatas agar otot-ototku tidak kaku dan menurunkannya kepundaknya untuk merangkulnya.

"Filmnya bagus ya" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan ucapanku.

"Bagus apanya !" dia tidak terpengaruh.

"Aduh duh duh..." dia mencubit tanganku yang sedang merangkulnya sambil mengangkatnya agar menjauhi pundaknya.

"Trik paman kampungan sekali, mencoba merangkulku dengan cara berpura-pura sok lelah"

Dia menghinaku, mengatakan trik pura-pura meregangkan tangan ini kampungan, trik andalanku meskipun belum pernah sekalipun mencobanya.

"Hei ! Kau ini seenaknya menghina trikku !"

"Memang dari dulukan trik-trik yang paman gunakan kampungan" dia bicara dengan santai untuk meremehkan trikku.

"Cih... Jika memang trik yang kugunakan ini kau bilang kampungan, maka..." aku menyeringai serta menunjukkan tampang... ehm 'mesum' yang tentu saja membuat dia harus menelan ludahnya secara paksa untuk melengkapi ekspresi takut, kaget, malu, dan ekspresi-ekspresi lainnya yang tak bisa aku artikan.

"J-jangan macam-m-macam ya paman, a-atau aku a-akan berteriak" dia semakin memundurkan badannya untuk menghindariku.

"Hehehehe tidak apa-apa Hinata, hehehehe aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, hehehehe kau tidak usah takut denganku hehehehe" aku semakin mendekatinya.

"Kya...!"

...

Dia tertidur disofa karena kelelahan setelah melakukan permainan kecil bersamaku.

Tak kusangka dalam badannya yang kecil menyimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar. Gadis ini benar-benar istimewa. Meski... kekuatan besar itu tidak digunakan ditempat yang tepat melainkan digunakannya untuk melawanku.

Sebagai buktinya, lihat saja wajah tampanku ini yang menjadi sasaran keganasannya. Belum sempat menyentuhnya saja sudah terkena bogem mentahnya berkali-kali apa lagi kalau sudah menyentuhnya secara paksa, bisa-bisa aku hanya tinggal nama didunia ini.

Tapi ketika melihatnya tidur seperti ini hatiku menjadi luluh kembali, melupakan rasa sakit diwajahku karena melihat wajah malaikat Hinata yang sekarang terlihat damai sekali.

"Kau benar-benar telah memikatku dengan kepribadian maupun wajahmu itu Hinata... Meski kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi hatiku telah seutuhnya menjadi milikmu" aku membelai putih mulus pipi Hinata serta menyingkap pelan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan apa-apa lagi mengenai hubungan kita karena jika aku sudah bertekat maka tak ada yang bisa menghalangi meski itu adalah ayahku" kukecup pipi Hinata yang sedari aku belai itu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memindahkan tubuhnya kedalam kamarnya.

...

Kucoba mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style namun sepertinya itu gagal saat aku menyadari kalau badan Hinata tidak mampu aku angkat.

"Berat sekali badanmu Hinata, kau makan apa sih selama ini" gumamku sendiri sambil masih mencoba mengangkat badannya.

Sial, tak kusangka akan sesulit ini melakukan adegan romantis. Kenapa tidak diterangkan dibuku-buku atau cerita-cerita yang aku baca kalau ingin melakukan bridal style harus memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar agar dapat mengangkat tubuh kekasihmu sih.

Mulai sekarang aku mengurangi membaca adegan-adegan seperti itu lagi.

"Hiyaaa... " aku mengeluarkan kekuatan 110 persenku sekarang ini saat mencoba mengankat tubuhnya sehingga meskipun harus bersusah payah, sekarang aku akhirnya berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia yang kuangkat sempat menggeliat merasa terganggu akan perlakuanku, namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum dia kembali merasa nyaman tidur dalam gendonganku.

...

Nafasku memburu, keringatku mulai bercucuran saat aku mengendongnya menuju kekamar, namun meskipun nafasku sekarang hampir putus tapi aku masih belum berada dikamarnya karena sekarang tantangan sebenarnya dalam perjalananku menuju kamar sehingga keringatku bertambah mengalir deras adalah ini, belasan tangga yang akan membawaku kelantai dua.

"Sial" aku menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari kebodohanku. Kebodohan karena kenapa aku bisa-bisanya lupa kalau kamar Hinata maupun kamarku ada dilantai dua. Membawanya kesini saja aku sudah bersusah payah seperti ini, apa lagi aku harus melewati tanga-tanga ini.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, bubur tak mungkin menjadi nasi lagi jadi apa boleh buat aku sudah tidak ada pilihan lain selain menaiki tangga ini untuk menuju kamarnya sebab akan sangat memalukan jika aku meletakan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa tadi tempat dia awalnya tertidur.

Sungguh memalukan. Apalagi didalam buku maupun didalam cerita romantis yang aku baca tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau sang pria utama meletakkan kembali tubuh gadis yang tadi dia angkat dengan gaya bridal stayle dengan alasan tidak kuat membawanya. Dihidupnya aku adalah pria utamanya, jadi aku pasti bisa.

Dengan tekat sekuat baja aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku naik keatas anak tangga.

Tangga pertama, tak masalah karena ini masih cukup mudah bagiku.

Tangga kedua tetap sama, aku masih dapat mengatasinya.

Tangga ketiga aku merasakan otot tangan maupun kakiku mulai memanas, tapi aku masih sanggup untuk membawanya.

Tangga keempat dan kelima rasanya berat sekali kakiku melangkah, tapi aku masih dapat melangkah naik.

Tangga keenam aku masih mudah untuk me...

Sial, aku salah karena ditangga keenam ini otot-ototku sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya sehingga aku mundur kebelakan, menuruni tangga yang tadi aku naiki dan... aku tak mampu mengatakannya karena kali ini aku akan benar-benar tinggal nama didunia ini.

"Aduh... !"

'Aduh', ya suara itu adalah suara mengaduh Hinata yang terbangun karena kesakitan saat aku menjatuhkannya. MENJATUHKANNYA, kau tau apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, aku menjatuhkannya dari gendonganku sehingga sekarang aku berdiri gemetar melihatnya merintih kesakitan memegang pantatnya yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu saat aku menjatuhkannya.

"Apa sih yang paman lakukan !" dia memelototiku sehingga sekarang tak ada pilihan lain selain aku harus mulai menghindarinya dengan cara mundur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit.

"A-aku hanya ingin memindahkanmu yang sedang tertidur saja Hinata, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk m-menjatuhkanmu kok" aku mulai gugup saat dia mulai berdiri dihadapanku karena aku masih ingat betul dengan kejadian yang menimpa para anak-anak ingusan yang pernah mengganggunya dicafe. Membanting mereka, memukul mereka, menendang mereka, apa nasibku akan sama seperti itu. Aku harap tidak.

"Pa-ma-n !"

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku sungguh tidak sengajAAA... !"

...

Hari pertama badaku penuh memar akibat perbuatan Hinata, sungguh sial.

...

Didalam kamar Hinata...

"P-paman apa ini !" dia begitu terkejut saat membuka bungkusan kado yang aku berikan kemarin kepadanya. Bungkusan kado yang berisikan gaun tidur ketat berwarna hitam sedikit transparan yang dibagian atasnya dapat menampakkan belahan dadanya saat gaun itu dipakai, serta panjang gaun itu yang tidak mencapai selutut akan sangat jelas memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus itu. Begitu HOT saat nantinya dia akan memakainya.

"Bagaimana, baguskan ? Aku khusus membelinya untukmu. Dan jangan lupa nanti saat kau memakai itu, kau jangan memakai apa-apa lagi ya didalamnya biar aku yang melihatnya jadi-"

Duak

"Aish... Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan !"

"Dasar paman-paman mesum !"

Duak... Duak... Duak...

Hari kedua berakhir dengan kakiku yang terpincang-pincang saat keluar dari kamar milik Hinata. Untung tulangku kuat jadi tidak patah saat menerima hantama itu.

...

"Sial, kenapa lubang ini sempit sekali. Siapa lagi yang memasang lubang kunci yang tidak bisa dibuat mengintip kedalam"

Mendengar perkataanku barusan sudah bisa ditebakkan aku sekarang sedang apa. Ya, sekarang aku sedang mencoba mengintip kedalam kamar Hinata melalui lubang kunci yang sepertinya tidak bisa untuk aku mengintip.

Aku sadar betul lubang kunci ini tidak dapat digunakan untukku mengintip, tapi apa bisa dikata lagi akukan penasaran ingin melihat Hinata yang memakai gaun tidur pemberianku.

"Sayang kau sedang apa disana ?"

Lagi berusaha untuk mengintip kekamar Hinata, tiba-tiba dari arah samping belakangku aku mendengar suara Ibuku yang memergokiku sedang mencoba mengintip kedalam kamar Hinata secara tidak etis.

"I-ibu ?" aku masih berjongkok didepan pintu.

"Kenapa ada disitu ?"

Sial, kenapa Ibu ada disini ketika aku sedang mencoba mengintip sih. Masa aku harus mengaku kalau aku sekarang sedang mencoba mengintip Hinata. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mengaku, SAMPAI KAPANPUN.

"Tidak ada yang penting... aku disini hanya ingin mengecek pintu ini apakah masih kuat untuk beberapa tahun kedepan" aku mulai berekting mengecek pintu dengan cara meraba-rabanya.

"Benarkah ? tumben" Ibuku tidak percaya.

"Benar kok-"

Duak

"Aduh... !"

Kepalaku terbentur pintu sangat keras saat dalam kamar Hinata membuka pintu secara tidak terduga.

"Maaf paman, aku tidak sengaja"

"Maaf-maaf... Lihat nih kepalaku, benjol"

"Maaf paman aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, lagian salah paman sendiri sih kenapa berdiri didepan pintu"

"Kau ini..." namun betapa terkejutnya aku sekarang saat melihat penampilannya sekarang. Bukannya memakai gaun tidur pemberianku melainkan dia sekarang memakai baju tidur biru langit miliknya sendiri dengan gambar beruang tedy menghiasi sisi-sisi bajunya.

"K-kenapa kau tidak memakai gaun tidur pemberianku tapi melainkan malah memakai baju tidak berkelas seperti ini"

"Aku sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah memakai gaun mesum pemberian paman"

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, jika kau tidak memakainya lantas untuk apa aku susah-susah mencoba mengintipmu"

"Terserah aku dong mau memakai atau ti-... apa paman bilang, mengintip ?"

Sial aku keceplosan bicara. Saatnya kabur.

"Aduh-duh-duh-duh" tapi semua terlambat saat Ibuku menjewer telingaku.

"Anak Ibu ternyata pintar berbohong ya, terlebih lagi berbohong karena alasan ingin mengintip anak perempuan tidur, sungguh tidak sopan" Ibuku semakin keras menjewer telingaku saat mengucapkan kata-kata sopan.

"Aduh-duh-duh-duh... ibu maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Hari ketiga berakhir dengan telingaku yang memerah karena perbuatan Ibuku sendiri karena jewerannya. Ingat, jewerannya. Aku pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun masih kena jeweran Ibuku akibat dari berbohong kepadanya. Sungguh tidak berkelas untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

...

Aku pikir hari-hari sialku akan berakhir, namun nyatanya tidak karena :

Hari keempat aku terjatuh dari lantai dua tempat kamar Hinata berada saat mencoba memanjat menggunakan tangga untuk menyelinap masuk tidur bersamanya. Punggungku serasa remuk saat aku mendarat ditanah. Begitu sakit.

Hari kelima tidak ada yang istimewa karena hari itu aku habiskan dikamar mengistirahatkan badanku akibat jatuh kemarin. Tidak ada yang istimewa sampai-sampai aku harus melupakannya. Melupakan kejadian buruk saat Itachi menyuapiku dengan bubur sarapanku.

Maunya sih saat itu Hinata yang menyuapiku, tapi dengan seenaknya Itachi merebut sendok yang ada ditangan Hinata dan mulai menyumpal mulutku dengan bubur secara paksa meski mulutku masih penuh.

Dan puncaknya hari keenam, hari ini, hari dimana Ayahku pulang. Hari dimana sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Ayahku dimeja kerjanya bersama seluruh keluargaku termasuk Hinata didalamnya saat Ayahku melihat Hinata disini, dirumah ini dan aku menyebutnya sebagai kekasihku, calon istriku.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku ?"

Glek

Mendengar suara berat Ayahku yang tegas dan mengintimidasiku itu membuat aku secara paksa harus menelan ludahku.

Perasaan ini...

-tbc-

hampir saja ku discont tapi akhirnya ngak jadi.

jadi tolong reviewnya


	10. Chapter 10

** # Perasaan apa ini ?#**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto tetep milik Kishimoto Masashi

**Pairing: Tetep SasuHina**

**Disini aku buat dalam sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tidak ada pov-pov lain selain sasuke.**

.

.

.

Keringat mulai bercucuran, perasaan gelisah mulai bermunculan. Itulah yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Melihat sorot mata Ayahku yang menusuk itu membuat nyali besarku yang mulanya aku pupuk menjadi menciut. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku selama ini.

Jadi perasaan seperti inilah yang dirasakan Itachi dulu, perasaan yang membuatnya harus sampai bertekuk lutut untuk mendapat persetujuan dari Ayahku.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku tentang ucapanmu tadi mengenai gadis itu"

Sial... kali ini nyaliku benar-benar sampai pada batasnya. Sejak dulu maupun sekarang suara berat Ayahku selalu membuat nyaliku menciut seperti ini... ah bukan, kali ini nyaliku benar-benar telah habis.

"I-itu... ano..." mati aku, bicara saja tidak bisa apa lagi aku harus menjelaskan tentang ini semua.

"Cepat !"

"Aku ingin menikahi Hinata, aku sangat mencintainya" terlalu kagetnya sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan itu.

"Menikah... cinta... apa maksudmu itu ?"

Sudah terlanjur terucap, mau apa lagi selain meneruskannya.

"Ayah tau benar aku memiliki usia yang bisa dibilang siap menikah. Aku tidak ingin terlambat menikah seperti Itachi, jadi aku ingin sesegera mungkin menikah dengan Hinata, gadis itu. Aku mohon izinkan aku untuk menikahinya Ayah"

"Mengizinkanmu, memang dia dari keluarga seperti apa ? Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya ? Directur, Presdir, atau Apa ?"

Aku harus menjawab apa kalau begini. Masa aku harus berbohong untuk melancarkan hubunganku ini. Tapikan semua orang disini selain Ayahku sudah mengetahui kesuraman hidup Hinata, masa aku harus berbohong. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku harus berkata jujur mengenai setatus Hinata.

"Dia, maksudku Hinata... dia bukanlah dari golongan orang yang memiliki orang tua berjabatan tinggi disuatu perusahaan. Dia hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang memiliki kehidupan yang tidak mudah. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan disebuah cafe untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya"

Brak !

Ayahku menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya yang tentu saja membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Gawat jika Ayahku sudah mulai menggebrak meja maka sudah pasti bisa ditebak bahwa hubunganku dengan Hinata, hayalanku tentang Hinata, serta masa depan yang sudah aku rencanakan untuk hidup bersama Hinata telah berakhir. Nasib-nasib.

.

.

.

.

Tapi siapa tau gebrakan itu adalah gebrakan persetujuan akan hubunganku dengan Hinata... Ya, siapa tau itu terjadi. Berpikiranlah positif Sasuke berpikiran positif. Masih ada harapan akan hal itu.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda !"

Sepertinya harapan itu pupus sudah saat ucapan itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Ayahku.

Apa aku sedang bercanda ?... kalau aku bilang aku memang sedang bercanda apakah aku dan Ayahku akan saling merangkul dan tertawa bersama untuk menertawakan leluconku. Hahahahaha (Raut wajah menjadi ceria saat tertawa)... sepertinya tidak (Kembali serius, raut muka ditekuk).

"Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya menikahi wanita sembarangan. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha, maka kau harus menikah dengan -"

"Ayah !" aku memotong cepat-cepat ucapan Ayahku sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya yang menurutku pastinya akan menyakiti Hinata yang mendengarnya disini.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir aku harus ngomong apa saat memotong ucapan Ayahku. Apa aku harus menggunakan rencana B saat bicara jujur tidak berhasil. Ya, pakai rencana itu saja. Rencana yang akan menggegerkan orang-orang yang ada disini.

"Aku tetap harus menikahinya Ayah karena... aku telah menghamilinya"

"Apa !" suara Ayahku keras sekali.

"Apa !" suara Ibuku tak kalah keras.

"..." Itachi tak bersuara karena sepertinya dia sedang tertidur.

"APA !" kali ini suara Hinata yang paling keras memekakan telingaku.

"Bisa diam tidak" aku menahan suaraku sehingga suaraku terdengar seperti geraman saat memperingatkan Hinata yang sekarang berdiri dari sofa yang diduduki akibat dari efek terkejutnya. Terang saja itu terjadi karena perasaan, dia itu masih suci jadi mana mungkin dia menjadi hamil jika tidak pernah melakukan 'ITU'.

"Kau menghamilinya !"

"Iya Ayah, aku menghamilinya. Aku harus bertanggung jawab akan perbuatanku itu"

Dengan begini tidak ada kata lain selain keberhasilan untuk hubunganku. Terima kasih untuk Itachi yang waktu itu berhasil disetujui hubungannya karena alasan ini. Hahahaha tidak ada salahnya kan aku menggunakan cara yang sama jika itu menguntungkan bagiku.

"Kau menghamilinya !"

Meskipun Ayahku marah tapi binggo, hubunganku pasti akan disetujuinya.

"Dasar anak tak tau diri !" tak tau diri, itulah aku.

"Kurang ajar !" kurang ajar juga.

"Tak tau malu !" tak tau malu, demi Hinata sebutan itu tak masalah untukku.

"Tak tau diuntung !" tak tau diuntung ?

"Tak bermoral !" tak bermoral... aku.

"Tak beradab !" tak beradab, kenapa semakin lama ucapan Ayahku semakin tidak masuk akal saja.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran karena memalukanku !" kali ini berbeda... tapi memberi pelajaran, apa maksud dari kata-kata itu.

Pyar

Apa itu ? sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu pecah atau...

DILEMPAR !

Aku melihat sekarang Ayahku melempariku dengan buku setebal buku telfon kearahku.

Sial ! kuhindari buku itu dengan mudah namun disusul dengan barang-barang lain yang ada dimejanya.

Pyar

Pyar

Pyar

"Ayah -" aku menghindari ini.

"Apa yang-" aku menghindari itu.

"Ayah lakukan" aku menghindari pot bunga.

POT BUNGA ! Aku dilempar dengan pot bunga. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau itu tadi kena aku, aku bisa terluka, pendarahan dan mati.

"Ayah hentikan ini sudah sangat keterlaluan !"

Ayahku menghentikan gerakannya yang hampir melemparku dengan kursi yang tadi sedang dia duduki.

"Kau yang keterlaluan, dasar otak bejat !" Ayahku masih mencengkram kursi yang tadi ingin dilemparkannya padaku.

"O-otak bejat... Kenapa Ayah menyebutku seperti itu, dulu Itachi melakukan itu Ayah langsung menyetujuinya. Tapi kenapa saat aku yang melakukan itu Ayah marah-marah seperti ini. Ini sungguh tidak adil !"

"Tidak adil, kau pikir ini tidak adil ? Dasar, aku harus memberimu pelajaran agar kau mengerti. Kasusmu dengan Itachi jelas jauh berbeda, Konan berumur 24 tahun. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengandung. Sedang gadis itu, berapa usianya sekarang, 15 - 16. Pakai otakmu saat kau berbuat seperti itu !"

Brak

Brak

Brak

Dan berikutnya sudah bisa ditebak, Ayahku melemparkan kursinya padaku. Bukan hanya itu saja yang dilemparkannya padaku, tapi dia juga melempariku dengan laci mejanya, brankas yang tersimpan dibalik lukisan didinding (Bagaimana cara mengambilnya, entahlah aku juga bingung karena aku lebih terfokus pada benda-benda yang melayang kearahku) terakhir yang dia coba lemparkan kearahku sebelum aku hentikan adalah meja, meja kerja yang ada didepannya. Gila apa aku mau dilempar dengan itu.

"Hentikan Ayah, aku hanya bercanda soal menghamili Hinata"

"Apa, bercanda !" muncul urat syaraf dikepala Ayahku.

"Kau mempermainkan Ayahmu ini ! Dasar tidak tau diri !"

Gawat urat syaraf Ayahku sudah mulai bermunculan, kali ini aku benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Kupalingkan kepalaku kearah Ibuku duduk dengan tatapan memohon untuk bantuannya karena semua yang aku punya sudah aku keluarkan. Dan hasilnya adalah rencanaku gagal total.

Ibuku yang melihatku dengan tatapan memohonpun dengan menyunggingkan senyum dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menunjukkan bahwa saat inilah dirinya harus beraksi.

"Sayang tenanglah sedikit, ingat darah tinggi yang kau derita" Ibuku mendekati Ayahku yang sekarang benar-benar emosi.

"Sayang tolong ambilkan kursi yang dilempar Ayahmu tadi untuk Ayahmu duduk biar dirinya tenang"

"Hah iya" aku hanya menuruti permintaan Ibuku itu untuk mengambilkan ayahku kursinya yang tadi dia lemparkan kearahku.

Setelah Ayahku kembali duduk perasaannya mulai sedikit tenang namun pendiriannya masih tetap kukuh untuk menolak hubunganku.

"Sayang kenapa sih kau tidak mau menyetujui hubungan Sasuke dengan nak Hinata, nak Hinatakan gadis yang baik, dia juga cantik jadi kau tidak usah menentang hubungan mereka lagi ya" Ibuku mencoba membujuk Ayahku dengan memijit pundak Ayahku saat dia mengatkan itu.

"Itu tidak bisa. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujui hubungan ini. Pernikahan seorang Uchiha tidaklah boleh sembarangan karena selain pernikahan itu dilakukan dengan keluarga yang sederajat, tapi juga pernikahan itu harus menguntungkan bagi keluarga maupun perusahaan Uchi- aduh jangan keras-keras kau memijitku" Ayahku merintih saat Ibuku sepertinya memijit pundak Ayahku keras-keras.

"Memang kenapa jika nak Hinata menjadi menantu kita"

"Kan sudah kukatakan kalau- aduh" Ibuku sepertinya lagi-lagi mengeraskan pijitannya.

"Memang apa salahnya jika nak Hinata bukan dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan kita"

"Aduh-aduh-aduh"

"Memang kenapa jika Sasuke dan nak Hinata nantinya menikah perusahaan Uchiha tidak mendapatkan keuntungan"

"Aduh-aduh-aduh" dari tadi setiap Ibuku berucap dia selalu mengeraskan pijitannya untuk menegaskan ucapannya.

"Apa kita akan menjadi miskin meskipun Uchiha tidak mendapatkan keuntungan harta"

"Aduh-aduh-aduh" melihat ekspresi Ayahku sekarang menjelaskan betapa kesakitannya dia sekarang akibat perbuatan Ibuku.

"Apakah -"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lepaskan pijitanmu. Rasanya seperti kau menyiksaku bukannya memijitku" Ayahku memotong ucapan Ibuku yang dibalas dengan cengiran kemenangan Ibuku.

"Untung saja kau sudah mengerti sayang, jika tidak maka untuk selamanya kau bisa saja tidur diatas sofa hihihi..."

"A-apa maksudmu itu, jadi kau ingin aku tidur diatas sofa jika aku tidak menyetujuinya. Kau sungguh kejam" Ayahku melihat wajah Ibuku dengan tampang sebal.

"Hihihihi..." lagi-lagi Ibuku menyengir "Tapi sayang meskipun aku tidak melakukan itu, kau pasti juga akan menyetujui hubungan Sasuke dan nak Hinata karena Sasuke telah berjanji padaku"

"Janji, janji apa ?" lalu Ibuku membisikan sesuatu pada Ayahku yang sudah pasti dapat aku tebak itu apa.

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya sayang, percaya deh"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ayahku sepertinya akhirnya menyetujui hubunganku ini "Sasuke !"

"Siap Ayah !" aku berdiri tegak seperti tentara saat berbaris mendengar suara berat Ayahku memanggilku.

"Ingat janjimu itu, jika tidak akan aku potong"

"Gleek... Siap Ayah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah dan bangunkan kakak bodohmu yang tidur itu"

...

.

...

Akhirnya semuanya beres, Ayah setuju, Ibu setuju, Itachi... ah dia ngak penting, yang penting Ayah dan Ibuku setuju tinggal Hinata. Bukan, bukan mengenai Hinata mau atau tidak menikah denganku, tapi mengenai keluarganya. Aku harus menemui keluarganya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikahinya.

"Disini paman"

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu Hinata akhirnya berhenti didepan batu nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Haruna.

Hinata menaruh dua ikat bunga lavender yang dibawanya sedari tadi keatas masing-masing nisan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku datang" ucapnya saat menaruh bungannya "Sudah lama ya aku tidak mengunjungi kalian disini" dia tersenyum lembut membuat hatiku merasa damai.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Paman perkenalkan dirimu" dia menyikut lenganku pelan untuk menandakan jika saat inilah aku harus mulai bicara memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ah iya... Ehem selamat siang namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Maksud dari kedatanganku disini adalah selain memperkenalkan diri pada anda berdua tapi aku disini juga meminta restu untuk menikahi putri anda" aku meraih jemari tangan Hinata untuk menggengamnya erat-erat.

"Anda berdua tidak usah meragukan perasaanku pada putri anda karena aku mencintai putri anda dengan sepenuh hati. Kedua orang tuaku juga telah menyetujui hubunganku dengan putri anda, jadi aku harap" aku langsung membungkukkan badanku sembilan puluh derajat untuk untuk menunjukan rasa hormatku "Anda berdua juga menyetujui hubungan ini"

"Paman" Hinata sepertinya terharu akan ucapanku karena sekarang dia semakin mengeratkan tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayah, Ibu, sekarang kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lagi diatas sana karena disini ada paman yang akan menjagaku. Iyakan paman ?" aku menegakan kembali badanku dan mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk aku cium.

"Iya itu benar" dia memerah saat aku memandanginya setelah mencium punggung tangannya yang kugenggam. Sungguh menggemaskan.

...

Dari makam kedua orang tuanya kami berdua tidak langsung kembali pulang tapi melainkan kami berdua menuju ke makam lain letaknya beberapa ratus meter dari makam kedua orang tua Hinata. Melihat masih tersisanya satu ikat bunga lavender yang masih dipegangnya membuktikan bahwa kami masih akan mengunjungi satu tempat lagi.

"Paman perkenalkan adikku, Hanabi" seperti halnya tadi kami berhenti didepan sebuah nisan. Tapi yang berbeda sekarang adalah nisan ini bukanlah nisan dari orang tuanya tapi melainkan nisan ini adalah nisan milik adik Hinata bernama Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Adikmu, jadi makam ini ?"

"Iya paman ini makam adikku Hanabi" Hinata menaruh bunga lavender yang dipegangnya diatas makam itu sebelum mengelus singkat nisan itu.

"Hanabi adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki didunia ini semenjak Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Hanabi juga menyusul kedua orang tuaku dikarenakan sakit kangker yang telah lama dia derita"

"Kangker ?"

"Iya, Hanabi terkena. Kangker hati" raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapkan itu "Meski sebelumnya dirinya telah dirawat beberapa bulan dirumah sakit, tapi itu semua percuma saja karena hal itu tidak menolongnya sama sekali hiks hiks" aku mendengarnya tersiak membuatku memalingkan wajahku kewajahnya yang masih melihat nisan adiknya. Airmata dengan jelas dapat aku lihat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dengan deras membuatku mau tak mau memeluk tubuhnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis disini, kau tidak maukan melihat adikmu bersedih karena kau menangis karenanya"

"I-iya hiks hiks"

"Cup-cup anak baik"

"Hiks hiks" tapi dia tetap saja menangis tak henti-hentinya.

"Mau kucium agar perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik Aduh..." dia malah mencubit perutku saat mendengar guyonanku yang sebenarnya bukan guyonan.

"Apaan sih paman ini"

...

...

...

"Aku bersedia"

"Aku bersedia"

"Dengan ini kalian berdua aku nyatakan sebagai suami istri. Tuan Uchiha sekarang anda dipersilahkan untuk mencium istri anda" mendengar izin yang terlontar dari mulut pendeta itu mengakibatkan bibir yang satu dan yang lainnya bertemu.

Yeah... selamat... semoga bahagia...

Suara-suara itulah yang menggema digereja ini yang membuatku emosi saja karena menurutku triakan-triakan itu sangatlah mengganguku yang suka keheningan. Apa lagi berteriak-berteriak seperti itu menurutku sangatlah norak bagi ukuran orang kota seperti mereka semua yang ada disini.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya pelemparan buket bunga dari pengantin wanita. Jadi aku minta para wanita lajang yang ada ditempat ini berkumpul didepan pengantin wanita untuk menerima buket bunganya"

Ya !

Banyak sekali wanita-wanita ditempat ini yang sangat antusias mengikuti ritual ini yang menurutku sangatlah tidak penting. Karena menurutku manamungkin kau dapat segera menikah jika kau mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilemparkan kepadamu padahal kekasih saja tidak punya, jadi tidak mungkinkan mitos itu terjadi. Heh... menyedihkan.

"Satu... dua... ti... ga... !"

Buket bunga itupun melayang tinggi setelah dilempar keatas menuruti ucapan pembawa acara hingga seorang wanita menangkapnya dengan sedikit akrobatik melewati dua orang disebelahnya.

"Hebat Sakura !" suara sirambut kuning membahana kemana-mana saat kekasihnya berambut pink yang sering membuat mataku sakit menangkap buket bunga itu.

"Aku berhasil !" teriaknya senang.

"Kau berhasil Sakura... Dengan begini sebentar lagi kita akan menikah !"

Apa-apaan dia itu, berteriak akan menikah ditempat ini. Cih tak tau malu. Bisa-bisanya aku lama berteman dengannya.

Jika ingin menikah ya menikah saja kenapa harus menunggu sampai sipinki itu mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Sunggu tidak logiskan.

...

Akhirnya semua acara resepsi pernikahan yang panjang itupun berakhir. Mobil yang dihiasi sedemikian rupa untuk pasangan pengantinpun sudah menunggu diluar gereja. Tentu saja dengan langkah matap aku dan Hinata yang ada disampingku berjalan keluar gereja. Terlihat beberapa orang berdiri disisi jalan tempat aku melangkahkan kaki menaburiku dengan bunga mawar.

Senang, tentu saja senang. Tapi yang senang itu bukanlah aku melainkan Hinata yang ada disampingku. Bisa dilihat sendiri dia tersenyum-senyum menerima perlakuan ini semua. Aku sendiri malah sebal dibuatnya karena entah aku lagi sial atau memang sedang nasib, tanpa aku bisa hindari kelopak bunga mawar itu menusuk bola mataku yang menyebabkan mataku berair.

"Paman kau menangis ?" menangis, apanya yang menangis, mataku tercolok nih... bodoh.

"Aku juga ingin menangis saat melihat sesuatu yang indah seperti ini" dia senyum-senyum melihatku mengeluarkan air mata... dasar.

Melewati taburan bunga beberapa meter akupun sampai disamping pintu mobil penganti. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan untuk dimasuki.

"Selamat tinggal adik bodohku, semoga kau sukses dengan Hinata !" suara Itachi dengan jelas dapat aku dengar saat mobil berjalan. Untuk apa dia berkata seperti itu. Sukses dengan Hinata tentu saja hal itu akan terjadi tanpa dia harus berkata seperti itu. Dasar sok bijak.

"Ehem" suara Ayahku membuat aku memalingkan kepalaku kearahnya yang ada dibelakangku.

"Ayah, Ibu ?"

"Hn" Ayahku bergumam singkat, sedang Ibuku hanya diam sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri penuh arti.

"Kakakmu telah menikah, cepat atau lambat kau akan menikah juga dengan Hinata"

"Aku tau Ayah"

"Jadi-"

"Jadi ingat janjimu padaku ya" Ibuku memotong ucapan Ayahku cepat-cepat hanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Janji ? Janji apa itu Ibu ? Aku belum pernah mendengar sebenarnya janji itu janji apa ?" Hinata menjadi penasaran karena sampai sekarang aku belum pernah mengungkapkan tentang janji itu.

"Aku tidak mau bilang, biar Sasuke saja yang bilang padamu. Iyakan sayang ?"

"Hn" Ayahku bergumam lagi.

"Ibu" Hinata sedikit kesal karena dipermainkan oleh rahasia-rahasiaan ini.

"Hihihi" Ibuku hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Hinata "Ayo saya kita biarkan saja mereka berduaan" Ibuku menarik lengan Ayahku meninggalkan tempatku berada.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Hinata yang penasaran tentang janji yang aku buatpun kemudian mendekatiku untuk mengetahui apa itu lebih lanjut.

"Janji apa itu paman ?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan sebelumnya sebelum kita menikah" tegasku.

"Kenapa ?"

"Pokoknya tidak"

"Beritahu aku !"

"Tidak !"

"Beritahu !"

"Ti-dak !"

"Kenapa sih paman ini ?"

"Karena jika aku beritahu nanti kau tidak mau menikah denganku !"

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"Karena aku berjanji pada Ibu saat nanti kita menikah aku akan memberikannya lima cucu untuknya bermain" ups keceplosan.

"Cucu... l-lima"

Blus

Wajah hinatapun langsung memerah saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, apa lagi dengan paman, aku tidak mau !" Hinata langsung berlari meski kesusahan karena gaun dan hak tinggi yang dia kenakan. Tentu saja aku langsung mengejarnya karena aku selaku calon suaminya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Tentu saja denganku, mana mungkin dengan orang lain, kau harus mau Hinata !"

"Mana bisa, membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau apa lagi... tidak !"

"Bayangkan saja Hinata, menyenangkan kok !"

"Tidak !"

Dan begitulah seterusnya aku dan Hinata bermain kejar-kejaran dilingkungan gereja itu hingga aku berhasil memeluk perutnya untuk memutarnya.

"Hahahaha kenapa akukan calon suamimu jadi mana mungkin kau tidak mau. Kau lucu sekali Hinata hahahaha" aku masih berputar-putar bersamanya.

"Paman lepaskan aku, aku pusing"

"Tidak, tidak mau. Aku masih ingin seperti ini"

"Pamaaaaan"

Dan beginilah awal dari kehidupan bahagia kami. Mulai dari dua anak laki-laki, satu anak perempuan mengawali perjalanan keluarga kecil kami. Keluarga kecil yang menurutku akan sedikit bertambah lebih besar lagi saat anak yang dikandung Hinata lahir meski itu masih tujuh bulan lagi.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada Ibuku, karena memberikan lima cucu untuknya... itu tidak buruk juga.

"Papa gendong"

"Berisik!"

"Papa adik ngompol"

"Cih sial, Hinata putrimu ngompol itu, cepat ganti !"

"Apa paman tidak bisa menggantinya sendiri, akukan tidak boleh terlalu capek demi bayi kita !"

Heh mulai deh kebiasaan memerintahnya. Tidak anak pertama atau kedua dia selalu seperti itu. Bayi yang ada dikandungannya dijadikan alasan untuk menindasku. Tapi tidak apalah demi sijabang bayi. Yang penting target lima anak yang diminta Ibuku tercapai sebentar lagi...

...

...

Niatnya sih ingin lebih banyak lagi.

-The End-

Akhirnya end juga. Satu fic multi chap sudah selesai jadi saatnya melanjutkan fic yang belum terselesaikan, antara yang canon ataupun yang fantasy.

Semoga akhirnya tidak mengecewakan bagi para reader yang telah lama membacanya.

Sepesial tanks to ;

- Hyou Hyouichiffer,

uchihyuu nagisa,

Kimidori Hana,

Pasta Gigi Gum,

,

Vipris,

Kise Tachibana,

KatesCalifornia,

Nao-shi Arisu Caelum,

Hana 'Reira' Misaki,

Aiiu,

Hizuka Miyuki,

Mieko Asuka-kun,

finestabc,

kumiko lavender haruna,

Mikky-sama,

RK-Hime,

erryta, dan

n.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini karena tanpa review reader-reader sekalian maka fic ini belum tentu akan selesai. Saya ucapkan sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader yang mau mereview chap terakhir ini.

Akhir kata selamat bertemu lagi dificku yang lainnya. BYE !


End file.
